OreGairu POV
by JGTrejo
Summary: Random POVs of different characters, mob characters from the light novel to other AUs (fanfictions)
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own OreGairu or any of the characters mention. OreGairu is the property of Watari Wataru. And also, the fanfiction is own by their respect authors.**

Let start from the beginning. It all started in the first novel.

Desk and chairs were stack on the other side of the room. This room was used for storage, now a club room. With the slanting rays of the setting sun and a gentle spring breeze blowing from the slight open window, I, Yukinoshita Yukino, find myself at ease. I was reading a book about a cat and its kittens on a journey. I was so focus on my book that I barely heard the sliding door open. It seems that I have visitors, I bookmarked my paperback and look up to see Hiratsuka-sensei. A woman in her late 20s or more like she prefers to be known as younger than 30 but older than 25. This woman is fairly tall, and busty. She has purple eyes and long black hair that reaches her shins, that sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders. She has a white coat that is similar to a lab coat, a black vest, and black pants with a grey belt. Her vest and pants just enhance her calf and bust. Underneath her vest is a dress shirt and a loosely black tie. At times, looking at her, I question my own sexuality.

"Hiratsuka-sensei. I thought I asked you to knock before entering"

"Even if I knock, you never reply" Replied Hiratsuka-sensei.

"You come in without giving me time to." That's when I notice him. A teenage boy of average height with short medium messy black hair. A short strand of hair sticking upwards. What they call an ahoge. He would have a normal face if it wasn't for his set of dead fish eyes. He has an unattractive facial expression that makes him twisted. He was just another plain looking person if it was not the fact that I know him. Not on a personal level, I don't even know his name but I know him since the first year of high school.

At that time, I traveling with my elder sister to school for the first day of class. It was an hour before it started but I was heading there because I was going to give the opening speech to my fellow classmates. When our driver hit the break of the car that we were traveling in and a loud screech. I only saw a black figure and then a sound of metal hitting each other. We came to a complete stop. The driver informs us that a dog ran into the street and it seem a boy jump in and took the hit. The driver and nee-san went out of the automobile to handle the case. In the end I only saw him from afar when the ambulance loaded him up and drove him away.

That was the first time I met him. He was so desperate to save a dog. I guess he is a dog person. I rather enjoy cats.

"And who's this odd-looking boy?"

"This is Hikigaya. He wants to join the club." Replied Hiratsuka

I think this is the part where he introduced himself, "I'm Hikigaya Hachiman from class 2-F. Um… hey. what do you mean, 'join the club'?" Introduced Hikigaya.

And that's how I was first introduce to him.


	2. Smooth Talk Universe: Yukinoshita

**Well first read the fanfic "Smooth Talk" by Bchets. It is way better than this story. Anyway, for this chapter. I'm writing it on Yukinoshita's point of view. Then the next chapter will be Yuigahama's point of view. Yes, it will be same story but different views. Since they are good friends but different personality, I found that it would be great to write this as a story about their reaction toward their other club member. Also, I really hope Bchets comes back to finish this story.**

•••

 **Yukinoshita's POV**

The heater in the clubroom was rumbling, the tea that I serve gave off warmth. I was getting annoyed with him. Hikigaya-kun, he was sitting across from me, reading his trashy light novel. Even after all the preparation to set up the laptop that Hiratsuka-sensei gave us to answer request and wearing the glasses that he got me, he just sat there. He was just reading.

That's it! I can't hold back my anger anymore. In my coldest voice, I call out for him.

"Hikigaya-kun"

"Hm?" was the only reply I got from him but at least he looked up. Calming myself down, I replied to him.

"We have a request. Could you get your eyes out of your trashy book for once?!"

Waiting for his retort, I prepared for this small banter between us. Looking at him, waiting to fire off my insults.

"Sorry, it keeps me from falling in love with the two beautiful girls across from me."

…

…

…

W-w-what did he say? No, no I heard him clearly. I-I-I don't know what to say but I can feel a blush forming. Who am I kidding? I know I'm blushing. I looked at Yuigahama for her reaction and she was blushing too. It was not just us but at the corner of my eye, I can see Hikigaya-kun was also turning red.

"I'm just saying what's been on my mind for a while. You two are beautiful.

…

…

…

Again, I was stunned from what he just said. Trying to calm myself. I saw him standing up from his chair.

"I'm going to get some drinks. You guys want anything? Other than me?

…

…

…

I didn't think it was possible but I think my blushing might have turn another shade of red. I'm starting to feel dizzy.

He opened his mouth again, "Nothing? Well, you'll just have to settle for me then."

Trembling I replied to him, "H-H-Hikigaya-kun… Please leave."

He followed my order and left the room. Taking several small breaths to calm myself and after a small tremble of my whole body. I can finally ask Yuigahama if she knew something or at least what do. I looked at her, she was on her phone. I think she might have send an email to Ebina-san or Miura-san.

"Yuigahama-san, do you know what is wrong with him?

"Hikki? No, I was going to ask you?"

"I see…"

"Yuigahama-san, can you go get Hiratsuka-sensei. We have to tell her what just happen."

"Hiratsuka-sensei? Ah! Yes! I'll go get her then." Replied Yuigahama.

I saw her, leave the clubroom. I took a sip of my semi-warm tea. I was thinking that maybe Hikigaya-kun is not feeling well. He is not that type of person. He might be a pervert and a creep but he does have a certain charm. Wait! Did I just think that? The things that Hikigaya-kun said still affecting me, I guess. It is true many of my peers praise me as cute. Some were jealous and bully me for it. Well that's not important now, let read my book while I wait…

After a few minutes, the door open. I looked up and mark my page. Hiratsuka-sensei with papers and Yuigahama behind her. She walked to the table and place her paper down on the table. "So, what is going on with Hikigaya-kun? Yuigahama was telling me, he changed and saying weird things."

Knowing Yuigahama, she tried to explain but her explanation was not clear at all. I guess it does save me from receiving the wrong information. Taking a lungful of fresh air, I start explaining it to her…

I explain how he called us beautiful and how he left the club acting weird. "H-Hikigaya said that?"

"Yeah…" Replied Yuigahama

"Yes." I replied.

"Hmm… Yeah I wonder what gotten into him? Well let me go find him and see what the problem is."

She walked toward the door to leave the clubroom. I glace at Yuigahama, who was sitting at her chair beside me. I really hope Hiratsuka-sensei can help him. I don't think I can stay calm with those flattering words of his. Well let not think about that Yukino, his current words are just like sweet venom. Try not to take them to heart. After a few minutes, sensei open the club door.

"Sorry, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama… I-I can't do anything against that."

Wait! Why do you seem happy? No! Why is there a tint of redness on your cheeks? Did he just charm you too? Please, Hiratsuka-sensei don't tell me that. She left just like that, I presume to the teacher's office. I saw that Hikigaya-kun enter the room. Yuigahama rush behind my chair. I guess she was hiding behind me. No, she really was hiding behind me. Yuigahama-san are you really protecting yourself by hiding behind me. I know that it was a good idea to separate yourself from Hikigaya-kun but using me is a bit too much.

"What is wrong? I don't bite. Unless you're into that."

Why are you like that? Ah! It seems that Hiratsuka-sensei forgot her papers. I guess I have to return it to her. Yes, let use that as excuse to get away from Hikigaya-kun. "Oh, Hiratsuka-sensei left her papers…" I said while standing up.

"Yukinon, don't go!" I was interrupted by Yuigahama-san.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. He is focused on his book, anyway."

•••

I walk out of the club room and walk toward the teacher's office. Lucky, I found her fast. She was at the end of the hallway but why is she hitting her head against the wall? I walked up to her and called her out.

"Hiratsuka-sensei?"

"Yukinoshita? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you to return your paper." I replied

"Ah! I forgot about them. Thank you." Taking them out of my hand.

"Well I'll take my leave but before that Yukinoshita. Be careful with Hikigaya-kun" Said Hiratsuka-sensei before leaving.

Well not sure what she means about that but I guess it had to do with Hikigaya and his current actions. I return to the clubroom. I open the door. What I saw was a Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun facing each other and inches apart.

"What are you two doing?" I ask a Yuigahama, who turn to me.

"Nothing Yukinon!" She back away and went to her chair. She was flushed. I return to my seat and open my book.

Then she releases a small gasped as she just remembers something and pull out her phone. She taps away on her phone, I assume to write an email to someone. A few second later her phone rang. She put her phone to her ear and started to walk toward the door to answer it.

"Hello? Iroha-chan?" Was the last thing I heard before she closes the door behind her? I looked up. I stood up and walk to the teapot. I must show my hospitality even if it is Hikigaya-kun. I walk toward Hikigaya-kun. I refill his tea cup and place it in front of him. As I finish refilling it. I spoke up.

"Hikigaya-kun, you can ask me for help if you need it."

Even if he asked, I don't know what to do. Sadly, the only person I can recall to actually resolve this issue. Is her, as much I don't want to rely on her. And concluding that's the only reasonable notion I can think of. Which pains me. I have to rely on her.

"I hate to say it… But maybe Nee-san would be more suited to handle this."

"Why do you compare yourself with her? You're already perfect." Replied Hikigaya-kun. I can feel my cheek heating up. Calming myself down, I was going to ask him a question about if he wanted to come over to my apartment. When the door open.

"Iroha-chan is on her way…" Yuigahama looked at us. Then she started to blush and looked away.

"A-am I interrupting?"

Putting on a poker face, I flick my hair out of the way and walk back to my chair and replied, "No, not at all. I was just pouring tea for Hikigaya-kun." As I sat down, Yuigahama accepted the explanation and sat down too.

•••

After a few minutes of the club room becoming silent, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I replied to the knock.

The door open, and Isshiki-san showed up.

"Senpaaii!" Said Isshiki-san walk up to him. Leaning close to him, which for some reason cause him to blush.

"So, what's going on? There's a lot, I been hearing about you today, Senpai." She waited for his replied. But nothing came out from him. She back away and face us for an explanation.

"I don't know what's wrong with Hikki."

"Neither do I." I replied.

"I see. Well, I'll just have him do some manual labor for me. You don't mind, right Senpai?" He glared at her but it did not face her. What a brave child she was. "Alright! Follow me, Senpai!"

As Isshiki-san walked out of the door, Hikigaya-kun got up to follow her. At the door, he turns around and face us.

"I rather spend the rest of my day with you lovely ladies, but duty calls." I looked downward to hide my embarrassment. I know I'm blushing hard like a tomato.

"Senpai, you're so slow! Huh? What happen here?" Asked Isshiki-san

"N-nothing happen Iroha-chan!"

"… Nothing at all" I replied

"Well, let go Senpai". As they both left the clubroom.

I went back to my reading until I notice that I left the laptop on. That's right we had some request to answer. I open the website. There were many requests, I started to answer some. Some of them were easier to answer than others. I tried to answer the study related ones, advice on education, or a nice reasonable restaurant. I left the relationship one for later since I'm not well verse in those topics. I heard a phone ring, I looked up to see Yuigahama answering it.

"It seems that Iroha-chan couldn't help either."

"Well it is fine, let get back to answering those request, Yuigahama-san."

We started to work on the request. As we were working, Hikigaya-kun open the door to the club room and walk in. That is great timing on his part.

"Oh, Hikki's back."

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun, we were waiting for you… We need your help."

"Well I'll go first, Yuigahama…"

I cleared my throat while trying to hold back my blushing. The reason is because this request was about romance. "T-there's a guy that I l-like. S-should I confess to him? What if he says no?" I glance at Hikigaya-kun who has a concerned face. Wait! Did he actually believe that I might actually like someone? Oh My! Hikigaya-kun, you don't really have to worry. There is no guy that is close to me, for me to fall in love with.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you. But if he says no… Then I'll be glad to tell you yes."

Well his replied was expected. Thinking of a good respond for the request. His words seem to fit. Yes, I think that might work, I'll just add some parts to it and alter some of it. I place my hand on the keyboard and started to type.

"Hmm… I suppose that will do. We'll just remove that last part and replace it with something like this… Yuigahama-san, how's this?" I asked.

Yuigahama walked up to the laptop and read what was on the screen. She nodded with a smile.

"Looks great! What do you think Hikki?" As she slid the laptop toward him so he can read it.

"Well, at least Hikigaya-kun is good for something for once." I said with a smirk.

"My turn" Exclaim Yuigahama-san, taking the laptop away from Hikigaya-kun. "Ah! This one is from Yumiko! Let see, 'A boy that I have thought of as an acquaintance acted different towards me today. I don't know what I'm feeling for him and I don't fully understand those feelings. But it is definitely unexpected. What should I do? My heart is still beating fast."

For some reason Yuigahama-san face Hikigaya-kun and peer closely at him. He then averted his eyes. She then started to type out a respond without a reply from Hikigaya-kun. I found that strange, so I walked over to her and stared at the screen.

I read out what she just typed, "You shouldn't worry about that at all. He is probably just acting weird for the day, just treat him normal as always…" Miura-san and acquaintance? He acted weird today? Connecting the dot. It just occurred to me. "Wait! Could she be talking about Hikigaya-kun?" That really surprise me. I looked at Hikigaya-kun, who turned away out of embarrassment. He really does not have self-control at all.

"Anyway, let's go with the next question. Ah, how about this one."

I gaze at the laptop and read out the question, "Two of my friends are having a fight. I can't just pick one side but I still want us all to be friends. What should I do?" I looked over to Hikigaya-kun for a respond.

What came out of his mouth was idiocy, "You should not pick either. Choose me instead."

I looked at Yuigahama. We both nodded.

"That won't really work…"

"It seems this method can't solve every request… So, I take back what I said about you being useful…" I looked at him then continue what I said, "Well, he succeeded once. Maybe we should focus on the relationship ones."

"Sound good!" Claim Yuigahama.

Hikigaya-kun had a face of horror. If I had to guess, it might be because of work. This lazy man, with a motto of "To work is to lose". That's the only reason he was making that face. We continue to answer the request. Majority of what Hikigaya-kun was useful only after modifying them.

"Shall we call it a day."

•••

After packing up our things and cleaning the club room, the three of us gave the key to Hiratsuka-sensei. She seems to be acting weird. Then we made our way outside of the school. Hikigaya-kun left to get his bike, after his return, we walked together for a little while. At the station, giving our good-byes.

"I can't wait to see you two again tomorrow."

"S-see ya, Hikki."

"G-goodbye."

As we left Hikigaya-kun, we walked together to the station. Yuigahama-san talking about her dog and other matters, as we board the train.

"Today Hikki was really weird. He was like woah…Then he was like eh…" Yuigahama, really now, I keep telling you to use words.

"Well yes, he was strange today." I replied.

"Well it was not bad, right Yukinon?"

"W-well yes, it had certain charm to it." I said

"Yes, like being call pretty."

"Yes, I did enjoy being called that. B-but it not like no one complimented before. Many of the boys and some girls in my pervious academies called me cute." I replied

"That might be true but it is Hikki that said them. That's like suuuper rare."

"Well yes, coming from him those words do mean a lot. Now that I think about it."

As we continue our talk, we enjoy the warm atmosphere. Then we separated to our respected path to our homes. I looked up toward the low sunset, to enjoy the beautiful view. I can't wait for tomorrow, to enjoy another peaceful day together with her and him. The members I call my friends.

 **Well to tell you the truth I was planning to write this chapter with both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita's point of view but MS Words shows that I wrote 7 pages already and that kind of scare me. So yeah, I split the story in two. Also, thanks for the review. Last chapter was short but that was just something to taste the water I guess. I'm bad at this.**


	3. Smooth Talk Universe: Yuigahama

**Well first read the fanfic "Smooth Talk" by Bchets. It is way better than this story. Anyway, for this chapter. I'm writing it on Yuigahama's point of view. Also, I really hope Bchets comes back to finish this story.**

 **Well I received a negative review for the last chapter and the only way to resolve it is that you should read the original story first like I recommended and I'm not trying to be bitter or salty but I'm writing a POV so yeah there going to be missing info so yeah read the original work then read mine.**

 **Original work: Smooth Talk**

 **Author: Bchets**

•••

 **Yuigahama's POV**

The heater in the clubroom was rumbling. I was on my cell phone. Yukinon was getting annoyed with him. Hikki, he was just sitting there in his chair, reading his light novel. I just sat there, thinking how those two are about to start flirting.

"Hikigaya-kun"

"Hm?"

"We have a request. Could you get your eyes out of your trashy book for once?!"

Here it comes. They're going to flirt. I guess I go back to emailing my friends. Once those two starts, they don't stop until I say something but since those two are loners. I let them enjoy it for awhile. I'll just step in once they get heated up.

"Sorry, it keeps me from falling in love with the two beautiful girls across from me."

…

…

…

I'm not sure that I heard that right. Yes! That's right, I heard wrong. No way that Hikki would say that. EH?! I'm blushing. I can feel the heat in my cheeks. I looked at Yukinon, she was red too. I can see Hikki was also turning red. No way. No way, he actually said that. I feel so happy.

"I'm just saying what's been on my mind for a while. You two are beautiful.

…

…

…

Again, he said something like that. I'm so happy and I'm getting embarrass too. Hehe. He called me beautiful. I saw him standing up from his chair. Wait! Hikki please don't leave. I do not mind if you continue.

"I'm going to get some drinks. You guys want anything? Other than me?

…

…

…

Hot! I think it getting a little hot here. It is warm here in the clubroom. I'm starting to feel dizzy. Yes, I think I might be getting sick. Well maybe love sickness… Well, let not talk about that since Hikki doesn't accept my offer to hang out. Would one date hurt you that much? I really think that you might enjoy it.

He opened his mouth again, "Nothing? Well, you'll just have to settle for me then."

Hikki, when have you become so bold. It is not a bad thing. I like it rather I love it. Now if you can just focus it on only me. I would be way happier. If we just go on a date. I hope this bold Hikki might ask me out.

"H-H-Hikigaya-kun… Please leave." Replied a trembling Yukinon. Was Yukinon scared?

He followed Yukinon order and left the room. I need to email Hina and Yumiko about what happen. I have to tell them that Hikki got bolder.

"Yuigahama-san, do you know what is wrong with him?"

"Hikki? No, I was going to ask you?"

"I see…"

"Yuigahama-san, can you go get Hiratsuka-sensei. We have to tell her what just happen."

"Hiratsuka-sensei? Ah! Yes! I'll go get her then." I replied as I got up. I left the club room. Yukinon is relying on me. I'm happy.

•••

Well I guess that I might look for her at her desk. She is a teacher. They have teacher things to do. While I was walking down the hallway, I was thinking about what Hikki said. Beautiful. I'm so happy. The Hikki that I'm in love with just called me beautiful. This a good day. Now that I remember, that fashion magazine I read, said that if the boy you like called you beautiful. It means that I did something that brought out my charm. So, what did I do that was different from before? Umm… I don't remember. Hiratsuka-sensei turn the corner, and I wave at her. Oh! Wait! I was supposed to tell her to come to the club room. I called out for her.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, do you have a minute?"

"What is it Yuigahama-san?"

"Yukinon, want to talk to you about Hikki"

"What did Hikigaya do this time?"

"Well Hikki was like whoa. And then he called us beautiful. Then Yukinon and me were shock. Then I was like what. He said that."

"Yuigahama, I don't really understand what you said."

"Hikki, called Yukinon and me beautiful"

"I see… Well I'll have Yukinoshita explain"

We walked back to the club room. Hiratsuka-sensei open the door and I walk behind her. She walked to the table and place her paper down on the table. "So, what is going on with Hikigaya-kun? Yuigahama was telling me, he changed and saying weird things."

I did tell her what happen. It seems like Hiratsuka-sensei rather talk to Yukinon about what happen rather than me. Well it is Yukinon, she is sooo smart. Yukinon took a lungful of fresh air, then she starts explaining it to sensei…

I wonder what Hikki doing now. I know he went to get a drink. I guess he is drinking his MAXX Coffee. That drink is too sweet. I don't like it. Oh! They finish talking. "H-Hikigaya said that?"

"Yeah…" I replied

"Yes." Replied Yukinon

"Hmm… Yeah I wonder what gotten into him? Well let me go find him and see what the problem is."

She walked toward the door to leave the clubroom. I looked at Yukinon. I really hope Hiratsuka-sensei know what happen to him. I don't like it, if he talks that way to other girls. I rather want him to say it to me only but since he said that to Yukinon and me. I can forgive him for that. I wonder if I can make him go on a date with me. Now that he is saying weird things. After a few minutes, sensei open the club door.

"Sorry, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama… I-I can't do anything against that."

Why is Hiratsuka-sensei face red? Wait! Did he flirt with sensei too? You really are a bad boy, Hikki. It not a bad thing. Wait! What did that magazine say about bad boys? Something about how bad boys don't care about where or when they may force their self on the girl they like. Ehh? … Does that mean Hikki will push me down on the table. Even in front of Yukinon. Kyaa! Too bold Hikki. I saw that Hikki enter the room. The idea he might force his-self on me, scares me. I'm not ready. I need a bath first. I ran behind Yukinon's chair. Yes, I'm hiding behind her. I'm embarrass and I'm scared I might say something that I might regret. Like telling him I'm alright doing it in front of… Wait! What am I saying?!

"What is wrong? I don't bite. Unless you're into that."

Kyaa! Hikki bite! Hikki bite… He pushes me down and he start to nibble on my ear thing. What was it called earlobe? Earlobe? Yes, it is earlobe. I'm smart too. So yeah, he starts to unbuttoning my shirt. And biting my neck and he continuing going down to my bra. Then he bites my ni… Wait! No. No. NO! Don't fall for that Yui. Stop daydreaming! This is not Hikki. Hikki would not do that. He is smart so he would be gentle with me. Yeah, stupid fantasy thingy. Well it not a bad thing… Yes, Yui let never tell someone else about that fantasy of Hikki. Stupid magazine…

"Oh, Hiratsuka-sensei left her papers…" said Yukinon while standing up.

"Yukinon, don't go!" I interrupted Yukinon. I just recalled what I fantasize about Hikki. I don't know what to do if I stay alone with Hikki. I might embarrass myself. I don't want that. Not in front of the boy I like. No go at all!

"I'm sure you'll be fine. He is focused on his book, anyway." Yukinon why do you leave me like this? Well it is cute that you want to run away.

•••

"We're finally alone"

Kyaa! Hot! It is getting hot in here. I looked down to hide my embarrassment. My face is so red. I got up and moved closer to Hikki. And no, I'm not trying to seduce him. Maybe a little… We are alone and a magazine that I read. Said this is the perfect time to attack.

"H-Hikki, if there's anything I can do to help" I kept getting closer to him. I can see the small facial hair under his nose. The smell of MAXX Coffee on his breath. I heard the door open. A Yukinon walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Said a Yukinon.

"Nothing Yukinon!" As I turn to her. I backed away and went to my chair. I was flushed. I was really close to Hikki. Yukinon return to her seat and she read her book.

I was sitting down. What can I do to help Hikki? Ah! How can I forget about her? I pull out my phone. I start to email Iroha-chan. I ask her to help Hikki since he is acting weird. A few second later my phone rang. I put my phone to my ear and started to walk toward the door to answer it.

"Hello? Iroha-chan?" I step into the hallway and close the door behind me.

"Yahello, Yui-senpai. Sooo! What is senpai doing this time?"

"Hikki is being weird. Like he called me pretty."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I see"

"That why you should come over. Something might be wrong with him."

"I guess. I had some reports from others about him"

"Yes, please hurry.", I turn toward the door and open it.

"Iroha-chan is on her way…" What I saw, was Yukinon and Hikki pretty close to each other and Yukinon was red. I guess they were getting a little intimate when I interrupted. I started to blush from that and I looked away. The main reason for that was because I also tried to get close to him.

"A-am I interrupting?" Well it is shocking. That they flirt openly but once behind closed doors. I have no idea what they do. They just hold each other… No knowing them, I guess they just sit far from each other.

Yukinon put on her poker face, she flicked her hair out of the way and walk back to her chair and replied, "No, not at all. I was just pouring tea for Hikigaya-kun." Hmm… I see. Well that is explanation that Yukinon might say.

•••

After a few minutes of the club room becoming silent, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yukinon replied to the knock.

The door open, and Iroha-chan showed up.

"Senpaaii!" Said Iroha-chan walk up to him. Leaning close to him, which for some reason cause him to blush. Why are you blushing?

"So, what's going on? There's a lot, I been hearing about you today, Senpai." She waited for his replied. But nothing came out from him. She back away and face us for an explanation.

"I don't know what's wrong with Hikki." I said

"Neither do I." Yukinon replied.

"I see. Well, I'll just have him do some manual labor for me. You don't mind, right Senpai?" He glared at her but it did not face her. I would have been scared. "Alright! Follow me, Senpai!"

As Iroha-chan walked out of the door, Hikigaya-kun got up to follow her. At the door, he turns around and face us.

"I rather spend the rest of my day with you lovely ladies, but duty calls." I looked downward to hide my embarrassment. I know I'm blushing hard like a tomato. Hikki you are so bold.

"Senpai, you're so slow! Huh? What happen here?" Asked Iroha-chan

"N-nothing happen Iroha-chan!" I replied

"… Nothing at all" Replied Yukinon

"Well, let go Senpai". As they both left the clubroom.

I went back to my cell phone until I notice that Yukinon was on the laptop. That's right we had some request to answer. I heard my phone ring, I put it to my ear. It was Iroha-chan, it seems she called to inform us that she can't help Hikki out either.

"It seems that Iroha-chan couldn't help either."

"Well it is fine, let get back to answering those request, Yuigahama-san."

We started to work on the request. As we were working, Hikigaya-kun open the door to the club room and walked in.

"Oh, Hikki's back."

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun, we were waiting for you… We need your help."

"Well I'll go first, Yuigahama…" Well there nothing I say back but I really didn't like this one. It was too close to actual one.

Yukinon cleared her throat while trying to hold back a blush. I guess she is embarrass because the request was about romance. "T-there's a guy that I l-like. S-should I confess to him? What if he says no?" She glances at Hikki who had a worried face. Wait! Did he actually believe that Yukinon might actually like someone? Hikki, there is no guy that is close to her. So, you don't have to worr… Wait! Why am I trying console him?

"Anyone would be lucky to have you. But if he says no… Then I'll be glad to tell you yes." I see, so that why Yukinon waited for Hikki. But does that actually work for solving this request? Well it is Yukinon, so she might have an idea to solved it. I trust Yukinon. She is soo cute and smart too.

Yukinon just sat there, doing her usual pose that she always does. When she thinks. She has the same pose like that statue of a person on the toilet thinking.

"Hmm… I suppose that will do. We'll just remove that last part and replace it with something like this… Yuigahama-san, how's this?" asked Yukinon.

I walked up to the laptop and read what was on the screen. I nodded with a bright smile. It was good.

"Looks great! What do you think Hikki?" As I slid the laptop toward Hikki so he can read it.

"Well, at least Hikigaya-kun is good for something for once." said Yukinon with a grin.

"My turn", I took the laptop away from Hikki. "Ah! This one is from Yumiko! Let see, 'A boy that I have thought of as an acquaintance acted different towards me today. I don't know what I'm feeling for him and I don't fully understand those feelings. But it is definitely unexpected. What should I do? My heart is still beating fast."

I felt something. It felt the same way as when Sable gets into trouble. Guilt. This feeling… is coming from him… Hikki. I faced Hikki and peered at him. Why? Why do I feel guilt from you? He averted his eyes away. Yes, this is guilt. Then it hit me, it was because Hikki did something to Yumiko. I started to type out a respond without a reply from Hikki. Yukinon found that strange, so she walked over to me as I was finishing up and she stared at the screen.

Yukinon read out what I just typed out, "You shouldn't worry about that at all. He is probably just acting weird for the day, just treat him normal as always…" Yukinon was thinking again. Maybe it the respond, it is the only thing I could think of. "Wait! Could she be talking about Hikigaya-kun?" Yes, Yukinon, he said something to another girl. She looked at Hikigaya-kun, who turned away out of embarrassment. He is a boy after all.

"Anyway, let's go with the next question. Ah, how about this one."

Yukinon looked at the laptop and read out the question, "Two of my friends are having a fight. I can't just pick one side but I still want us all to be friends. What should I do?" She looked over to Hikki for a respond.

He said something stupid, "You should not pick either. Choose me instead."

I looked at Yukinon and we both nodded.

"That won't really work…" I said.

"It seems this method can't solve every request… So, I take back what I said about you being useful…" Yukinon looked at him then continue what she said, "Well, he succeeded once. Maybe we should focus on the relationship ones."

"Sound good!" I said.

Hikigaya-kun had a face of horror. Why? We continue to answer the request. Hikki did the most of the work while Yukinon modifying them. I help pick the good ones. I was not planning to help with much more but while I was watching them, I started to fantasize again. It was a stupid fantasy dream thingy. I rather help both of them than dream about walking into a room with Hikki changing and somehow, he started touching me. I could dream later. At home, in my room. Alone…

"Shall we call it a day."

•••

After packing up our things and cleaning the club room, the three of us gave the key to Hiratsuka-sensei. She seems to be acting weird. Then we made our way outside of the school. Hikki left to get his bike, after his return, we walked together for a little while. At the station, giving our good-byes.

"I can't wait to see you two again tomorrow."

"S-see ya, Hikki." That was embarrassing

"G-goodbye."

As we left Hikigaya-kun, we walked together to the station. I talked to Yukinon about Sable, as we board the train.

"Today Hikki was really weird. He was like woah…Then he was like eh…" I said. Yukinon looked at me weird. Did I say something weird?

"Well yes, he was strange today." Replied Yukinon.

"Well it was not bad, right Yukinon?" I replied

"W-well yes, it had a certain charm to it."

"Yes, like being call pretty." I said

"Yes, I did enjoy being called that. B-but it not like no one complimented before. Many of the boys and some girls in my pervious academies called me cute." Yukinon replied. I wonder if Yukinon still get confess weekly?

"That might be true but it is Hikki that said them. That's like suuuper rare." I told Yukinon.

"Well yes, coming from him those words do mean a lot. Now that I think about it." Right!

As we continue our talk, we enjoy the warm atmosphere. Then we separated to our respected path to our homes. When I got to the door to my home, I can hear Sable barking. It really was a good day. To spend my time with the people I love. I can't wait for tomorrow.

_ **Bonus: Hiratsuka-sensei POV**

It been a bad day, I have a hangover. Yesterday, I went for drinks and maybe find a guy. I got drunk and two guys took me home. Sadly, they were just scum that saw a beautiful drunk woman and wanted to take advantage. In my drunk induce anger, I beat the crap out of both of them. Thinking about that just making me angry, well let take it out on him. I guess I'll check up on those kids. I pick some document up just to look professional even though I'm not doing anything at the moment. I walk toward the club room. As I turn the corner, I saw Yuigahama-san walking through the hallway. When she spotted me, she just started to waved at me. I was going to pass her when she seems to just remember something. And called out to me. Really now this child, can be forgetful at time.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, do you have a minute?" Ask Yuigahama-san

"What is it Yuigahama-san?" I replied.

"Yukinon, want to talk to you about Hikki" What did that brat do this? I'm so going to punch you.

"What did Hikigaya do this time?" I asked

"Well Hikki was like whoa! And then he called us beautiful. Then Yukinon and me were shock. Then I was like what. He said that." Really Yuigahama-san, please use words. Your grades are not good in literature. You need to study more. I'm worry that you are not going to pass. Well with Yukinoshita and Hikigaya-kun, you can easily get good grades if you study with them. Do you even know how to study? Just don't take after them. They are smart but their essays just reflect their personality. One rotten and another one just cold…

"Yuigahama, I don't really understand what you said." I replied.

"Hikki, called Yukinon and me beautiful" What?! He did? Now that is a surprise, that boy rather keep those comment lock away because it is embarrassing but he does read light novel in public that are more embarrassing covers on them.

"I see… Well I'll have Yukinoshita explain" Yeah Yukinoshita might be a better choice to explain. What Hikigaya really say. I doubt Yuigahama heard right and the fact that she like him might ruin her reasoning.

We walked back to the club room. I open the door and it seems that Yuigahama was behind me. I walked toward the table and place my papers down on the table. Then I ask, "So, what is going on with Hikigaya-kun? Yuigahama was telling me, he changed and saying weird things."

Yukinoshita started to explain it to me. She told me how he called both of them beautiful. That was really shocking that he did that. Well those two, do have a thing for him. And I guess that remark might be weird but I guess it made them happy. I wish someone say that to me. Ah! It seems that Yukinoshita is about to conclude her explanation. I guess I have to replied, "H-Hikigaya said that?"

"Yeah…" Replied Yuigahama-san

"Yes." Replied Yukinoshita

"Hmm… Yeah I wonder what gotten into him? Well let me go find him and see what the problem is."

I approach the door, open it and walked out. There he was standing. I walk toward him

"I heard about what you said, Hikigaya-kun. Is everything alright? He just nodded, now I'm a bit worried that he did not replied to me. That boy always has smartass remark. I got a bit closer to him. "Are you sure? I want to help you?

"I'm fine now that you are here" Replied Hikigaya-kun. This boy is sly to think he would use a pick-up line. Well sorry to inform you but those kinds of words don't work on me. I heard thousand of them from crappy men before. I place my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I have heard my fair amount of pick-up lines. Sadly, those relationship did not last long. Well I have some resistance built up against that kind of smooth talk." Ouch! That hurt, why did I add the part of failed relationships. I feel sad now.

"Those guys didn't know what they had." Sadly, those words hurt too. I gave a small smile but one way to fix this. He had that face that says that I'm old and experience. I have to punch him. I tighten my grip on him. Yes, a good punch to the gut will teach him that using pick-up lines on others for kicks is terrible. And for calling me old was a mistake.

"Now then Hikigaya-kun, I'm gonna have to punch you to try to fix your problem. I also have to get you back for referencing my age…" Brat calling me old. "This one will be especially hard. So, prepare yourself, Hikigaya-kun!" Drawing my arm back to throw the punch. Putting strength in shoulders and twisting my abs. It is ready. I threw it at him.

"Age does not matter to a beauty like you!"

BA-THUMP

I stop my punch, centimeters away from his face.

BA-THUMP

My heart… I was shock. I can feel that my mouth was open and I'm turning red. That was a direct hit. If I was the Death Star, I would have been destroyed.

BA-THUMP

I took a step closer to him. My heart might be beating faster and louder. I was getting too close to him. I can see his small facial hair under his nose. The smell of ocean, I expect that was his body wash gives off and MAXX Coffee.

"W-what… Really?" Is what heard from him. I'm not sure why?

BA-THUMP

Stop my heart! I don't know what I will do if he hears you. Should I ask him. Well as a teacher it is pretty bad to have that kind of relationship. A teacher-student romantic relationship is bad in our society. B-but this a relationship between a man and woman… No, I really should not ask him… Maybe I should.

BA-THUMP

"H-Hikigaya-kun…" Am I really going for it. "Y-you want… Umm…" No, I can't say that. In the end we are teacher and student. "…Never mind"

I walk back to the club room, open the door to see the girls sitting down.

"Sorry, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama… I-I can't do anything against that."

I might have been a bit happy with Hikigaya-kun words. Stupid brat. Hurry and graduate so we can go a date. I walked away, with a pep in my step. I turn the corner when I recalled his remarks again. I started to bang my head against the wall. Maybe I really should have asked him out. What will happen to me if someone else takes him. Stupid Shizuka! Stupid! Stupid! You're still young, you might fine a good guy. Stupid! You cannot have gotten captivated by his sweet words. Stupid Hachiman! Making me embarrass. I'm a bad teacher for trying to ask him out.

"Hiratsuka-sensei?"

I stop and turn to look at Yukinoshita. I clear my throat. And ask her, "Yukinoshita? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you to return your paper." She replied.

"Ah! I forgot about them. Thank you." That's right had some document in my hand. I take them out of her hand. I guess I'll leave but as a woman and a victim of Hikigaya-kun I feel like it is right to warn her.

"Well I'll take my leave but before that Yukinoshita. Be careful with Hikigaya-kun" I told her, before leaving her behind.

••••

I found myself in my home. I have a cup of ramen sitting with boil water cooking the noodles in front of me. A nice cold beer in my right hand. A box of Christmas cake that pass its expiration date in front of me. It not like I'm going to eat it but I just wanted to reminisce the good times like the Christmas party with those kids. I glance at the pile of beer cans beside me… I really should have asked Hikigaya-kun out. Making your female teacher blush. Boy! When I get my hands on you, I'll have you give me a back massage. I guess I also should prepare a marriage certification too. I can see a bright future ahead me. I really do love those kids. I can't wait for the next day.

 **Well I wrote a lot. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Also, the concept of POV is hard for some to understand. I'll give you guys a head up on the current materials I'm working. So here is the list below.**

 **So, read the material (like most of my professors tell us to do)**

 **Next chapter is from the light novel/anime. Ramen…**

" **Box Step" by Some Chinese Guy**

" **Blue Moon" by Lose- Please finish this. I like it so much.**

" **My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" by FireHero- I'm just taking shot at both author and author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus because they made something great and had not updated it.**

" **Growth" by Achoopredator- OCs' POV (I want more but yeah I guess I finish this for own goal)**

 **Also read the cultural event thing from the light novel or watch the anime… Saki's POV**

" **One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**


	4. Ramen Chefs' POV

**Well first thanks for the reviews, I see many people review it and some defending me. I'm kind of honored. To tell you truth I'm an University student so I don't really care what other say. In my papers and report both in English (Literature too) and Biology (my field of study), I received C's and B's so yeah, I know have some grammar and spelling mistakes but what is important is that my ideals actually got through to guys. That's all that matters. Also, since some actually figure out, yeah, I'm an anime reviewer, and yes, my gimmick is writing bad reviews and when I mean bad reviews, I mean bad grammar and spelling. Just another way to stand out in a media via writting.**

 **The next paragraph below is actually the material I research or use. Sadly, I can't find a good source for the second section in this chapter so… I think it pretty bad that section. I had issues with describing the clothes they wear and I use black and white image of that scene from the official volume 7 of OreGairu. As you can see, this is mob character POV. And it is the first of many. And yeah also updated the list, way in the bottom.**

 **For the first section read Volume 5, chapter 4. Also, the second section, I can't find it but it is Volume 7 or watch anime episode 1 of Season 2. I use "Just Another Day at the Service Club" By Xayushraj29 for the Ramen shop's name. Last section is from Volume 10.5 of Chapter 2 of OreGairu.**

 **One last thing doing the research for this chapter made me hungry. That fact that I have to search for the term or learn what those terms means. Yes, the term gita gita is a term for extra fatty, a layer of fat and oil above the broth. All those images and description of ramen.**

* * *

Some Random Chiba Ramen Chef's POV:

I been in the ramen business for years. Twenty years of being a Ramen chef, I seen everything. I love to cook ramen, it is the greatest among Japanese cuisine. Sadly, even though it is well known there is a decline. Why do I say that? Well there is a trend in health. More people want to eat healthy. Well I'm use to that. My female customers are less every year. They just don't want to eat a rich meal. This remind me of that young high school girl with purple eyes that use to come to the old shop I trained at to be a chef at, ten years ago. She was really beautiful, only if I was five years younger at that time. She would have come there to eat every day after school. She really enjoyed the ramen. It been ten years now I guess she is married now and eating her own healthy meals, she make for her husband. Times has change.

Today is just another day with businessmen and boys are lined up waiting for their turn to eat my ramen. This lunch break is tiresome but the income from the paying customers makes up for it and their face of fullness bring a joy to my heart. There seems to be a commotion at the ticket machine but I do not look up since a customer wanted more noodles. At the corner of my eye on the counter I saw two tickets for tonkatsu. I picked up both tickets and turned around to prepare the ramen. Then I heard a feminine voice.

"Kona-otoshi please."

"Ah, I'll take hari-gane then." Said a male voice.

I looked at those customers. A woman in her late 20s. This woman is fairly tall, and busty. She has purple eyes and long black hair that reaches her shins, that sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders. Her black party dressed formed an elegant arc with the lines of her body and a fur neck wrap was wrapped around her pale nape. Her tied up hair was glossy black as if it was arranged with her dress. She had black glove that matched her dress that looked surprisingly soft. She look like a piece of art sitting there at the counter.

Her partner a male, I guess might be her boyfriend. He appears to be young but nowadays you can't tell anymore base off of appearance. He is of average height with short medium messy black hair. A short strand of hair sticking upwards. He has a face that has dead fish eyes. He had just a plain T-shirts. Compare to the woman beside him he was plain, I guess he might be a college student or yakuza member.

If I have to guess they should have been on a date, base on the woman's dress but I guess the boyfriend forgot to reserve reservations for a fancy restaurant or they just had sex from the night before and came from a love hotel to grab a meal before returning or separating. Well it is not my problem, they paid for their meal and as along they don't start a fight. I don't care but why do I feel like I seen this woman before? I looked around to see that the other customers were paying attention to the couple. I looked back to the couple. The woman just prepared the paper apron that was provide with an excited look and what appears to confirming the position of the pepper, sesame seeds, leaf mustard, and ginger.

I quickly gave them their ramen since cooking the noodles was fast.

The woman took the chopsticks and place her hand together, "Thank you for the food"

"Thank you for the food." Said the boyfriend (TN: I forgot how to spell it. So, I went with English)

I left them to enjoy their meal. After several minutes and serving several customers. The woman asked for more noodles. Then started talking to her boyfriend. I gave her more and she added leaf mustard. I went back to my pots to check on the broth.

"It's like this ramen.", the girlfriend said. Why is she talking about ramen? Well none of my business. She continued talking, "When you're young, you think tonkatsu ramen is the best and the fat is delicious. You can't accept anything except for kotteri soup, but once you grow up, you start to slowly allow for salt ramen and soy sauce ramen." Why are you talking about ramen broth? Yeah, this woman is weird. Maybe that why she is dating that guy.

"I-isn't that just becoming old…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

Yeah, they are a weird couple. I rather return to cooking and serving my costumers. The couple still talking about food when I pass by them. But I was surprise from what I heard and saw.

"I like pickled vegetables, however…" Said the girlfriend. Why does she look drunk? And why a drunk like opinion?

"I like them like you, too" Said the boyfriend. Wow this guy is smooth. He just confessed that he is in love with this woman that easily. I'm so surprise.

...

Their conversation halted for some reason and there was silence. I looked at the couple. The woman was spacing out. His words might have pull a heart string or two. This guy really knows his stuff. When their eyes met, she gulped her water in a fluster. Her cheeks were red.

"Ah, y-you mean the pickled vegetables. R-Right. I-I also like them."

"…Um, it's kind of embarrassing when you say it so awkwardly like that, please stop." Said the boyfriend. Yeah, this guy he knows what he is doing. Playing the embarrassment card.

"J-Just what are you talking about!? Then again… what the heck did I even want to talk about…?" Replied the girlfriend.

I don't know what they are talking about. But it went from food to love. So, this couple is just plain weird. The girlfriend's mood turned better and she casually lifted her chopsticks.

"Here, have a pork fillet."

"Thank you. I'll give you my bamboo shoots then."

"Fufu, thank you." This couple really making me happy but jealous too. I want a caring girlfriend too.

"Considering your age and all, you should take your dietary fibers." Replied the boyfriend. This boyfriend really does have guts to said that kind of remarks.

"Don't say more than you need to." She threatens him

"Ouch." He said as he rubbed his head after she hit him as he ate his ramen. That's what you get for telling your girlfriend that she is old.

I looked at the satisfied face of the couple I guess the taste of my store satisfied their taste bud, the woman smiled.

"Since you showed me a delicious store like this, I feel like I need to take you along somewhere myself." Said the girlfriend. I guess the boyfriend pick the right place. I'm not trying to brag but my ramen shop is pretty good.

"Do you have a recommendation?" Said the boyfriend

"I certainly do. Back when I was a student, I was out on a conquest for all the ramen shops in the Chiba neighborhood. But it may be a bit strange for a student and teacher to be going out together so often. So, once you graduate, I'll take you somewhere." Said the girlfri…Wait! They are sensei and student. Were they on a date? No! She just said that it is weird if they are together always. No way! They had a one-night stand? Right?

"Oh no, that's okay, I don't really need you sensei, so if you could just tell me the place" said the male student, I guess I'll call him that.

 _Crack_ _._

Did I hear bones cracking… Yeah, I'm just hearing wrong I am old now. Although the store was so noisy, I could hear that sound... Yeah for my safety, let not say anything in front of the teacher and student couple. I'm getting a bit scared of that sensei.

"Oops, the chopsticks broke." Said the sensei

"By all means, please take me along…" said the male student

I looked at what the sensei said. In her hands… And I'm pretty sure chopsticks don't break when you hold them, normally…

"Indeed. Look forward to it." Said the sensei

The sensei looked like she was the one enjoying herself. I guess it is important for a sensei to be able to relax once in a while. They do hold the future of the next generation. I guess those two have a deeper relationship of sensei and student. I saw them get and leave my shop. As I was placing a meal in front of another costumer. I notice the back of that woman. I might have look at her with bad intention but that back of hair and how it flows reminded me of that high school girl… I might be tired now. I saw both image overlapping. I still have dinner rush to get through… Yeah, I guess I'm tired and it still hot this summer.

I guess it is not too bad eating ramen with someone. Whether you're alone or with someone, ramen was still delicious. And I make really delicious ramen. The fact that this sensei and student left my store satisfied made me happy.

* * *

Kyoto Ramen Chef POV:

I been working as a chef at a famous restaurant Tenka Ippin ramen. It was a cool night today. It appears that we are in tourist season. I guess many high school students will be here to eat ramen during their trip. I was serving an older businessman when I heard what hears like crying. Was someone actually crying outside the store. I hope it is not a woman. It would bring down the reputation of the store.

The door open, and three costumers walked in. I called out, "Hello, Welcome!"

One was an older woman in her late 20s. She was beautiful and busty but why is she wearing black sunglasses during the night. She seems to have a white blouse under a black business jacket. Is she cold? Her outfit does enhance her curves. Her long black hair flows behind her. Right behind her seems to younger woman, may be in her late teens. She was also beautiful. She has the bluest eyes I ever seen. Her long hair was bundle up but some streak of hair flow down in front of her. She appears to have a heavier coat on. Her black cardigan fit her. And her pants gives her a slender body. Another person was behind her. He was a male. He was similar age as the girl. In his late teens. He is of average height with short medium messy black hair. A short strand of hair sticking upwards. He was plain. But I notice that his eyes were like dead fish eyes and that there was redness in his eyes. I wonder if the teenagers are on a date and the older one might be a chaperone. I get a feeling that those three might be actually closer. Their relationship must be really close. They have an aura that gives off that they are dangerous.

They sat at the counter. The guy and the older woman sat on the side of the younger girl. They order two ramen and a side dish. I turn around to prepare their meal. After few minute, I gave them their meal. The older woman added some of her broth and noodles to the side dish for the young one. The guy just watched but ate his meal slowly. I guess he was taking in all the flavor and texture of the ramen. I turn around to prepare the next bowl of ramen when I heard coughing behind me like they were chocking on something.

"What a violent taste"

I did not need to turn around to know who it was. I guess it might be that young girl with blue eyes. It was her first ramen. She does have an appearance of wealth. They kept eating while I was preparing and serving ramen to the other costumers, the older women and only guy were talking to each other. It seems that they are having a discussion on ramen. Well they might be ramen fans. I feel like I can work harder from knowing that. While I was thinking about making the broth of the ramen better and taster, I heard and saw the three get up. I see them walk out the door. They are really close to each other. I guess I'll get back to work.

* * *

Some Random Chiba Ramen Chef #2's POV:

It is another cold spring day in Chiba. Even though it is cold, I'm here at my shop, Naritake, sweating. I as chef at my own ramen shop, am just tired. I have a well-known shop so I just can't take a break. Heck my store is one of many of Naritake that are located in Tokyo and in Paris, France. So yeah it is a lot of work and I get tired but it is an honor to work in this shop and being the head chef too. Is not bad either.

I heard the door open and I welcome the costumers, "Hello, 'elcome!"

The store is pretty full. The counter is where most of my costumers' seat at. I hear a pair of footsteps move toward the ticket machine.

"I suggest the shoyu flavor. Miso's pretty good too, but for your first time, it's usually best to go with shoyu." Said a male voice.

"I'll go with that then" Said a female voice.

I took a glance at voices. A young woman around teenage age. She has brown, shoulder length bobbed hair. Wearing a fur scarf, her beige coat was tightly zipped up at the front. With her boats firmly worn at her feet and a short, plaited skirt. Her boots with slightly raised heels looks uncomfortable.

He is of average height with short medium messy black hair. A short strand of hair sticking upwards. He has a face that has dead fish eyes. He has a jacket that was navy with black that cover his pockets, shoulder, cuff of his sleeves, and his collar. He has a green sweater under his jacket. Khaki pants and black shoes. They sat at the counter seats. I went back into the kitchen since it was on shift.

The guy called out to one of my waiters, " Gita gita"

"Gita? Huh?" Said the confuse girl

"It refers to the amount of fat you want in your broth. Oh, can we get assari broth for her?" He replied and finish his order.

I guess I'll start preparing the ramen for both. The waiter called out to me, "Gita and assari"

"Yes, coming up!" I decided to add a twist to the ramen since I am working. And I feel like it.

While I was preparing the ramen, I over hear some of their conversation just bits here and there.

"…Look like our ramen's…"

"Huh? What the…"

"…Naritake is normally pretty good…"

"… I was looking for."

I was a bit confuse but I deliver the ramen to them. And then return to making more ramen and checking on the broth.

"Eh? What is this, is this fat, are you for real?" Said the girl

"Thank you for the food."

It seems that they started to eat. Even though, it took the girl longer to start. But both of them ate and they seem satisfied, they were silence while eating.

"…It is frustrating but it was good." Said the girl.

Wait! Are those two on a date. That is strange. Normally you don't take a girl on a date to a ramen shop. Well I guess we are pretty famous maybe that's why.

"I'm glad to hear that." Said the boy

"Well, I suppose taking a girl into a store that's normally hard to enter alone by herself might score you some points" Said the girl.

Wow they really were on a date. I'm surprise that a guy has the gut to take a girl to a ramen shop. Most of the time, they take a girl to a café shop to impress them on how they are knowledgeable and classy. I think that is stupid but if you want to settle down that is something you have to do to impress the ladies. It seems like the guy is in deep thought. After a while, with a satisfied face, he got up and the girl follow him out of the shop. I saw the door close behind him, I finally recalled him. That was one of my regulars, I believe his name is Hikigaya. Well damn! Good for you Hikigaya-san, you finally found someone to spend time with.

* * *

 **Well again, Thanks for reading. The following list is below. I have great ideas for them except for "One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito. That story might be shorter than the rest so my idea is that I'll most likely start both "One Thing Leads to Another" and "A Different Turn" and release both on the same day but it will take longer. As for now you can tell I been doing weekly releases but that will change in the future. I have a while before reaching that point. So, I want to know what you guys think? Should I work both stories and release both or one story at a time? For that story, I don't have the confidence to write a half a page or a page long POV.**

 **Warning on the next chapter, there is fluff….**

" **Box Step" by Some Chinese Guy**

" **Blue Moon" by Lose- Please finish this. I like it so much.**

" **My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" by FireHero- I'm just taking shot at both author and author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus because they made something great and had not updated it.**

" **Growth" by Achoopredator- OCs' POV (I want more but yeah I guess I finish this for own goal)**

 **Also read the cultural event thing from the light novel or watch the anime… Saki's POV**

" **One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**

" **A Different Turn" by StoryTelleroftheMist**


	5. Box Step Universe: Yukinoshita Part 1

**Sorry…**

 **Well explanation at bottom of the story.**

 **So yeah disclaimer like always: I do not own OreGairu or any of the characters and it is the properties of Wataru Watari. And also, I do not own any of fanfics or the characters in them, they are the properties of the Author.**

* * *

~Yukino POV~

"Mother, what did you called me for?"

I found myself in a café that catered to high class and the wealth of Chiba. I sat in front of mother with a hot cup of earl tea that the waiter just placed on the table.

"Yukino-chan, you could have greeted me"

"Mother?"

"Fine! Yukino-chan, you will be attending a formal dance. The following week"

"Mother, we talked about this, I rather not"

"Yukino, you will be there since Haruno will be late."

"M-mother I…"

"Yukino, you will attend until Haruno arrives. I allow you to bring two of your little acquaintances that Gahama-san and that boy"

She got up and left behind the sums for the two teas. She did not give me a chance to refuse it. It was an order, I have to follow. The fact that she told me, I can bring two acquaintances means to bring some acquaintance that won't embarrass Yukinoshita family. But mother you could have use the right name, her name is Yuigahama not Gahama. If it was the past, I would have asked Hayama-san but now was not an option he is an acquaintance from my childhood. I believe Hikigaya-kun would describe it as a childhood friend… Hikigaya-kun? Yuigahama? I know it is selfish if I ask him since he already agreed to my earlier request on that day. But I have no option. Ah! I forgot, Mother gave me permission to bring two acquaintances, I can bring Yuigahama-san and him, Hikigaya-kun.

After school, I was sitting at my chair in the clubroom. I was waiting for her and him to arrive. I heard the door open. Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama-san just walked into the clubroom. Hikigaya-kun close the door behind him. I got up from my chair. I was nervous but I have to be serious. I bowed to them. My hands were clasped together. I know my hands were trembling. I can feel it in my fingers. I was starting to panic. I was thinking about what if they reject my request. I know they won't but I'm still scared.

"Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san… I have a personal request to make." I asked them

"Yukinon? Did something bad happen?" Said a worried Yuigahama-san

Seeing her worried, made me feel uneasy. I rose up from my position. My uneasiness made me fiddle with my blazer's sleeve. I was about to say something when Hikigaya-kun spoke up.

"We're not in hurry. Gather your thoughts."

I looked at him, a little scared.

"Eh? Sure…Thank you." I paused then started to speak again, "Would you like to have tea, perhaps?" Foolish Yukino! Why asked a rhetorical question like that? You always brew tea.

"Why ask? You brew it everyda- "I know that Hikigaya-kun, I'm just trying to calm myself down.

"Of course, Yukinon!" Interrupted Yuigahama. Well yes Yuigahama, I know that interrupting Hikigaya-kun was right thing to do but you should have let him finish is rude remark.

I gave them a smile before turning around to prepare the tea. Yuigahama-san was talking to me about a new accessories store that open in Tsudanuma. She really energetically about it. I answer back while I was brewing the tea. I found this relaxing. I guess this a soothing routine for me. I guess it does help calm me down a bit. I took a glimpse at Hikigaya-kun. He just sat there at his chair. Waiting for us. Not even reading his light novel. Once the tea was ready, I pour it into each respected cup. I serve each their tea, Yuigahama-san and I sat at our chairs.

"So… What's the deal?" Asked Hikigaya-kun. Geez Hikigaya-kun, I was working up to it. I look up from my cup and stared at them. I start to scanned around the room, also tracing the rim of my cup. I was just think how I should ask them. I don't want to be forceful.

I sighed and I prepared to asked them. I looked at them.

"As I said, I have a personal request to you… Umm both of you. I do admit said request might sound unusual, probably even weird. As such I do not demand from you to comply at all… at all costs, so to speak, but it would help me greatly if you do." I asked. (Yes, I kept this as the same from original story. Word by word. It sounds something that she would say)

I saw Hikigaya made a face that's seems to be in pain. Looking at him, I bite my lip gently to keep focus. I know it sound weird but I'm trying to ask nicely. As I continue with my request.

"It is well known fact that my family is quite wealthy, and this fact brings a whole host of consequences. One of them is having to attend many formal events where presence of one or both children is mandatory." I said. (I also kept this word to word from original story)

I took a sip of my tea, I was still worried but I'm calm. Looking at their faces helps. It just that I'm worried that I might have sounded like I was bragging about my family's wealth. Which was not my intend.

"You may probably deduce already that I don't handle those events very well, so I had always tired to avoid attending. This should have been no exception, but my sister said she would arrived late. Mother insists I should come as a… substitute, but she kindly allowed me to bring two personal acquaintances along if I so desire." (Yeah, I had trouble with this passage. I kept laughing. I already imagine Yukinoshita and Hikigaya-kun at a dance. But yeah, it word by word this part and maybe the next)

I close my eyes and gulped the last bit of saliva.

"So, this is my request. No, that was the wrong choice of words. I…I hereby humbly ask of you to accompany me to the formal event."

With my eyes still close, I waited for their replied. Those few seconds of silence felt like years.

"So, you want us to go to a party with you?" Asked Yuigahama

I open my eyes out of bewilderment. Yuigahama-san, what am I going to do with you. It is a formal not a party.

"Not a party per se but a formal social event, Yuigahama-san."

"Whatever! Of course, I'll come!" Replied Yuigahama-san

I gave her a small nod and a smile. I felt relieved.

"Me too. I don't have plans anyways, you know" Said a Hikigaya-kun scratching his head.

Oh my! Really now Hikigaya-kun, what foolish remark. I felt a smile on my face. A little banter with him felt right. I replied, "Are there times when you actually do have plans at all, Hikigaya-kun?" Yes, as mention before a little banter between us felt normal.

"There are. Like, I don't know, quality time with Komachi? And even if I don't, you can be so lucky for getting my help at any time. Just like now." Replied Hikigaya-kun. To think you will use your sister.

"So, are you admitting that your laziness can only be overridden by your sis-con tendencies?" I tilted my head after replying.

"Come on Yukinon, you don't look gift horse in the mouth and stuff. I mean, it's Hikki we're talking about" Replied a smiling Yuigahama.

This girl, she really need to fix her study habits. But I do understand what she is trying to say.

"Yuigahama, gift horse right here and not amused. Can you stop learning bad things from Yukinoshita? Please. Pretty please." That is something that I rather not touch. I rather she learns more academy centric information.

Oh my! This girl actual sticks out her tongue, what strange and cute thing to do. She showed Hikigaya-kun the tip of her small pink tongue. It reminded me of a cat but for Yuigahama-san case it would be a dog. How strange? I looked over to Hikigaya-kun and he had a disapproval expression.

I sighed before saying anything, "Jokes aside, I'm glad and grateful that you accepted my request." I really am glad that they would accepted it.

I saw Hikigaya-kun open his light novel and rested his head on his free hand palm.

"No problem. As usual, you know." Said Hikigaya-kun in a crude manner.

"Yes indeed. That was exactly why I asked. And that is exactly why I'm grateful."

Hikigaya-kun nodded.

"So, Yukinon, when is the party. I mean event?" Asked Yuigahama-san

"Next Friday evening. Why?" I replied

"I mean, we probably have to dress up, be formal and stuff?" Asked Yuigahama-san

"You are correct about that," Why would she ask this? Placing my finger on my chin to think. I only can conclude that she was asking if she need to buy a dress. Well it would help but she can just use my older dresses. I have many and sadly at most I'm only allowed to wear it once or twice. Being in the public eye, there are rules on wearing the same dress several times. "Let see… You can borrow one of my dresses like last time."

"Thanks! And by the way…" She asked, and turn toward Hikigaya-kun

"What?"

"You have to dress up too. You know"

"So? I dressed up fine when we went to that fancy bar."

"You looked like a yakuza. Especially with those eyes of yours." I replied

"Yes! That was spot on! I could not put my finger on it back then. But yeah you looked totally like a yakuza." Said Yuigahama-san

"Does that mean I can easily pass for a yakuza. Huh? May as well become one." Replied Hikigaya-kun

Really now! Oh dear. This boy is terrible. Trying to hold back a headache. I massage my temple. "That would be a better choice than house husband."

"Don't underestimate me, woman. I still can be a house husband yakuza."

I can't imagine him cooking for a gang. This boy is too lazy to cook.

"Hikki, you are hopeless." Said a regretful Yuigahama-san

"Buzz off." Replied Hikigaya-kun

"Back to the topic at hand. Yuigahama-san is right for once. We will have to pick you a formal set of clothes." I interrupted

"That is fine and all but I have to find the money for it."

Well it is reasonable conclusion but I can't accept that. I shook my head and gave him a small smile. It is my request so…

"I'll cover the expenses. It is my request, after all." I replied

It really is my request and you already fulfil part of it.

"Erm, you don't have to. I'll find some money too" Said Hikigaya-kun

I raise my palm to stop him.

"Don't feel guilty. As I said, it was my request. It is settled then. I suggest that tomorrow at 4 in the evening at Chiba Station. We will pick you something." Well there are some rules to follow too but that that can be discussed at a later time.

…

I made it to my bed. My bookbag was on the floor beside my bed. I found myself lying down face first into my pillow. I felt relieved, that the two of them are the closest people I have. Nee-san and Hayama-san use to be the closest one to my heart. I'm really grateful that they accepted my request. I knew they would. I flip over and lifted my phone toward my eye level. I swiped the screen to unlock it. I went to my picture album. I scroll down to the picture I wanted. On the screen was a picture of Yuigahama and her dog Sable. She had the biggest grin. I swiped to the right to a picture of a young man. This picture of Hikigaya reading his light novel. Yuigahama-san really did take a good picture of him without him noticing. Now that I think about it, how many pictures of us did Yuigahama-san took without us noticing. Placing my phone down and sitting up. I prepared for the following day.

* * *

 **So yeah, it turns out I had spring break and forgot about it. So, my spring break was sleeping in, playing Monster Hunter World, and watching anime. That why it took longer to write and post this. By the way, this story was supposed to be two parts but I split it into three.**

 **So the list of current project I'm working on, once I'm done with "Box Step", I'll add the next story:**

" **Box Step" by Some Chinese Guy**

" **Blue Moon" by Lose- Please finish this. I like it so much.**

" **My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" by FireHero- I'm just taking shot at both author and author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus because they made something great and had not updated it.**

" **Growth" by Achoopredator- OCs' POV (I want more but yeah I guess I finish this for own goal)**

 **Also read the cultural event thing from the light novel or watch the anime… Saki's POV**

" **One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**

" **A Different Turn" by StoryTelleroftheMist**


	6. Box Step Universe: Yukinoshita Part 2

**For some reason, I have to say that I don't take any real credit for any real moments. For this arc? Story? Well whatever I'm writing, majority goes to Some Chinese Guy, the original Arthur. I'm just writing a POV that is similar or quoted from the original source. The point of what I'm doing, well getting into other characters' mind and writing about that side.**

 **So yeah, this section? Ok this part, gave me so much trouble. Well the dancing part was easy. Heck, the box step is actually the only dance I know. I have no rhythm so yeah, this the only dance I can do and have confidence to dance it with someone else. So, what was the hard part… the tailor part, I'm a poor University student. My cheap suit only good for job interviews and the likes. Well my last concern is that I don't remember if it was this story, another, or the light novel but one of Hikigaya-kun's 108 skills is dancing.**

* * *

Love. If I have to analyzed it. I would divide into the biological sense and the emotional. I know that hormones and chemical imbalance produce by the body give rise to what is called love but I do enjoy the emotional reason. I am a girl after all. Even if Hikigaya-kun called me super demon woman. That fact an emotion that effect someone just by being close to even physically touching can produce a happy feeling.

Why am I mentioning love? Well the following events that I recalled. I'm started to question my relationship statuses. Well the first event began like this…

I was in front of a body mirror. I was just finish the last-minute check on my outfit. My short beige coat fit fined, my black blouse sat on my body loosely, the blue trousers I have on is a bit tight on my abdomen but it shows my lines well. I walked to the entrance to my apartment. I slip off my slippers. I place my feet into my brown ankle boots. I grab my mittens. Then left through my door and lock it.

Once I left the building, I worn my mitten. This cat paws mitten are so cute and warm. I walked to the stations and met up with Yuigahama-san. Why is wearing that? I met up with this brightly pink jacket that stood out too much that the bystanders kept staring. She has a light blue miniskirt with black tights. It seems cold, even though it is March this evening was pretty chill. On her feet were black fur-trimmed leather boots.

"Yahallo! Yukinon!" Said Yuigahama

"Good evening" I replied

We talk while waiting for the train. We loaded into the train, we sat together. Yuigahama-san was on her cell phone, tapping away. I replied to her once in the while but I was watching the passing landscapes. Once we arrived at our stop, we unloaded, and walked out of the station. For some reason, Yuigahama-san was hugging my arm. At the station's entrance, we found Hikigaya-kun. He has a solid navy coat. Black pants and black shoes. Yuigahama-san guided me toward him.

"Yahallo, Hikki! Been waiting for long?"

"Yo. Not really."

"Good afternoon." I replied

"Hey. So, what is the plan?" Asked Hikigaya-kun

"Visiting the tailor for starters." I replied. For this type of events, this is the best course we can take.

"Tailor. Why? Can't we just go to the nearest suit shop and buy one there or something?" Said a surprise Hikigaya-kun

It does sound great but sadly this a bad choice. Being wealthy has its trouble too. I sighed before replying, "I really would like to do so. But there are certain untold rules about your appearances in such circles."

"Yukinon, but that's gonna take time." Said a bored Yuigahama-san.

"We'll be done quicker than you think. Now, shall we go?" I asked

We moved on to the place I selected. It is a place that I enjoyed my past time until a certain incident occurred. We pass through the numerous malls around Chiba station. We walked five minutes toward the east. We pass apartment building that has many small shops on the first floor. I walked toward the shop that has several suits on display and a large K in a circle on the front door. We entered and was greeted by a stout middle-age man in a fine brown suit.

"Welcome to Kingsman Bespoke Shop, ladies and gentleman. How may I help you.?"

This Japanese man still very professional even after many years. The fact that he fits the shop well, that it is a surprise that he is not English.

"Good evening, Funabashi-san"

He turns toward me.

"Ah! Young lady Yukinoshita. Glad to see you around here. Tell your parents I said hello."

I might have flinched a bit when he asked about my parents.

"Will do, Funabashi-san. Though I personally don't see any meaning in that. My father is in contact with you."

"True, though I wish you will visit more often too."

I sigh before I answer, "You know it's not easy anymore." I'm not a fan of this question.

I gestured at Hikigaya-kun, "As for visiting today, I'd like to buy a suit and a pair of shoes for him."

Funabashi-san turn toward Hikigaya-kun

"I see." He observed Hikigaya from head to toe. "Do you wish for a bespoke suite?"

"Not this time, I'm afraid. I know you have made to measure suits as well. Can I purchase one of those?" I said as I shook my head

"No problem," Funabashi-san replied, "We do have several suits, well, suitable for the young man's build. Pardon for the pun. I will tailor one personally if you wish."

"I would appreciate that." I replied. "But first I'd like to select the shoes."

"As you wish." Funabashi-san nodded. "Now if you don't mind."

We follow him into an adjacent room. In the room were many pairs of dress shoes.

"So many shoes" Yuigahama-san whispered

I approached the stand on the right

"Do you require my assistance?" Funabashi-san asked.

"Thank you, I'll choose myself," I smiled "You can make preparations for tailoring in the meantime."

"Good. I'll come back in ten minutes then." Funabashi-san replied before he left.

I pick up a pair of black long nosed laced shoes from the shelf. This one is a classic and simple design. I recalled something amusing that my father would say.

"Oxfords, not brogues…" I mutter. (Well after reading this and re-reading it again. I still don't understand this sentence. Well it is about dress shoes so yeah not really into that)

"Hm" Hikigaya-kun turn toward me.

"Nothing," I smiled while I shook my head. "That what my father likes to say. Anyway, I suggest these ones. Simple refined classics."

"Sure." Hikigaya-kun shrugged which made me raise my eyebrow in annoyance.

"No preferences on your own at all?" I asked

"Nah. They all looked equally painful and cumbersome to me." Replied Hikigaya-kun

"As if you guys know what painful footwear is." Said a grumbling Yuigahama-san.

Well she is correct. We do have several pairs of shoes that at times are uncomfortable.

"Yuigahama-san, I truly appreciate your rebuttal." I smirked

"Whoa. Hikki, you heard that? Yukinon just praised me!"

"Right" Said a wryly Hikigaya-kun seeing Yuigahama proudly cross her hand.

"You're welcome. Let hope I have more opportunities to praise you in the future." I cover my smile with my hand.

We looked around some more. Since Hikigaya-kun does not have preferences, I'll pick something that is simple and easy to move in.

"This pair it is. Now the easy part is done. Now I'll have to specify the details of your suit when Funabashi-san return."

"Probably hard." Muttered Yugahama-san

"Not really. It is mostly choosing the correct fabric of the exterior and the lining, then little things like the chest and waist adjustments, then the overall look together with accessories. Such as shoes, for example." I replied

"You know a lot about that. What do they use for guy's suits, by the way?" Asked Yuigahama-san

"Let see. There are many options depending on the price, wearing conditions and pattern. Synthetics such as polyester are the cheapest while also easy to handle. There is wool, leather, silk, fleece and cashmere. The fabrics can be blended with synthetics materials for lower price and easier maintenance. Take your uniforms for example. Blazers for our school are sewed using wool polyester blend. Mine was made from cashmere with Bemberg rayon lining and tailor to fit" I explain. (The fact I research this part to understand it. I found out that tailor to fit means that it is either a millimeter to a centimeter longer or short depend on the tailor, that fits well with your body. It like moves with the body.)

"Ah! That why your blazer so light and nice to touch, Yukinon."

Y-Yuigahama-san you can't just that out loud. T-there is a boy next to us even if it is H-Hikigaya-kun. It just sounds like that we have a skin to skin relationship. This kind of kinsmanship is outrages. I can feel the heat in my cheek.

"Umm… Yurigahama, I mean Yuigahama, can you keep that kind of observations to yourself?"

"What?... Hikki, you pervert!" Said Yuigahama-san with a blush face turning around.

"Yuigahama-san, not again" I weakly muttered.

This girl has cause many embarrassing moments.

The adjacent door open. "Everything is ready" announced Funabashi-san

"Good. Can you tell me the fabric option" I asked turning to him.

"Sure. Currently we've got pure and blend cashmere, flannel and silk, though the latter would be not quite…"

"…Fitting. Cashmere blend will do. And as for the dress shirt, I'd like it simple white cotton." I finished.

We saw Hikigaya-kun enter the door with Funabashi-san. We stayed behind. I guess we will look around and talk while we waited.

...

After two hours of talking and waiting for Hikigaya-kun. I was explaining to Yuigahama-san about wingtips but when the adjacent room door open. I was surprise. No, that word does not describe what I'm seeing. Standing there at the entrance was a young man standing straight, no that young man was Hikigaya-kun.

BA-THUMP

H-H-Hikigaya-kun was in a fine clean white dress shirt, with a simple navy-blue tie. Sharp black pants and blazer. And oxfords dress shoes black and shiny. T-this handsome man, I mean Hikigaya-kun's dead fish eye and ahoge. Gave him a mysterious ambiance.

BA-THUMP

I can feel my heart racing. I can hear that Yuigahama-san was turning around too.

"Aha… So, wingtips, right? Hey, Yukinon? What's wro- "

I don't know what Yuigahama thinking about. But I guess she has the similar experience. I was just observing Hikigaya-kun from toe to head. Well don't get me wrong, I know it is rude just to stare at someone but this is another case. When has this boy became manlier?

"Funabashi-san. What's wrong?" Ask Hikigaya-kun while taking a step backwards.

Funabashi-san gave a heartfelt laugh before replying, "Nothing is wrong, young man. On the contrary, in fact. Everything's quite right."

"Yeah, right. Do you know how cats and dogs usually stare at the meat forgotten on the table? Because their looks aren't that much different."

"The comparison is spot-on, I'll give you that. But otherwise, I recommend you to enjoy your new state of being. You may end up getting used to it" Said Funabashi-san while tapping on Hikigaya-kun's shoulder.

...

We said our goodbyes to Funabashi-san and now were walking to the Chiba station. Yuigahama-san and I walk ahead of Hikigaya-kun.

"By the way, Yukinoshita, how much was it?"

I turn around with a frowned, "I think we agreed you don't owe me anything."

He scratches his head with his free hand and said, "Just curious."

I answer him, "One hundred twenty thousand yen, including shoes. The only affordable option for me, honestly."

"That's some pocket money…"

"Hikki!" Interrupted Yuigahama-san

I sighed, "Actually it is my savings."

It not like I can help it. I know my personal funds was mostly use to purchase Pan-san but this was a request that force on to me.

"Oh… Sorry then. Still kind of expensive for a simple black suit." Replied Hikigaya-kun

I gave a weak smile, "'Simple' doesn't equate to 'cheap'. And trust me, people out there are able to tell the difference, not to mention judge you for that. It's the station already. I suppose it is time to say good-bye for today."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Yes. See you tomorrow." I replied with a small nod

"See ya"

...

I'm laying on my bed hugging my Pan-san plush. Today was tiresome but it was enjoyable. Even now, my heart starts to race when I think about Hikigaya-kun and formal wear. I don't understand why but it was a first for me. Now that I think about it, he kind of remind me of Pan-san. I guess that why my heart started to race. Yes, I must say that is the only reason I can think of why it was going that fast.

* * *

I was sitting at my spot in the club room, with a nice cup of tea that I brew. It was a peaceful Wednesday evening. Hikigaya-kun was reading his light novel. I was reading my book and Yuigahama-san was on her phone tapping away.

Yuigahama-san looked up and ask, "Hey Yukinon. What do you usually do at those parties?"

I looked up to Yuigahama-san and replied, "Nothing exciting. It is mostly polite talks, listening to music, dancing. Probably some behind the scenes agreements too, but I obviously can't say much about it."

"Just like the movies." Said Yuigahama-san

"Well, duh. They ought to have some basis on reality." Stated Hikigaya-kun.

Yuigahama-san nodded, looked down toward her phone then her eyes shot open like remember something important.

"Oh! Wait! Yukinon, you said dance."

I tilted my head in confusion and ask her, "Yes, why?"

This something I don't understand why she would mention it. Since this a type of events that has dancing in it. Even now she mentions dance like in the movies. Why is this girl asking about that?

"And you can too?" Ask Yuigahama-san

"Of course. Both my sister and I can. Mother made us attend ballroom dancing class." I replied looking away.

I didn't enjoy dancing class. I was always getting compared to Nee-san. My stamina was not the best and I did not socialize either. My dance partners were afraid of me. I was isolated because of that.

"Whoa! Probably so nice, you know. Like you twirl around and all!"

"It is not, Yuigahama-san. Ballroom dancing is more complicated and formalized than you think." I replied with a tired voice.

"Mmm… Can you show us?" Ask Yuigahama-san

Well I don't mind but I need a dance partner and the only one that fit. Would be Hikigaya-kun, as the only male in the club room but I do not think he knows how to dance.

"I don't mind, but I'll need a partner." I replied and quick glance toward Hikigaya-kun. A panic Hikigaya-kun faced away.

"U-ummm… How about me, Yukinon?"

"Eh?"

What? Oh my! I think just said that out loud.

"I mean, dance with me?"

That w-what you mean. Well this girl causing confusion.

"Oh. If only the basics though. Ballroom dancing requires lengthy training."

Well taking dancing class, I spend many hours dancing and practice the forms and steps.

"No problem! I'm fine with that"

"Then…" I got up and moved to the free space by the blackboard. "Yuigahama-san"

"Coming!"

Yuigahama-san approach me. She immediately put her hand on my waist while taking my hand with her other. I stiffen my back as a reaction to her touch. My mind blank for a while but I recover in few seconds.

"N-not yet… I… Umm… wanted to demonstrate first." I try to explain

"Oh."

Yuigahama-san immediately release me. I let out a small sigh.

"So… What I'm going to show you is the most basic technique called the Box Step. It is named after the pattern created on the floor with your feet. It is divided into two parts. Let me show you"

I straightened up my back and tried to fix my hair.

"The lead starts with their left foot, then the partner with their right. For the lead, the first part is forward."

I took a graceful step, "Slide, together."

I took two steps.

"The second part is right foot backwards, then slide, then together"

I took three even steps

"For the partner, the footwork is opposite. Now I will show the steps with a partner."

"All right!"

Yuigahama-san quickly held me. Again, this girl finds ways to embarrass me. Trying to hide my embarrassment, I called out, "Yuigahama-san… On the shoulder please."

For some reason this cause Yuigahama-san to tilt her head.

"Hm? Isn't it always the waist?" Asked Yuigahama-san

Well that is correct but that mostly with someone familiar. I only recall that only ones that I allowed to be that personal with me was Father, Hayama-san, and the instructor of Ballroom dancing.

"Only if both partners are familiar enough" I replied

"Are we not, I don't know, familiar enough?" Pouted Yuigahama-san

Well we are close friends but that is not the point since this type of event. We will dance with others so as much I dislike that it is a rule.

"You'll have to dance with other people too. Not to mention you just used the hand position for the male partner. So, shoulder please and half a step back."

It seems that Yuigahama-san obeyed my instructions. I place my free hand on her upper arm.

"Back straight. Look at my face, not your feet."

Yuigahama-san raise her eyes as instructed. I was taken a back. The earnest in her eyes and her expression. I took few seconds to recomposed myself.

"Good. I'll lead. So forward, side, together. I'll count. One, tw- ow!"

The first step was good but on the count of two. I bumped into Yuigahama-san's nose. That was painful.

"Owie! Sorry, sorry, Yukinon, once more, please!'

I rubbed my forehead and replied, "Fine. Hand on my shoulder, back straight… good. Now forward…"

Yuigahama-san was diligent, she followed my instructions well. We had some well synchronized steps. Her face was serious and concentrated.

"Yes, now follow me and turn a little counter-clockwise. You'll have to move around the ballroom along with everyone."

Basking in illumination of the sunset, we were fully accustomed to each other and moved slowly to my quiet "One, two, three". We were slowly waltzing in clubroom.

"That's it for now, Yuigahama-san."

"Thanks!" Replied Yuigahama-san.

She returns to her seat but she stops and looked at Hikigaya-kun for a few second.

"Yukinon, what about Hikki?"

Before I replied, Hikigaya-kun just raise his hand and wave it dismissively.

"I don't need it, I know Oklahoma Mixer?" Hikigaya-kun replied. (This is a real dance I found about from reading this story about a year ago)

"Is it not the Air Oklahoma Mixer?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah, exactly. Just leave me in some dark corner and I'll be fine."

Well it would be bad if I leave it like that. I really don't mind dancing with Hikigaya-kun but dancing with a guy is different. Well it not that I don't like him. It is just that this type of events. First, us of wealth, evaluate what the women's dress are made by, what accessories we wear, how well we dance, and how beautiful we are. For our male counterpart, the evaluation is strict, how well they dress, the wealth behind their name and how well they can lead in dancing. Yes! That is right, I need this event to be perfect since Mother is forcing me. Yes, I could this! I will teach him how to dance.

I turn around toward him and briskly walked to him

I whisper to myself, "One step at a time. One step at a time. I just have to ask him to dance."

I stop in front of him.

"Hikigaya-kun, this frankly will not do. I need to teach you as well."

Good! I ask him. I got through the highest hurdle. Now is just to teach him. I stretched my hand toward him. I gaze into his eyes. I was determined to teach him. I might be forceful because of my gestures but I was trying to invited him to dance. I can feel the heat around my cheeks. I might be blushing now.

I saw him opening and closing his mouth before he answers.

"… Okay."

That amazed me for a brief moment. I expected him to hesitated. He stood up and followed me to the space by the blackboard. I raise my hand and Hikigaya-kun raised his hand to reach mine. Millimeters before his fingers touch my palm, he hesitated. I also realize that I was about to touch a boy around my age for the first time that was not Hayama-san. I lift my palm a bit higher. Our hand connected. I felt the warmth of his hand.

BA-THUMP

There, we now were holding hands.

BA-THUMP

I can feel my heart beating faster. I feel like he might be able to hear it. I let out a loud sigh. To calm myself down and for him to not hear how loud my heart was beating.

BA-THUMP

"Do you remember my instructions?" I asked

He nodded, I gulped to relieve the dryness in my throat.

"Fine. Then take my hand palm out…"

BA-THUMP

He did what he was told. I can hear my loud heart in my ears now. Hikigaya-kun carefully squeeze my hand. It felt like he was holding my hand to the highest regard as a delicate hand. A piece of fine artwork.

BA-THUMP

A soft fragrance of artificial ocean reached my olfactory nerves. This simple process of odorants that was produce by the odor. Those same odorants bind to specific sites on the olfactory receptors located in the nasal cavity. The glomeruli aggregate signals from these receptors and transmit them to the olfactory bulb, where the sensory input will start to interact with parts of the brain responsible for smell identification, memories, and emotions. In other words, Hikigaya-kun smell of artificial ocean. That made my heart race even faster, imprinted into my memories was an image. An image of just the two of us, just Hikigaya-kun and I in a classroom with a soft sunset. An emotion of calmness and belonging arise from it. To think that a simple notion of smelling Hikigaya-kun would produce this feeling.

"…and put your right hand onto my shoulder blade. Not the back and n-not the small of back, if you please."

"I know, okay?" Replied Hikigaya-kun

"Good to hear it" I nodded with my replied.

He hesitantly moved his hand to my upper back. Upon touching me, I reflexively tensed up and arched my back some, but I then fixed my posture and place my hand on his shoulder. Hikigaya-kun looked down. I have not notice that he had grown. He got taller, his boyish charm turns muscular and handsome.

"Look at me and set your back straight."

He looked up, I realize that our face was just a palms length away from each other. I felt a faint air movement on top of my scalp.

"Good, you lead."

"Right" Hikigaya-kun replied

We continued standing.

…

…

…

"Hikki?"

Hikigaya-kun turn his head to Yuigahama-san, who was carefully watching us from the start.

"Remember? Forward, side, together."

"Yeah, yeah. Backwards, side, together." He paused. "Umm… Starting."

Hikigaya-kun took a careful step forward. I set my foot back, my back was straight and my eyes were tracking him. He moved his left foot to the right one, I did the same. He started to hunch over, I have to correct him now.

"Back straight."

"Ugh." He replied while straightened up again.

"Good. Now side."

Hikigaya-kun clumsily shifted to his right them tried to correct his self with a firm step to the left. I just copied his movement with any concerns and without any mistake. Yes! I did it flawlessly. Then I notice that he was hunching over again. Really now?

"Back straight!" I send him a stern glare, "How many times do I have to say that?" I asked.

"I can't help it. Us, loners have to be extra unnoticeable and stuff." He replied

"Never mind. Yuigahama-san, if you please." I declare.

"Aye!"

Yuigahama-san poke him in the back.

"Ugh!"

"Don't 'ugh' me, Hikki."

"Right"

"And we're not even finished with this iteration."

"Sure, sure. Backwards… Side, together- "

"Yuigahama-san."

"Aye!"

"Ugh!"

…

I entered my living room and sat on my couch. I started to recall the club room episode. Just remembering them cause me to fall on my side. Lying there on my side, on this soft couch reminded me of him. Dancing with him, I realize I have doubts about him. I know he is a top test taker when it involves the humanities and literature. His knowledge alone in those subjects can rival both Hayama-san's and mine own results. I jest about him not having a brain but during the dance lessons I felt that he was a quick learner or it might be that he actually already knows how to dance. He was awkward but for the first dance between us, he really didn't make any mistakes. He hunched over several times and roughly place his foot in the wrong position but he fixed that before I could have corrected him.

Is it really possible that Hikigaya-kun is decent dancer? As silly as that sounds, he was basically flawless… Wait! He was awkward but he did dance. I might not know Hikigaya-kun well but it is possible he took lessons before. And with how he was mistreated and repressed by his peers, it is a possible reason why he acted awkward. He never had the chance to dance with someone else…

No, I'm just overthink this. I am the one that has been acting strange. My cardio rhythm was quicker than before and I can hear it loudly too. It like my heart was located next to my ears. Why is it like that? And why does it only act like that when I'm close to Hikigaya-kun? Why? No! That's enough thinking for today. If I continue I might get ill and worried them. I'll go to sleep early today.

* * *

 **Well that was long. I really should start focusing on this but I have lectures and other important stuff that I have not played Monster Hunter World much.**

 **So, the list of current projects I'm working on, once I'm done with "Box Step", I'll add the next story:**

" **Box Step" by Some Chinese Guy**

" **Blue Moon" by Lose- Please finish this. I like it so much.**

" **My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" by FireHero- I'm just taking shot at both author and author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus because they made something great and had not updated it.**

" **Growth" by Achoopredator- OCs' POV (I want more but yeah I guess I finish this for own goal)**

 **Also read the cultural event thing from the light novel or watch the anime… Saki's POV**

" **One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**

" **A Different Turn" by StoryTelleroftheMist**


	7. Box Step Universe: Yukinoshita Final

**Well this took a while to write since I had exams. Also I did get sick... Well as apologies two short POVs will be posted 12 hours to a day apart since I have to edit it. Quick explanation on the two POVs that will be coming out after this chapter? One is a quick intro and another one is a rejected ending that I wrote but decided not to use. The reject one is basically the first fantasy I wrote that include multi- worlds/universe theory? Anyway I think I explain it in that chapter.**

 **So I really hated writing this section. Why? Well I didn't know how to finish it. I wrote two endings and in the end I could not pick. That is one reason why I took longer too. So as said I wrote two ending and well this my first time I added alternative endings. One of the ending is alright ending with a fluff feel and second ending is the fluffiest? More fluffy. Read both or pick one. If you want more fluffy and sweetness read the last alternative ending. If you want a regular fluff ending then the first one. So, asterisk mark or this symbol (*) is where the story split.**

* * *

I mention that 'Love' before in a soliloquy in the previous chapter. I mention that 'Love' in the literature aspect is a strong emotion while its counterpart scientific aspect is just a form of chemical and hormonal changes. As many of you have notice that I been acting strange lately. My symptoms were increase of heart rate, the rhythmic beat of my heart sound loud example of this is that I hear my heart proximately next to my ears, my embarrassment and my anxiety increase too. After analyzing the past events and the event that occurred hours before. I concluded that I was infected by the blighted 'Love'. I was going to explain what occurred in the formal event via flashback but this soliloquy and flashback was interrupted by a soft breath that in turn transform to a soft snore.

This might be a reason too, why I have anxiety right now. Currently it is three in the morning, I faced toward the soft snore. It was Yuigahama-san, she sneaks into my bed again. Currently she is hugging my covers and pillows. As I face her, I also notice in the lightly dim room that Yuigahama-san's pajamas was in disarray. Her top became unfasten, her well copious cleavage was on display. Really now, how did this girl produce such above average breast size? Did all the nutrients accumulate in her chest? Yuigahama-san's brassiere was exposed too, well we did change our undergarments to more comfortable ones. The fact that she changes from a brassiere that was lacey and compact to increase the volume of her breast and it was strapless too or in other words, in Yuigahama-san's term, it was an un-cute strapless push up bra. As much I was to dismiss her claim, I have to agree that it is unattracted and uncomfortable garment but it is essential to increase our charm and beauty. Ah! Sure, an exposed and cute girl like Yuigahama-san can cause others to be nervous but that is not my concern right now. What I'm concern about is that he was here too. Well not exactly in my bedroom but he was sleeping on the couch. It was late when we arrived back from the formal event and I didn't want him to pay for the taxi and also, I just didn't want to see him off. It was selfish but I wanted to spend more time with him so I force him to join our sleep over. I am concern how I should react when I see him in the morning?

Well at this point, I guess it is a good place to start a flashback. Let see in literature it starts like this… The picture will start to move around like waves then it blackout. Ah! Yes, like tha-

...

~Flashback~

I was helping Yuigahama adjust her brassiere, after a few attempts by herself. Yuigahama-san's breast would just burst out of her brassiere. The tone of her breast that was a different contrast to the rest of her sun-kiss skin, the dark pink surface of her areola and even dark pink nipples were exposed when this occurred. If I was Hikigaya-kun or another teenage boy, I would be frozen solid of pure admiration and tint of lust. Well for my case, I wonder what you have to eat to reach that size?

"Thanks, Yukinon." Said Yuigahama-san

"You're welcome" I replied

I return to fixing my undergarment. I did not require assisted. I turn around to see a Yuigahama having trouble with her dress. I went to aid her again. This time, her head pop out from the correct place, I adjust and flatten some of the areas. I took a few steps backwards to examine my work. What I saw was a Yuigahama-san in an orange sleeveless turtleneck dress, the hem of the dress was three centimeters above her knee. This dress shows off the curves of her body and chest.

"Yuigahama-san, go fix your hair. I'll help you pick some accessories after I get dress."

"Sure, Yukinon."

I return to a sitting posture. I put my legs through my black stockings, then stood up to pull the stocking up. I looked up to the body mirror, to see my body claded in undergarments and black stocking clad legs. They look suitable. I went to my bed to pick up the laying dress. I put it on and adjust it. I return to the mirror, I saw myself in a plain strapless midnight blue dress. The hem of the dress reached my knees, the dress emphasizing my collarbone and shoulders also my fine body line. Yes, this dress will work. I went toward Yuigahama-san, I found her just finishing the last-minute touch on her make up and she wore a simple loose ponytail. I pick some accessories for her. I gave her some diamond shape earrings and a diamond necklace to match the earrings. Yes, they do look great on her. For myself I went with droplet-shaped earrings and I also left my hair undone. I did brush my hair to make it silky smooth but I left my red ribbons as decoration.

"Yuigahama-san, it is about time, can you call for a taxi? I'll clean up a bit before we leave."

"Yes"

...

We were outside of Hikigaya-kun's house, waiting for him to come out. The black high heels I was wearing felt stiff. It also didn't help that my black gloves, that reach to my elbows was loose. Don't get it wrong, they felt nice and silky. I guess I need to buy a new pair. Yuigahama-san was sitting next to me, she was humming, her gray heels. Her coat contrast against my white coat. I looked outside the taxi, I saw a surprise Komachi-san and a Hikigaya-kun walking to the taxi. He really is handsome.

"Good evening. Get in." I said.

"Hey, Hikki" Said Yuigahama-san

"H-hey." Replied Hikigaya-kun

For some reason he sounded nervous. He nodded before he sat on the back seat with us. Closing the door behind him.

"Makuhari Messe please." I told the driver. He nodded, and the car started to move.

For some reason, he was looking through his coat pocket. He pulled out a book. Really now, how similar is he with me. I remember those times, that I use to hide books under my dress to take to the formal events. Mother always found them, she took them away and scolded me. Now I just carry a small...

"I so can't believe it… And I really should have expected that… Yukinon, don't tell me you do that too." Said Yuigahama-san.

Well umm… "Actually not, I'm a prominent young lady and we don't bring books to the social events." I replied with a smirked.

Hikigaya-kun just stared at me. Questioning my remark. Under that pressure I stop smiling and averted my eyes.

"That and Mother always took the books away. So, it's only a small music player now. Here." I added. I reach to my pouch and fetched a player with my neatly folded earbuds.

"Heyyy! Not you too! What's with you quiet types! Boo!" Yuigahama-san pouted, "At least share the earbuds with me." Muttered Yuigahama-san.

"Sure," I replied, I handed her an earbud, which Yuigahama-san gratefully grabbed.

"Hmm… What is it, jazz?" She stated after putting it into her ear.

"Yes. It's my usual choice when going out. It helps me calm down."

"Oh." Yuigahama-san said while sitting straight, reached for her ear with her fingertips, closed her eyes and started to listen.

The rest of the trip was quiet.

…

I lead them to the checkroom, so we can leave our coats.

"The checkroom is here" I said while pointed it out.

Hikigaya who was waiting for us to take off our coats, just stood there. We took our coat off, he was staring at us.

"You're… looking good tonight." Said Hikigaya-kun

His remark might sound rough but I felt embarrass. I'm use to other complimenting me but from him it was embarrassing and yet I felt happy. I don't even have to look at Yuigahama-san reaction since I know she must be blushing too.

"Thanks." Replied Yuigahama-san

"Thank you." I replied bashfully.

I took a glance at him, he also had a tint of redness painted on his cheek. He was fidgeting.

"Shall we… go?" He asked nervously.

"Nuh-uh. Yukinon!" Yuigahama-san shook her head and raise her hand in stopping Hikigaya-kun.

She was right, now I realize that we have to some last-minute touch on Hikigaya-kun's part.

"Right." As we both took a step closer to him. Yuigahama-san was holding his shoulders from behind and I started to work on smoothing out his collar. I raise my gaze toward his face.

"W-what?" He asked nervously.

It is a bit embarrassing to say out loud but it is the right thing to do since he complimented me. "You don't look half bad either, I might say," I said while stretching his jacket. "Though you need several finishing touches." With that I moved on to his sleeves.

"Ummm…." He tried to say while moving a bit.

"Stand still," I order him. He complied, while I tug at his clothes here and there.

After sometime, Yuigahama-san removed her arm from him

With a satisfied nod I said, "Now we shall enter."

We started to walk down the corridor, when I notice that he was not standing straight.

"Hikigaya-kun, set your back straight please." I asked him

"That again?" He sighed as he complied, "Done, Milady."

I nodded to his replied

"I will remind till it kills you." I said.

"Yes, Milady."

I send him a sidelong glance. Was he mocking me? At first, I thought nothing about his first reply since it seems normal for him but now his recent reply felt like he was mocking me.

"Are you by any chance mocking me?" I asked him

"… Not at all, Milady."

Hmph

Yuigahama-san giggled into her hand. I felt like pouting… No, I am pouting. Hikigaya-kun, you meanie. (I was trying to keep it close to the original one, but it was just plain funny. I can imagine Yukinoshita saying he was a meanie)

We entered the hall, it has French-like interior, tables with hors d'oeuvre in the corner and several members in formal wear. Some of them I recognize because of our wealth.

"Oh hey, it's Hayato!" Yuigahama-san exclaimed and waved.

I glace where Yuigahama-san was waving at. Hayama-san was in the middle of Isshiki-san and Miura-san. Miura-san was chastising the former who was standing with a tray full of hors d'oeuvre, apparently intending to feed Hayama-san. He had a pitiful smile trying to keep the peace and mediating between those two. Hayama-san saw us and waved. Both Isshiki-san and Miura-san followed him with their eyes and notice us too. All three headed here. Hikigaya-kun and I just briefly nodded to them. Yuigahama-san wasn't that rude.

"Hayato, Yumiko, Iroha-chan, yahallo!"

"Yahallo, Yui-senpei, Yukinoshita-senpai! Hello to senpai too, by the way."

"Hey there. Thanks for not forgetting about me too."

"Come on, like I really would do it." Issiki-san put her hand behind her back, leaned forward and stared at Hikigaya-kun. "Don't you have something to say, senpai?"

Why would she ask that? I'm not as close to her as Hikigaya-kun. With that she stood up straight and made some turns left and right, showing off her modest lime green dress. Oh! Connecting the dots, I finally found what she was up to. She wants Hikigaya-kun to compliment her. Really now.

"Mhm. You're the cutest in the world. Now shoo." Replied Hikigaya-kun

"That's mean, senpai!"

It would be Hikigaya-kun to praise someone first then act as a jerk later.

"Hi, Yui." Miura-san greeted us, "And… Yukinoshita, Hikio, hello to you too."

"Good evening, Miura-san."

"Yo."

Miura-san nodded to us, straightening the hem of her pink dress. Yuigahama-san is my best friend, even though Miura-san and I are not fighting anymore. We have became acquaintances. I'm a bit worry about our relationship might change again. If for some reason that she actually become friends with Hikigaya-kun, it might turn out that we can get even closer. But it is just wishful thinking on my part.

"Evening everyone," Hayama-san greeted us, "Nice to meet you here."

"The pleasure's mine, Hayama-san. We can stay with you if you don't mind. I have some time before Mother will come for me." I asked

"I don't mind." Replied Hayama-san

The newly-formed circle started the conversation. Hayama-san and I are on good terms now. Hikigaya-kun's plan worked and our resentment was destroyed. Sadly, most of the hatred now was mostly aimed at Hikigaya-kun via Mr. Hayama-san and Mother. This form of hate was mostly due to Mr. Hayama-san and Mother lack of acknowledging Hikigaya-kun existence. Hikigaya-kun did embarrass Mr. Hayama-san and Mother in front of all the news media. Even Father, hate his guts but accepted him because Father believes that he is someone that can beneficial to Yukinoshita and he has the gut to be a politician (I just wanted to add this in honor of my favorite fanfic author, we all know what Hikigaya want to be. A house-husband, that stays at home and lazy around. So, this part is where there was a change to the storyline but at least it explains Hikigaya and Yukino's mother relationship). I looked up to see that Hikigaya-kun was staring at something. I followed his stared to see that a gorgeous woman in a long peach dress coming to us. This woman was none other than my Mother.

"Yukino. Good evening. I'm glad you came here." She nodded to us and looked at Yuigahama-san. "Gahama-san… was it?"

"Yuigahama." Replied Yuigahama-san

Mother still acting like that. I really dislike that of her. Treating my best friend like that…

"Oh pardon. So Yukino." As she turned to face me, "It's time to join our guests."

"I know, Mother." I sigh deeply as my shoulders sagged. I turn to them, "I'm afraid I'll leave you for now. Hopefully I'll join you later."

Mother glared at Hikigaya-kun but ignored him. With that we left. We move through the crowd toward Father. I glance behind me and saw people entering the central opening preparing to dance. What caught my eye was an orange dress cladded girl that was dragging a certain boy to the dance floor. The music started to play, a waltz. At first those two were awkward but they started to dance fine. I turn around.

"Father. Good evening"

"Yukino. Good evening"

I was drag around by Mother, greeting other business partners and their family. I kept glancing toward them. They were returning to the spot where I left them. I turn around, this time we were lead by Mother back to where Father was located at. There was a small group that gather around him. Again, I glance back toward them. I saw that they split into groups. The girls are talking to each other not far from the boys. The boys were talking too. Which was a surprise since it is Hikigaya-kun and Hayama-san. I turn back toward my Father and Mother. I was bored and the fact that I have to replied toward the invitation to dance with Father's acquaintances and their sons.

I thought I hear a familiar voice. A voice that is seductive and nefarious. I turned around to them. A beautiful young woman. No, she was the definition of perfection. With her well-endowed figure that I am envy of but I would never admit it. Yes, this woman was my sister Haruno. She was approaching him, Hikigaya-kun. Nee-san in her little black dress, that was the exact copy of Hepburn's dress. This definitive article of dress and Nee-san's figure can arouse both sexes. She was close to him now. I started to walk toward them, ignoring Mother's words. From here, Nee-san's backside was facing me but I can tell that her face was adorned by a smile both wicked and flirty at the same time because of her stroll was light and playful. I can see from here how slowly she was walking, her hips swaying. This action attracting stares, even I follow my eye sight toward her bottom. I started to walk faster.

"Guess who I seeee~!..."

"Ah! Right!..."

She tried to touch him. I began to jog.

"…Would you care for a dance?"

She was touching him. My jog turned to a run.

"N-no."

She tilted her head.

"That was a rhetorical question. You're a smart boy, you know what rhetorical means, don't you? ~ Once again would you care for a- hey!"

I grab his hand. I yanked him out of her reach and tugged. I started to walked again.

"Yukino-chaaan! I was only joking, return him back pleeease!" Nee-san pleaded. I can tell she didn't really meant it.

I tugged his hand stronger and we broke into a run. I don't know where I was going but the banquet hall was getting farther by the second.

I finally released his hand and slowed down to walking pace. I was out of breath. Hikigaya-kun step near me and synced his walking speed with mine.

"Thanks, Yoda." He mumbled.

"Sorry?" I asked since I don't understand the reference.

"No, nothing… I mean, thanks."

"Nothing to thank for. You really should not let her approach you." I rebuked

I know I was pouting. It just that I felt bitterness. He is my only male companion that was not force into as agreement among wealthy families. Hayama-san is a childhood friend that is shared between Nee-san and I but Nee-san sees him more of a younger brother. And I don't see him as anything but low quality… Wait was I about to compare Hikigaya-kun and Hayama-san?

"Sorry, won't happen again." Replied Hikigaya-kun

I just sighed and shook my head to banish those senseless ideas. I smoothed out my hair to calm down a bit. I quickly took a glimpsed at Hikigaya-kun hoping that he doesn't notice. We walked on. I tried to stay in the same pace. Finally, we reach a recreation area. Two sofas, large windows showing us the night city, couple of vending machines by the wall. I was guided to one of the sofas by Hikigaya-kun.

"I think you should rest."

I looked around to see if anyone was following us and then I nodded to accept his offer.

"Alright"

I sat down on the sofa. Hikigaya-kun left toward the vending machines. I was staring at him. Was he thinking about something? I saw he bend over to grab his drink. I saw he was returning with two drinks. His MAXX Coffee in one hand. A drink that was disgustedly sweet. But that is not the point it was the other drink in his hand. A box of juice. It was a Strawberry Yasai Seikatsu…

This box of juice just brought a memory. It was the time where we did our first request. It was only Hikigaya-kun and I. It was Yuigahama-san's request, to make cookies for someone special and for 'thank you' too. Yuigahama didn't want Hikigaya-kun to hear about the detail of the request so he left to get drinks….

"Here."

"Thank you," I took the beverage. "How much was it?"

"Don't bother."

Really now, first Nee-san then you. I should be grateful but he really should try to be more selfish. Just that I remember that I have not paid you back. That damn juice box brings out suppressed memories, I force him to be courteous at that time even though I plan to pay him back….

This just made me frowned and I send him my disgruntled glance while he took a seat on the sofa.

"Spare me the chivalry, Hikigaya-kun."

I stood up and approached the vending machine. I saw the price for juice box. Hikigaya-kun, you really are caring even though you did terrible things it was also for someone. Hurting yourself, you really don't have keep treating us nice anymore. We do consider you someone close now. I return to him. I took out my purse, and fish out several coins and offered them to him.

"My half. Do not argue please."

Really now, we always do this routine of pushing items into each other arms. First it was with the Pan-san plush, then a soft drink at the amusement park and now this.

"Stubborn, are you."

His damn remark, cause me to roll my eye at him. I grab his hand, turn it over palm upwards and put the money there. I return to my seat. I just didn't want to continue this silly argument anymore. Also finding a way to push it onto me and making me feel like I lost a battle.

"You still didn't have to," He looked at the coins in his and uttered, "Yukinoshita, that's twice as much the amount."

Well yeah, I giving you back the money I owe you from the drinks at that time and this time too.

"I know. I am good at mathematics. Or at least better than you are." I said while turning toward him.

"Figured that much, smarty-pants," He looked at me annoyed, "I'm asking why?"

I froze and looked sideways. I really didn't want to answer him. I just didn't want to tell him that it was for Yuigahama-san's request. Nevertheless, he will still question it.

"…When we were solving Yuigahama-san's request… I didn't pay you for the drink. It bothered me… ever since…" I muttered the ending.

He looked at the money in his hand again.

"Don't think I'm bothered by it anymore anyway." He replied placing the coins into his pocket.

I looked at Hikigaya-kun for some seconds before I tried to relaxed myself. I close my eyes and place my hand on my lap. I stretched my back and leaned back on the sofa. I rotate my shoulder to relax them. I fell into a relax position. I want to take a nap or watch Pan-san.

"Can we stay here longer? I asked him while keeping my eyes shut, "I'd like to recover from the crowd… I suspect you would want some too."

"Sure would. Might as well sneak back home."

Sigh

Really now, this boy. I place my hand on my forehead. While I exhale air in a form of a sigh. His words cause me to open my eyes. I looked at him annoyed. Why do you sound like this is bothersome?

"No. You are staying. Please do a favor to me and Yuigahama-san." Looking at how serious his face was, there was no remorse. "Really now, Hikigaya-kun. Are we that much of a bother?..."

He looked down then replied, "No. Sorry. Reflexes."

"Oh" I replied. I was taken aback. I can feel a smile on my face. I decided to open my juice box. I was watching him in the corner of my eye. He was leaning back on the sofa. I can see how his chest would raise and fall with every breath. The night light shine on top of him. It gives him an artistic impression. The silent atmosphere and the fact we both don't have to speak make this the most enjoyable part of the night. This kind of atmosphere remind me of those fables, where the main couple danc…together…

I pulled out my music player and fiddled with the earbud. "Um… Hikigaya-kun…" I called out to him.

He turns his head toward me.

"I know this sounds out of left field… but how about a dance?" I asked while I hold out my music player.

He just stood there and blinked. I was worried that he would reject my offer. Since Yuigahama-san dragged him all the way to the dance floor. So, I might have to be forceful if he says no.

"O-okay, why not. Let's return then- "

I interrupted him, "No. I mean we dance here."

He blinked some more.

"Yeah, well, how? We don't even have anything to dance to."

Really, I'm showing it to you. "We do, in fact," I showed him the player in my hand. "So… Would you care for a dance?"

"Okay."

He stood up and approached me. In response I also rose up and reached for my player. I was about to reach out to him when I remember that I was wearing my gloves. I feel comfortable without them when I'm with him. I unbuttoned the gloves and pull them off. I carefully laid them on the sofa. This time I gave him an earbud. He took it and carefully inserted it into his ear. I did the same with the other earbud. We were now standing a palm length's apart from each other. I looked into his face for a few seconds, I can feel a blush arising on my face. I cough quietly to hide my embarrassment and I turn to my player. I selected my favorite song, 'Dream a Little Dream of Me'. I found this to be a beautiful song. I gave the player to Hikigaya-kun.

"Keep it in your pocket, please."

He placed the player in his pocket. He placed his hand on my shoulder blade, took the other hand into his. I felt my heartbeat increasing. I put my free hand on his shoulder and I straightened my back. Looking into his face, I started to think how strong he was and caring too. It felt like he was holding me carefully to protect me from harm. Then the music started to play.

A soft, slow jazz song. Hikigaya-kun made a step forward and I followed suit…

We started dancing, slowly moving in a circle within the recreation corner. The only real light source was mounted luminescent lamps on the ceiling, completed with the illumination from the vending machines but I rather take the night light shone from the window of the night sky, it is rather romantic. As Hikigaya-kun was dancing great and I was able to followed him perfectly, I started to whispered the song lyrics. We kept on stepping together.

Hikigaya-kun seems to be in a deep thought. He must be thinking about his past or something. It really doesn't matter, I find that our present time is definitely more pleasant. The fact we both are in formal attire and dancing together. And in times with pink tint on our cheeks, I'm sure he felt my breath against his face as much as I was aware that my perfume was also mixed into the air we shared. His muscle under his apparel felt pleasant.

The song ended. Both of us stopped near the wall. Hikigaya-kun handed back the player, took a step back and bowed as smooth as he could. Which was pretty charming to witness, for this reason I found myself smiling. I return his bow with a curtsied. He turned away scratching his head.

"I know that song, by the way. 'Dream a Little Dream of Me', right? He asked.

"Correct. I'm surprised you know it, actually." I replied.

I'm really surprise, I knew he can be culture but knowing him, he listened those kid shows… Yes, that's it, those anime songs and video games music.

"My old man used to listen to old jazz singers a lot. You know, Ella Fitzgerald, Doris Day, all that… I remember him having a whole box of CDs. Though he stopped listening to them around the time I turned twelve. Wonder where that box is right now."

"It would be nice if you found them. Those songs are really beautiful after all."

"Yeah." He fell silent…

"Umm… Thanks for the dance, I guess." He added.

"You're welcome, I like it too. And, by the way…"

I just remember something. I cover my mouth with my fingertips to suppressed a smug smile.

"For the reference purposes… was it better than the Air Oklahoma Mixer?" I asked him in a teasingly voice.

He just dropped his jaw and made a small nodded.

"Oh. That's how it is then," I nodded with a smile, "I'm glad."

He sighed., "Mmmhm… I think it's time to go back. Rescue Yuigahama from your sister, you know."

"Indeed. That was selfish of us to forget about her. Shall we?" I asked

He smiled, "Yeah."

...

~Flashback ended~

Now that, that's over many of you are wondering where or when I fell in love with Hikigaya-kun. If this was a fan fiction story, then I would just give out a girly explanation. But that is ridiculous, it just simple I mention that chemicals and hormones cause love and that's why I knew I was in love with Hikigaya-kun because my heart rate increase and when I was with him, we didn't even need to talk and yet it was fun. We banter with each other and yet it feels enjoyable. I'm happy.

Well that's enough of talking about the matter of love. Before I get out of bed to refresh myself with a glass of water, I have to mention other events that occurred during the formal event. To sum it up, first we return to the ballroom and rescue Yuigahama-san. Nee-san really had cause her trouble with all the teasing. We, and I mean Yuigahama-san and I took turns to dance with Hikigaya-kun. To my surprise, my Fathers' business partners and their son did not ask me for a dance. I did have one dance with Hayama-san. I mention this because I did get a bit envy. I understand that Hikigaya-kun dance with Isshiki-san and for some reason even with Miura-san but Nee-san was other matter. He danced with her for two dance songs worth back to back and the fact their hand positions were in different places on the body that indicated more intimate relationship, that closer to lovers. Even I can tell from where I was that Nee-san was a little too close to him and was flirting with him. But it took all my will from cutting in when I saw Hikigaya-kun said something to Nee-san that cause her to blush. For someone that is social inadequate like Hikigaya-kun to be good at the social skill called dancing, he was gaining fans. For our surprise there was long line to dance with Hikigaya-kun rather than Hayama-san. Hikigaya-kun was troubled but showed a poker face throughout several dance but he only showed emotion twice. One was with an older woman; her face was dyed in red from drinking several glasses of wine. Seem like it was fine for a while but after a few interchange of words, Hikigaya-kun got mad. Found out later by Hikigaya-kun that she requested that they take a break and head out to a quieter place and in his words to have sex. He was angry since she was married (Yes, I went there. I just wanted more humor in this chapter and give credit to that story and author). The next reaction was cause by someone that was a bit younger than Komachi-san. She was clearly upset and her father that was behind her was worried since it was her first social dance and she was eject from the line with Hayama-san because of his fans. His Onii-chan instinct kick in. He gladly danced with her, cheering her up (Yes, we need some onii-chan relationship and I took it from that story). Father even made Mother dance with Hikigaya-kun even though both were displeased with it. Well I fathom that's all I can sum up about the formal event we attend.

I am rather parched. I sit up from my bed and stood up. I walked through my bedroom door and headed to the kitchen. I made it to living room.

* (As I stated before this asterisk mark is where the story alternate. Again, this one of two-alternative ending. The first one is a normal ending and the other one as I stated is more fluff)

While I was getting closer to the kitchen, the sofa that Hikigaya-kun was sleeping on was getting closer too. There was a faint snore from that area. Once I pass the sofa where he laid. I saw him there, one leg exposed and on the ground. Even though he was wearing pajamas, his blanket was covering up to his mid chest. I can see how his chest raise and fall with each breath. I pass him and made it to the kitchen. I pull a glass out of the cabinet and fill it with water from the tab. I drank the water.

I place the glass beside the sink, feeling refresh. I walked back to my room. As I was passing the sofa, I notice that the blanket that was covering Hikigaya-kun was on the floor. I took careful small step to not wake him up. I pick the blanket off the ground. Then I cover him with it. I tried to smooth it out as much as possible without waking him. I turn my head toward his face. I saw his sleeping face. His moist lip partial open. They look soft. No! What am I even thinking about? That is so shameless. And yet I kneeled beside him. I gently push his hair away to reveal his forehead. Even I can tell that I was smiling. I want to bare my feelings on to him. But I just can't wake him. His lips were alluring. Before I stood up, I decided I do want to convey a certain desire… (Well originally, I was going to cut it here and let you guys imagine what happen next but yeah, I just could not)

I reach my bed and laid face first. I can feel the warmth on my face and my embarrassment was also making me suffer. I turn onto my side and I touch my lips with my fingertips. Remembering what I did. The memory of how I press my lips onto the forehead of Hikigaya-kun. In other words, I kiss him on the forehead. I close my eyes so I can enter a slumber state.

* * *

 **So many things happen some were important that I have not played Monster Hunter World much. So after this credit? No cite and notes? Anyway yeah after this section, you can read the second alternative ending.**

 **New update: So this is the current plan without the short POVs that I wrote to apologies.**

" **Blue Moon" by Lose- Please finish this. I like it so much.**

" **My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" by FireHero- I'm just taking shot at both author and author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus because they made something great and had not updated it.**

" **Growth" by Achoopredator- OCs' POV (I want more but yeah I guess I finish this for own goal)**

 **Also read the cultural event thing from the light novel or watch the anime… Saki's POV**

" **One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**

" **A Different Turn" by StoryTelleroftheMist**

" **The Second Chance" by Themultislayer**

* * *

* While I was getting closer to the kitchen, the sofa that Hikigaya-kun was sleeping on was also getting close. I pass by the sofa and reach the kitchen. I pull a glass out of the cabinet and fill it with water from the tab. I drank the water. I place the glass beside the sink, feeling refresh. I walked back to my room. It was at this time I notice Hikigaya-kun was not on the sofa. I scan the dark living room. I don't see him. I was about to turn around to see if his shoes were still at the entrance. I saw a dark silhouette on the balcony. I would have scream if it was not for what appears to be strands of hair that stood out. I saw his jacket on the sofa. I pick it up and wrap it around me. I walk toward him. I open the widow and walk through. The figure turned his head toward me.

"Are you stargazing?" I ask him

"Yukinoshita, you should stay inside. It's cold outside. And yes, I am" Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"It is a nice view" I said as I stood beside him.

It was pretty cold but I want to stay next to him. I did a shameless act when a cold breeze hit us, I embrace his arm for warmth. Hikigaya-kun stiff up from my touch but he did not reject or push me away. I kept staring at the starry view. Another breeze reaches us, before he tries to persuade me into returning inside. I beat him to it.

"Umm… H-Hikigaya-kun it's cold so be a gentleman and embrace me for warmth." I asked him.

"That does not even make sense at all. Just return inside." Replied Hikigaya-kun

"I prefer not to. Rather I enjoy the current moment now." I told him

Well I can't really tell him that I enjoy this scenery because he is with me. For being the second time this night for both of us to be under the night light. I do find it romantic. As much that Hikigaya-kun calls me an Ice queen, am still a maiden.

"You are being stubborn." Said Hikigaya-kun

"I see." I replied dejectedly.

"Damn it! Fine but I required a good breakfast."

I have mix feelings about this. Sure, I'm happy that the person I like going to embrace me but to barter it, for food. Is embracing a fine young maiden like myself only worth an insignificant breakfast…

…I felt weight on my shoulder, it took a few seconds to recognize that it was Hikigaya-kun's hand were clutching them. Really now, I ask him to embrace me and yet this coward just have to hold my shoulder.

"Hikigaya-kun, I know certain fish has evolve to not require a brain."

"Oi! I have a brain." Replied Hikigaya-kun

I seized his hands and brought them to my midsection. This action did bring more warmth if you ignore the burning sensation of embarrassment but it was a nice warmth, a gentle warmth.

"See, it wasn't that hard right?" I asked him.

"Y-Yukinoshita, this is impractical."

"Really? I think it feels nice." I replied.

"I-I see." Said Hikigaya-kun

I lean on him, placing some weight on him. We stayed in this position for a few minutes but I felt that he was embracing me for several eons now under this beautiful night sky. I would not mind it if he kisses me, that would make this night even better but knowing him...

Sigh.

I rather pick my battles. But my love for you going to win the war.


	8. Intro: Yui

**Here is my second story. A quick introduction. As I stated this just an apology. Anyway I feel awkward writing this. I'm good with writing POVs of Yukino and Hiratsuka-sensei. Since I'm a Biology major I can make it all logical and well with sensei let just I'm about the same age. It is hard to write a POV of a 16-17 year old teenage girl.**

 **By the way I read some of the reviews you guys wrote. First I read a certain author on here, and well the fact he seems to enjoy this is just plain pressure on me. Well nothing I can say about that, it just feel nice to vent. Yes I know there is grammar mistake but I edit it myself. My friend who is in the English department of my University usually edit my stories for free and well she as well I are on our summer break. So yeah she wants a vacation...**

* * *

"Sablé!" I yelled

My puppy Sable in the middle of the road as a speeding black car was approaching him. I fear the worst. I saw a black blur.

Kiiiiiii!

Bakiiii!

 **...**

I woke to a bright room or rather in my bedroom. I got off my bed and started to change into my uniform. I looked into the mirror and saw myself with shoulder length bleached brown hair. I fixed my hair to have a side bun. My plaid school skirt's hem was above my knees, I made it bit shorter to make it look cuter. My black blazer, with a white collared shirt underneath. The red ribbon tie is a bit loose but that just make me look cooler. And my blouse's top buttons are undone, well I need a bit of space and some air. My fair skin and my blouse just enhance my figure. Well my breast has gotten bigger since first year. My peach eyes scan downward to my black knee-high socks. Those socks are so un-cute.

It's the first day of my second year of Sobu High School. I recalled that dream. That dream still hunts me ever since last years. I really need to thank him. Well mama is walking my puppy today and I'm not allowed to enter the kitchen so I just eat breakfast alone while watching Youtube video of pop idols. I hope I can be together with him. My hero.

 **….**

I sat at my desk, and I already made friends. I'm so happy. Their names are Miura Yumiko a very sweet and pretty girl, Hayama Hayato a handsome blonde hair guy, with a very pretty smile. Then there is the cute Ebina Hina, her red half-framed glasses look so good on her. I wonder if she is super smart. Then there is Tobe Kakeru, he is a nice guy. Ummm… Ooka? Ouka? No, his name was Ooka and there is Yamato. Yes, my new friends are great. We were located in the back of the classroom.

A teenage boy of average height with short-medium black hair enter the classroom. He has dead fish-eyes. And has an ahoge. I want to say he is plain looking but it would be a lie. He was good looking. Like so super good looking It just that his eyes ruin his face. They are like really terrible. His eyes make him look like a creep. Wait! I know him. He is Hikigaya Hachiman. My hero. Why? Why? Why? No, that's not right. First calm down Yui. This the first time we got to meet since the accident and the hospital visits. Well actually I met his little sister and well we never actually talk but still. That's not the point, my hero is in the same class as me. I hope I can talk to him and thank him again.

He he he…

My hero


	9. Random rejected ending: Class rep

**As I stated two chapters ago? Well in last chapter of the Box step POV of Yukino's… Anyway, as I stated this was my reject ending of a fanfic of story about Yukino. Short summary really quickly: Yukino's POV about meeting a higher being (Goddess) and observing several world/Universes. Well I reject this ending because I switch from Yukino's POV to the Class Rep. So, thinking about it most of you guys would like it if I just wrap up the story all the way with Yukino's POV so yeah… Almost everything is similar, maybe well it does not matter since it was a way to apologies to you all. Even if I say that, Yukinoshita's reaction to different interaction is the main focus.**

* * *

My name is Kimiyama Munoto (Yes, I just got a name from a name generator), I'm the Class Representative of class 2-F. I'm average looking, I believe my black half frame glasses looks great on me. Well I might be average looking compare to Hayama-san. He is the prince of the class. I rather be compare to Hikitani-kun, he is the creep of the class and the so-called loner of the school. He makes me look handsome. You can find me in the second desk next to the window. All I need now is to dye my hair and I would be a main character. I am the smartest one in the class after Hayama-san. I have my textbooks out, ready for class.

A teenage boy of average height with short-medium black hair enter the classroom. He has dead fish-eyes. He has an ahoge. His eyes make him look like a creep. This person is Hikitani-kun. He looked bored and sleepy. He placed his bookbag on his desk. He was about to seat down, when the door behind him open up. He turned around to face the visitor. I could not see his face but I think he is shock like the rest of us.

Yukino Yukinoshita, a very beautiful girl with waist-length black hair which is tied with two red ribbons by each shoulder and angular blue eyes. Her crystal-clear sea like blue eyes that enhance her beauty, were usually cold but today they seem to show affection. For some reason she came to this classroom, I guess to see Yuigahama-san. I hear that they are close, now that I think about it there are rumors that she also spends time with Hikitani-kun but I think that is lie. There is no way they spend time together. I have higher chance to hang out Yukinoshita-san than he does, since I am the class rep.

"Yahallo Yukinon!" Said Yuigahama-san across the classroom

"Good morning Yuigahama-san" Replied Yukinoshita as she gave her a small wave.

"Good morning, oh! Your collar is a mess Hiki-messy-kun."

As many of us were surprise what she did next. I guess that is a nice thing to do. Wait! Why would someone as beautiful as Yukinoshita want to touch Hikitani-kun. She was fixing his shirt, smooth out the wrinkles.

"Umm… T-thanks." Said Hikitani-kun

"You're welcome Hikigaya-kun." Replied Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita gave a quick scan of the classroom by taking a small step to the right while still fixing the shirt of Hikitani-kun. She gave a mischievous smirk, it appears to be aimed at Yuigahama-san. Yukinoshita grab his collar, pulled him and herself together…

Chu!

Yukinoshita-san is kissing him. And it is a really passionate one. There was two major reaction when this action occurred. There were two small sounds of a crash. I guess one of them was me, I found my head was the desk and I have a slight pain on my forehead. The second sound was from Sagami-san, she and he chair were on the ground, I believe she fallen out of her chair from the shock. The second reaction was the whole classroom went total silence. She slightly pushes him away. He was in a state of shock. and had a face of bright red blush. She took a step to the right.

"Yuigahama-san"

…

"Yuigahama-san?"

…

"Yuigahama-san."

"Y-yes! Yukinon?" Asked Yuigahama-san

"Yuigahama-san, you're my best friend. That's why I'm not planning to lose to you. I'm taking Hikigaya-kun as the ultimate prize."

Yukinoshita turn around and walked to the classroom entrance but before she walked through the door. She turned around. Looked to the back of the classroom. Then with the coldest glare ever that was aimed at someone.

"Hayama-san, I'll say this once so listen very carefully. Neither Nee-san and I accept the marriage arrangement. In fact, both us don't want to continue our relationship with your family. I think you know why and I'll not state it out loud since this a favor from our childhood friendship. We're fully aware of the consequences this will led to and with Mother's action. Last of all, I hate to admit it but Nee-san also in love with Hikigaya-kun too."

Yukinoshita-san left classroom. I kept staring, no everyone was staring at him, the person name Hikigaya-kun who was boldly kissed by the number one in both beauty and academic, Yukinoshita-san. The sensei enter the classroom.

"Ok everyone class is about to begin. Hikigaya-kun sit down. Class rep."

"Yes. Stand…"

…

It been a few days since that kiss. I found myself early in the morning at my desk, depressed. On the same day as that kiss, the news spread like a wildfire but several rumors also started spread sadly most of them were confirmed true too. I claim it to be "sadly" because this cause many of the male population in the school either to hate their selves and their ego, or depressed. We, the male population of the school lost to the creep, the loner of the school, Hikigaya-kun. We actually believe we were higher worth than him who had made a girl cry and was hated by the whole school because of that. Even knowing that some of us and few of the girls that appear to be close Yukinoshita and Yuigahama-san try to convince that there are better guys than Hikigaya-kun. But each attempt was received either with hostility or ignored.

Now I mention a rumors before. What rumor am I talking about? Well I'll explain it. First, on that fateful day where Yukinoshita-san kissed Hikigaya-kun. On the same day, there was another shocking event. At lunch before Hikigaya-kun was able to escape from all the questionings and harassment, Yuigahama-san forcefully grab him and also planted a kiss on him too. This cause most of the guys in the class to fall to their knees in anger and depression. Then right at the bell for class to end for the day. Hikigaya-kun got kissed again but this time from the delinquent Kawasaki-san. After she kissed him, she slap his face then pushed him to the floor and then ran away. I only got a glimpse of her running away with deep red blush on her face.

The following day it seems more rumors occurred one that is still not confirmed but it seems only Hikigaya-kun, Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san and Kawasaki-san knows the truth but this rumor is that our beautiful single teacher for Modern Japanese Hiratsuka-sensei also kissed him. The only two rumors that were confirmed was Yukinoshita-san's older sister Yukinoshita Haruno and the student council president Isshiki Iroha, they both kissed Hikigaya-kun too.

The worst thing is that having several beautiful girls going after you as a lover. The other girls were now taking a closer look at Hikigaya-kun too. With the fast spread of the female population's networking. It was found out that Hikigaya-kun was actually smart. He was the third of the school. Even though he was bad at math and science. It was also stated that he was actually pretty handsome minus the eyes. And last of all he was actually nice. The female otaku of the school starting the Hikigaya-kun's gap trend. It seems that some of the girls are trying to use this as a chance to take the crown but it seems that getting close to him is another thing. The girls around him basically chase anyone that gets close to him.

What is this feeling? I was fine when it was Hayama-san, look at him. He is the persona of prince charming and yet the ones that everyone want is him, Hikigaya-kun. I stayed under the radar and act friendly and helpful so others would like me. He on the other hand was rude, he made a girl cry to the point the school hated him. He was lazy, not smart at all at least in math and science department. I just don't know anymore, I don't know how I can please others. How can I get girlfriend now? I don't understand women!

* * *

 **So I decided to call this section author notes because I have nothing else to call it. So yeah that was my reject ending. I think I mention that the Yukino's pov had more reactions and thats why I went back using her pov to finish the story. If I remember right she use profanity when the female population found out that Hikigaya-kun was actually handsome and reacted negative about. Anyway you will read it later since I guess you guys want to know how she reacted to every kiss and other things.**


	10. Rumi's POV: I met my crush again

**I know it is different then I mention before. First this is not the "Blue Moon" arc that was originally written by Lose. I was working on it. As I was finishing the first chapter, I check the original story for sources and yeah I compared mine and Lose's work. Too similar, sure I'm working on a POV and should have same to similar dialogue but I felt that I was copying it. Restarted it from the beginning. I don't want to be a copycat, sure most of my stories are similar but all of it is a POV. Yeah like in my story of "Box step" (Box step by Some Chinese Guy), I added the changing into the dress part and other stuff like two endings you can pick from but yeah that was to make it more my story rather than original author.**

 **Sadly I have to redo it. But to apologize to you guys, I wrote this POV that was inspired by reading for the third time Gossu-sensei's work "Like Love". This is one of my original POVs. I have so many POV stories that I want to finish writing and post on here. Like from the work of TheNyrusDragoon, "And Then, Her Arrival Complicated Things Further" (let just say Yukinoshita meet someones' sister) or like the story I have were Hikigaya is living with both Yukinoshita sisters (yes both of them are his lovers, reason well the Mother is to blame but that for another time). To tell you the truth I have no real ideal how long this arc is going to take. I do have a ending but the middle section is bit thin and weak but I'll fix it once I get the chance for breaks during the Blue Moon arc.**

* * *

As the street lamps, utility poles, traffic lights pass by, I found myself bored. I didn't think it would take that long of a road trip to the edge of Chiba. I let out a heavy sigh, it can't be help. I was trap in a car going to someplace with this driver. Well if you ignore the driver, it was fun at the start but now it is different. My best friend Kawasaki Keika or Kei-chan for short, was asleep in the backseat. I who was force to seat in the front seat was bored.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, where are we going?" I asked

"Tsurumi, didn't I tell you already. Before leaving the schools' parking lot?" Replied Hiratsuka-sensei.

"You told us that it is Service club activity so shut up and get in the car."

"Well I'm not wrong, as the second official Service Club members. It will be a great experience to learn from him." Said sensei.

Yes, readers you read that right. When I enter my second year at Sobu High School, I was force into the Service club. I had to restart the club, lucky my best friend was going to the same school. When we both followed Hiratsuka-sensei to the club room. We found that the room sign and the door fame was cover by stickers. Hiratsuka-sensei mention that each sticker was a request that the club fulfilled. This was legacy they left behind but this club has not been active since the first generation left. Well we also received the club fund but that's a scary amount. We decided not to touch it since we have to replenish the amount we use. Yes, it was self-funded club that somehow has the same amount of money collected from the Student Council or in other hand they have the same amount of funds to rival the Student Council. And our Student Council has the power to allocate the budget for the whole school's clubs. There is no way, we are touching that money. I'm bad at fundraiser. And I don't want to make Kei-chan do it alone, she is a cute girl. It really was a shocking amount when the President of the Student Council came personally to the club and gave us that envelope of money. I wonder if they rob a bank or illegal action to collect it. No, I'm on a tangent now…

Sadly, we only have two members and our requests are mostly from the Student Council. Well we do understand that only way to become a member is to be selected by Hiratsuka-sensei and with that crazy amount of money, I can see why it has harsh selection process. Come on sensei, we need more manpower and we only solve four requests.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, are we there yet?"

"Tsurumi, for the 1000th time, no" Replied Hiratsuka-sensei

"Sensei, it only been five times."

"Well it would be less if you guys didn't have to take so much time picking out snacks" Said Hiratsuka-sensei

"Sensei you took longer picking out sake."

"Well for a training camp, sake is needed during the breaks." Replied sensei

"How would I know that?"

I'm still underage Hiratsuka-sensei, how would I know about sake. Even though, I say that it not like I have not tasted it before. Every teenager out there, took a sip out of their father's beer before. It is just a normal thing to do… Wait did she just say training camp?

"Wait! Sensei did you just say training camp?"

"E~eh, Rumi-chan what's wrong?" Ask Kei-chan

"Ah! I'm sorry for waking you up Kei-chan" I Replied.

"No problem Rumi-chan."

"Well it too late for that. We are close to arriving." Said Hiratsuka-sensei

"No, it is not! Training camp, what are we going to do, are we staying overnight? What about change of clothes?" I asked her.

"It will be fine. Look we just arrived too."

We arrived in front of a big house. It was more modern than my house and bigger. What I saw next was the name plate, 'Yukinoshita'. Do I know that name? Why does it sound familiar? Kei-chan and I got out of the car and walked to the gate. I looked back and saw nothing, no sensei. I looked toward the car and saw that sensei still was in the car. I walked toward the car again and bend down to see what sensei was doing in there. What I saw was sensei re-applying her make up. Why glossy lipstick? Wait! Is 'Yukinoshita' a guy friend, a lover? I know sensei is single and well she is a beauty. Well hell she has a great figure if I was not straight lace maiden then I would have taken her.

"Umm… Sensei what are you doing?" I asked her

"T-Tsurumi, I-I'm just preparing for mental battle." Replied Hiratsuka-sensei

"I see."

Someone please marry her. Or I'm afraid that I would ask her for her hand. I felt a chill run through my spine.

"Tsurumi, you are not thinking something rude, are you?" She asked with a cold glare.

"N-no sensei" I replied

"Good, now let's go."

She got out of the car. And walked to the gate.

"Sensei, who is Yukinoshita?" I asked

"Who?... Why do you ask?" Replied Hiratsuka-sensei

"Well it's on the name plate at the entrance."

"What? Oh! You're right. Well I'm sure this is the right place. W-well let just enter."

Wait is it not rude just enter a random house. We follow behind Hiratsuka-sensei inside. Inside the house was the same as mine, walls, doors on both sides and a stairway leading up to the second floor. The only thing is the smell, it mixture of sweet coffee, tea, and parchment. Yes, it smelled like an old bookstore or library with dusty books that had not been up open for a few years with the smell of sweet coffee and the aroma of tea leaves. The entrance way was a bit larger than mine. We took off our shoes and put on the guest slippers, I neatly place my shoe in order. It was at that time I notice a pair of male's shoes and a set of high heels, in other words a woman. Is this Yukinoshita married or is having an affair. I looked at sensei and notice she also saw that pair of woman shoe. I thought I heard a vein pop. Then I saw a flash of white pass by Kei-chan and I, we saw the tail of a lab coat enter the first door on the left. We also rush behind her to follow so she won't commit a murder or something.

"…GAYA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Yelled Hiratsuka-sensei

When we enter, I saw sensei with a fist in the air ready to punch someone and in her other hand was the collar of shirt. That shirt was worn by man. This man was average size, for some reason he was wearing track pants. He did look fit. I could not tell who he was since sensei was blocking the view.

"What the hell Hiratsuka-sensei." Said the man

I heard a familiar voice. We took a step to the side to get a better view of this man's face but we heard the door behind us open. A feminine voice called out…

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry that I'm bad at this and that my story had to be re-written because I didn't want to be copycat. Also I'll be at Miku Expo next week (Dallas, Texas) so I might take longer to write...**


	11. Blue Moon Universe: Yukinoshita Part 1

**As I mention before or did I, either way I decided to split story into shorter chapters since I felt if I kept it longer it would just being copying. So yeah, I also get a feeling that I made Yukinoshita a bit OOC. Well please forgive me for that. I needed to add my own writing into the story. This arc is my major focus and the other story will be posted too but no real update at all and mostly random too. So yeah here is my POV of 'Blue Moon' by Lose. And if Lose is reading this please come back and finish this story before I ruin it. Please!**

* * *

Today is the going away party of my best friend. She is going on vacation with her family. I'm a bit sad because I am going to miss her. I'm also worried about him. Hikigaya-kun, the person I fell in love with. I'm a coward that I have to wait for my best friend to leave the country just to ask him out. I got both of them gifts that is lying on my dresser but I kept taking glances toward the closet door in the hallway, it has special gift and outfit I want to wear for my date. I just don't know when I should ask him. I'll feel guilty if I ask him out during the party and I don't think it is a good idea during the human traffic in the airport.

Yuigahama-san was in the living room since I don't allow her in my kitchen much. The last time I check on her, she was lying down on the sofa and texting on her phone. I looked toward my phone that was on the counter. Remembering the text message, I send to Hikigaya-kun, 'Don't forget to pick up those supplies that I messaged you about, Hikigaya-kun. If you show up empty handed tomorrow, I will make sure that the door remains locked and that you are denied entry. I'll even install a window on the door so that you will have a front row seat to watch Yuigahama-san and I enjoy the party by ourselves.' I know that it sounds a bit rude but I was trying to tease him while not embarrassing myself. The result was this bad tasting message.

Does he even know how much willpower and straight poker face I have to have just to ask for his contact info and not emailing (Japan before 'Line' app, texting was done by emailing each other) him right away? The willpower I have to face every morning and evenings to not email him. I'm a girl in love even if Hikigaya-kun calls me a superwoman, I want to receive the first email of the day and the last email of day from the boy I'm in love with.

The meal and snacks I prepared are just finishing the last minute of cooking. I am happy to be able to cook for my best friend and for Hikigaya-kun. I find it pleasurable when he praises my cooking skills and how delicious it is. There is nothing much to do but wait for Hikigaya-kun to arrive with the bring drinks. I have the entertainment ready, there is one movie I was tempted to watch but I want to enjoy it with the people I hold to be special. For some reason while I was thinking, Yuigahama-san was inside the kitchen. I heard a faint knock on the door. I was going to answer it.

"Yukinon, you think Hikki just only bought Maxx Coffee?" Asked Yuigahama-san

Really now Yuigahama-san, the likely hood that possibility might occur is about 90%. He is lazy so it would be easier just to buy a case of drinks and knowing him, his favorite drinks are sold in bundles.

"Knowing him, he might just bring a case of it." I replied

"Geez, Hikki sure does not change."

…

…

…

…

He he he…

Ho ho ho…

We both started to laugh. After I calm down a bit I went to answer the door. I open the door.

"Oh, so it was you."

Standing there was Hikigaya-kun, he was wearing a black coat, a gray muffler that nice on him, and his loose fit blue jeans that match nicely with a pair of white sneakers. Compare to what I was wearing which was a loose-fitting light grey sweater, my black leggings that show my well tone legs and kitten slippers. He looks like he was going to a date or to a meeting between friends. Sadly, that is far from the truth, he does not have any friends and less a girlfriend. Well that might change, I mean the girlfriend part but we are not in that kind of relationship yet. I-I mean, it like I'm thinking of confessing or anything I'm just stating that we might change our relationship.

"So, you heard the knocks the first time and you decided to just ignore it for a while then… Those are some nice manners you have there." Said Hikigaya-kun.

I have to question that statement. Since I knew who was missing. I think I tilt my head before I replied to him, "Well you were the only guest I had invited that had not shown up yet. I assumed it was you who was knocking, so I decided that there was no particular rush for me to answer. After all, I've read that certain strains of bacteria are particularly resilient to the cold. I figured you could wait."

Well it is true, the _Pseudomonas syringae_ is bacteria that its DNA is repaired in the cold and supporting the growth at low temperature. That why it is possible that milk and other milk products to go bad in the refrigerator. Economy wise it is total lost in for customers. But let's not get on a tangent now.

"Still treating me like a germ, huh…" Replied Hikigaya-kun.

I just gave him a small smile, he just gave me an eyeroll before he spoken, "Once again, your manners are pretty terrible. I'm pretty sure this isn't how you're supposed to speak to a guest."

Well it might be rude but since you are outside my apartment, you are officially not a guest yet. Also, I'm keeping you out, just for the pleasure. Hikigaya-kun is pretty handsome, normal and all but still handsome if you get rid his dead fish eyes. And lately with people comparing him and Hayama-san, a few other girls have taken an interest in him. Some are comparing both to certain comic book heroes from the United States. I don't really understand the comparison but I guess Hikigaya-kun has more a 'bad boy' feel to him. Wild messy hair and he is pretty fit too… Well let stop this, I'm getting a bit heated. If anything, I might blame Ebina-san. The fact that I found her in the school's library and she was drawing certain scenes…

Really did she had to use the image of Hayama-san and Hikigaya-kun…

Umm… Excuse me! For my impure thoughts but those images might be close to the truth… At least they would be true if it was a few months ago. Well some of you might remember that event with the Game Club… I mean… I remember that card game with the Game Club, where we strip our article of clothes (Yes, she almost broke the fourth wall). I seen the male body before in textbooks but Hikigaya-kun's body was different. It was still developing, it was a sight to see, the transition from child to adult. He might have been wearing gray undergarments (I don't remember what color boxers, he was wearing. I made up the color.), my glances kept gravitate from his bare chest toward his abdomen. Even though I glimpsed at times, it was Yuigahama-san that was called out for staring at him for long. I tried to hide my embarrassment by being a bit harsh on him that day.

"Oh, is that so? Well, since you're not technically standing in my apartment right now, I don't think it is proper to refer to you as a guest. As such I think the way that I'm speaking to you right now is perfectly appropriate."

This banter between us and the fact he is not that bad to look at. It is one of my guilty pleasure. I was waiting for his remark but a voice behind me, called out.

"Is that Hikki?"

I forgot for a few seconds that Yuigahama-san was still here. I was enjoying our banter. It is great that we three can enjoy being together but I don't mind it just being us, and when I mean us I mean Hikigaya-kun and I. I'm really a bad friend.

"Yes Yuigahama-san, it appears that Hikigaya-kun has finally decided to show up." I replied turning my head slightly toward the kitchen

"Hey, it's not like I tried to show up late. You should try biking through traffic in this weather… It is totally ridiculous." He replied

I sigh before I answer back, "Don't you ever tired of making so many excuses?" I asked him

Before he tries to replied, I step aside form the door to let him in. I looked at him, well I hope he enter now or I'll close the door.

He decided to step into my apartment before I change my mind.

* * *

 **Well here is the list of which if you have time. Please read this first since most are the stories I'm writing POVs on.**

 **1\. "Blue Moon" by Lose- Please finish this or an update, please!**

 **2\. ""My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" by FireHero- I'm just taking shot at both author and author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus because they made something great and had not updated it.**

 **3\. "Growth" by Achoopredator- OCs' POV ( I wanted more)**

 **4\. Saki's POV- Read the cultural event thing from the light novel or watch the anime**

 **5\. "One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**

 **6\. "A Different Turn" by StoryTelleroftheMist**

 **7\. "The Second Chance" by Themultislayer**


	12. Blue Moon Universe: Yukinoshita Part 2

**Well first I want to address that you should read Redgrave707's work "Hikigaya Hachiman is Actual Rewarded Unexpectedly". It is good but I'm salty about it. I have the idea to use the the title but Redgrave707 beat me to it. Well my idea was all the girls reward Hikigaya and give him a break/ vocation from the club.**

 **Also from the last chapter someone ask about what volume or fanfic was it that Hikigaya was strip almost naked? It was volume 3 of the light novel "My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong, as I Expected" and the manga "** **My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong, as I Expected Comic", the fourth volume.**

 **So this is the section that I felt that was just fully copying, it was mostly dialogue but still I rewrote everything so now here is my POV of the fanfic "Blue Moon" by Lose. Did I mention this before?... Well anyway enjoy I guess.**

* * *

Hikigaya-kun walked pass me, and I smell an artificial ocean scent. I could feel my heart racing, it seems that my hormones are acting up causing my heart rate to increase (Yes, I went with that route. Last time I went into detail about smell and the biology behind that. I rather keep it simple.). For some reason he stops in his track and just stood there. Why does he look like he was too relaxed?

"Is there a problem Hikigaya-kun?" I asked

He snapped out of what ever cause him to freeze up and replied, "Huh? No."

I notice that he actually got a bit taller too, I didn't realize it at first until I saw him standing there. I think I might have been staring a bit too long, I found myself staring into his eyes, and I turn away quickly. Damn Yukino, control yourself. L-let just hide our embarrassment for now.

"Let's head into the kitchen, then. Yuigahama-san is waiting for us."

He nodded and we walked toward the kitchen.

"Yahallo Hikki!" Said Yuigahama-san.

"Yo." He replied, then place down the drinks onto the kitchen counter

"What's that Hikki? What did you bring?" Asked an excited Yuigahama-san

"Just some drinks. I didn't know what you guys liked, so I just bought some aloe drink and vitamin water. I hope that's alright." Replied Hikigaya-kun

"Mmm, yeah! I love aloe juice!" Yuigahama-san happily replied

"Yes, that's fine Hikigaya-kun."

Hikigaya-kun nodded, he did a good job I admit. I'm satisfy with it. Well... to tell you the truth it was not a hard job at all. And thinking back to our little joke between Yuigahama-san and I, I have a small quality material to tease him with. I can feel a smile but I have to place a poker face to not be found out.

"Actually, I'm impressed that you managed not to mess up your assigned task too badly. And here I was expecting you to ill advisedly bring over a case of MAXX coffee or something like that."

Yes, I landed the tease!

"Nah, if I were to spend money on a value pack, I wouldn't share it."

Now that is a respond that I expected from him. He is greedy only when it involves MAXX coffee. He did buy us birthday present, gave us Christmas present, gave me a Pan-san plush, and a Pan-san soft drink.

"What a completely expected response…" I muttered with a small smile

"That's a totally gross way of putting it, but I'm still glad you didn't bring coffee…" Said Yuigahama

Well I guess I'll prepare some tea. I went to set up the pot of water to have it boiled. Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun went to the living room to wait on me. I can hear them talking, it was not clear but I did hear a mutter of the word Christmas. The water was done with boiling and I started to brew the tea. I turn my head toward them because I pick up the word 'pandas'. The tea was done, I place the tea set on a serving tray, and some snacks. I walked to the living room, there sat Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun sat down on the opposite ends of the leather couch.

"What were you saying about pandas Yuigahama-san?" I asked her

Hikigaya-kun stood up then tried to take the tray but I shooed him away. I'm happy that he wants to help but as I am the host. I can't let him do that. He shrugged and took his seat again. Yuigahama-san started to speak.

"Well, Hikki was asking me about what I was going to do in China, so I told him I'm gonna see pandas! Oh, and the unforbidden palace or something, too."

"I see", I'm not sure what Yuigahama-san was saying but she is going to see some pandas. I nodded before continuing, "If you end up taking pictures, would you mind sharing them with me?"

I-I-I'm not telling her to just take pictures of pandas, I don't mind it has other historical attractions. I just think pandas are cute. What other carnivore evolve into eating bamboo plant? None, I rest my case that pandas are cute, with how they have a digit that is pseudo-thumb to hold their favorite meal. A-and how they look so soft… So yeah pandas are cute and are perfect animal sample for evolution...

"Of course, Yukinon! I'll take plenty just because you asked!" Replied Yuigahama-san

… Right, I have to reply. It is rude if I ignore Yuigahama-san, "Thank you."

I sat down on the empty love seat. I took a sip of my tea, I'm so happy. I'll get to see some pandas pictures when Yuigahama-san comes back. Pandas, he he he… How cute can you guys get? That's right we are here to watch a movie and enjoy the little time we have together with Yuigahama-san. I took another sip of my tea.

"So, shall we decide on what to watch then?" I asked

"Yeah! What kind of movie should we watch I wonder?!" Yuigahama-san replied

Hikigaya-kun just shrugged. I guess it was a good ideal that I search for movies beforehand.

"I have taken the liberty of compiling a list of possible films that we might all enjoy and have added them to my JetFlix queue. All we have to do now is browse the selection and then choose one we can all agree on."

"Okay! Sounds good." Said Yuigahama-san

I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and inputted the appropriate commands. After a few clicks the app was open and was showing my queue.

On the TV screen it read, 'Pan-san, Pan-san 2: Revenge of the Hidden Forest, Pan-san 3: Electric Igloo, The Animated series of Pan-san, The New Animated series of Pan-san, and Pan-san: The Remastered Edition"

I notice that Hikigaya-kun was pointing at the TV with a disbelieving stare. I turn toward him, annoyed.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with the movies I've chosen? The Pan-san films are made for all ages, so there's something for everyone. Even a rotten apple like you should be able to derive some enjoyment out of them." I asked

And no, it was not that harsh. I just answer him; my tone was fine. Okay maybe a bit strong but it was still reasonable. I fixed my eyes on him but they still are normal, no glare or anything.

"Nah, it's not like there is anything wrong with it. I guess I was just surprised that JetFlix has all of the films already."

I felt relieved, I know Hikigaya-kun might consider me immature for liking Pan-san. And in his eyes, I just don't want to seem weak. Yuigahama-san tells me that it is my cute side liking Pan-san. I know I'm cute, and to some I'm beautiful but knowing that liking Pan-san increase my charm is a reassurance.

"Oh…I see. Yes, JetFlix has worked out a deal with the Destiny Company to acquire new releases within six months of the theatrical release." I turn a bit away from them. "Y-you see… It's a relationship of mutual benefit because not only does it increase exposure to the Destiny brand by allowing a greater audience to see the films but it's also highly profitable for the JetFlix company because of the spike in viewership. Essentially, this type of thing is often referred to as a- "

"Waah Yukinon, no more technical talk! Let's just choose which one we wanna see already!" Interrupted Yuigahama-san.

Wait! That was technical? I felt it was more common sense but Yuigahama-san is an airhead or at least that what I overhear from Hikigaya-kun.

"A-ah… Sorry Yuigahama-san, I suppose I did get a little carried away there…" I replied, rubbing my shoulder.

"Ah, I'm not upset or anything! I just wanna watch soon, y'know? It's just that I gotta get home sort of early, so we can't afford to waste any time!" Said Yuigahama-san

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about that. My apologies." I replied

Really now Yukino, how can you forget that. She told me about before we plan this event.

"Nah, it's alright! As long as I get home somewhat early, it should be okay. My mom and I probably won't head to the mall until 10 tomorrow morning, so if I get home a little late, that should be fine to."

Hikigaya-kun was daydreaming but most likely he is just having monologue moment. I notice that he been doing that frequently, is it cause by stress? Well before he enters a deep monologue, I'll interrupt him.

"I see. Alright then, so let's decide. Do you have any particular preference Yuigahama-san?" I asked

"Nope! Whatever is fine with me!" Replied Yuigahama-san

I turn toward Hikigaya-kun, I open my mouth to ask him but my voice didn't come out. On the second attempt my voice came out small. It just that it will be my first time asking him, his preference. We grew close enough that he ask for my future plan. Well I did answer him that I'm going into humanities.

"Ah… do you have any preference then?... Hikigaya-kun?" I asked in a weak voice

"Ah, no. Not really. I'm okay with whatever too." Replied Hikigaya-kun as he turns to the screen

"Oh. I see." I replied as I turn away, "If that is the case, I would like it if we could all watch Pan-san 3: Electric Igloo together. I actually have not seen that one yet."

"Whaaa? You haven't seen it yet Yukinon? It's already been on JetFlix for a week now! That's so surprising."

Yuigahama-san expressed her shock with a loud voice and a wave of her arms. Hikigaya-kun was also surprise but it was not as showy as Yuigahama-san.

"What, did you not know that JetFlix had already uploaded it or something?" Asked Hikigaya-kun

It was embarrassing to tell them at first. But now it was another level of embarrassment, that I can feel my cheek turning different color. I also fidget in my seat. I turn a bit more away from them

"W-well, it is not that I didn't know that it was there…"

Yes, I can feel that my cheeks are really pink or red. I don't have a mirror on me but I can tell it should be around that shade of color.

"It's just that… I knew that our gathering was this weekend and I was saving it… So that we could all watch… together." (So, in the original story, this was the part that gave me the 'aww' moment. Now that I wrote it myself, I feel dead inside.)

…

As much as that was embarrassing, it was what I wanted to inform them. I-I know that I been trying hard to be more open with them.

"Aww Yukinon!" Yuigahama-san engulfed me in a huge hug. The loveseat that I was sitting at was now cover in a pile of bodies comprise of me being on the bottom and Yuigahama-san was on the top. I return her hug with a smile on my face too. "You waited all week just so you could see it with us?! That's so nice!"

"Yes… Well, I figured that it would be more memorable for me if I had company to enjoy it with." I replied with my beet-red face in a soft voice hoping that Hikigaya-kun didn't pick up any of it.

"So, there are no objections then?" I asked

"Nuh uh!" Replied Yuigahama-san

"Nope." Replied Hikigaya-kun

"I see. Okay. I'll start the movie then." I told them

I turn off the lights in the room, with a few clicks on the remote's buttons, the movie started to play. We all began to relax. But as the intro started and the screen dissolved in a flicker of bright colors against the darkness of my apartment's living room, I started to enter total bliss when I saw him. It might be my imagination but his focus was not on the screen but on someone else…

Me?

* * *

 **Well that's all for now. If any question, I'll try to answer it on the next chapter. Just post it on the review thing?**

 **Here is the list of the following fan fiction you should read** **:**

 **1.** **"Blue Moon" by Lose- Please finish this. I like it so much. Currently working on it**

 **2.** **"My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" by FireHero- I'm just taking shot at both author and author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus because they made something great and had not updated it.**

 **3.** **"Growth" by Achoopredator- OCs' POV (I want more but yeah I guess I finish this for own goal)**

 **4.** **Also read the cultural event thing from the light novel or watch the anime… Saki's POV**

 **5.** **"One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**

 **6.** **"A Different Turn" by StoryTelleroftheMist**

 **7.** **"The Second Chance" by Themultislayer**


	13. Blue Moon Universe: Yukinoshita Part 3

**I have no excuse. I can blame life or University but I'm not. I might take a break. Not from writing but from current arc. It just that... there are times you might get inspired to write something else. So yeah I have writer block for the Rumi POV. And working on Yukino POV base off of a doujin. Yeah cleaning it to be a bit, to lower a bit of adult level.**

 **Edit: Actually this was my third time I edit this and just post a few minutes ago but I notice it did not save some of the changes...**

 **Edit: Ok, I edit for the fourth time today. Well actually three but I'm done now at 7:51 pm central time. If you find a mistake or I do I might edit it again in the future.**

 **Edit: 8/30/2018 at 5 pm central time. I have errors**

* * *

I'm in total bliss. I just watch the best film with people who care about me. This Pan-san movie is my favorite. I relaxed my back against the couch. I have a smile on my face.

"Wah! That was actually such a good movie!" Said Yuigahama-san.

"Yes, that was probably my favorite Pan-san movie so far and I don't say that lightly either," I replied.

"I bet you said the exact same thing about the others when they came out too…" Spoke Hikigaya-kun.

It is fortunate that the lights were still off. Even though I turn toward him, I can tell that my face is beet-red from embarrassment. It really can't be help, the Pan-san series keep getting better with every new movie they release.

"It's not my fault that each subsequent movie is better than the last. I'm just being honest about my praise for the Destiny Company's efforts. They're truly masters of the craft." I replied.

"Right… The craft of animating cartoon pandas really is a dying art…" Said Hikigaya-kun (This part crack me up).

There was silence in the room… I feel dejected. His words hurt me. I know he called me a demon superwoman but I'm still a girl (I still find this weird since I'm actually a guy). The fact that the person that I like might not enjoy the movie I pick. I want to roll myself into a small ball because I'm scared of what he might say.

"Does that mean that you didn't enjoy the movie?" I asked him.

"What? Nah. I actually really like it." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"Oh… Really?" I replied.

I was surprise but I felt relief. I see, so you did enjoy it.

"What, you think I'd lie about something like this?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"No. I believe you." I said.

"Ah!" Yelled a Yuigahama-san. "If even Hikki liked it, then that's proof that it was a great movie!"

"Hey now… I like plenty of movies. They're just ones' you guys haven't seen before," Replied Hikigaya-kun in a defensive tone.

Well most of the movie he might like are anime movies. Well there are other film that he might like but I rather not know that the guy I like was watching pornographic films.

"Uh huh. Oh! What time is it?" Asked Yuigahama-san.

That was a bit too loud, well it is Yuigahama-san. I check my phone and responded.

"It is 9:40 pm, Yuigahama-san."

Yuigahama-san simply close her eyes and then gave a short nod.

"Ah, okay… It's getting late. I think I should probably head home now, then." Replied Yuigahama-san.

As much as I wanted her to stay. She has to go shopping and pack her luggage for her family vocation. I am sadden about that.

"Yes. I suppose it wouldn't do to keep your mother waiting. You should also be well rested for your shopping trip tomorrow." I replied.

"Yup," Yuigahama-san said as she stood up and began to stretch. "Owahhh~" as a yawn escape her mouth and once she was done. She turns around to face me and then gave me a huge hug. She was really warm. Well it might be because of her chest that were squeeze between us but I rather believe it is warm because of her warm personality.

"Thanks for everything Yukinon! The party today sure was fun, huh?"She asked.

"Yes. It was no problem at all Yuigahama-san." I hug her back lightly, "Ah, but did you really have that much fun though? All we did was watch a movie?" I asked her.

Yuigahama-san rested her face on my shoulder and hummed happily before saying, "Of course I did. Any time I get to spend with my friends is the best time I can imagine."

That was embarrassing Yuigahama-san. Even I can tell that my cheeks are red from that. I was force to mumbled that under my breathe, "I see". To confirmed my idea. Which is mostly being that it was embarrassing to admit but I also had fun with her. I notice that Hikigaya-kun turn away from our display of friendship and I can see his cheeks and ears were heating up too.

Yuigahama-san finish her hug with me and turn to Hikigaya-kun and gave him an equal embarrass statement. "Thanks for coming too, Hikki. Without you, the party wouldn't have been the same."

"Ah…Yeah." Hikigaya-kun replied was short but I knew he felt embarrass too since he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck as he turns away from Yuigahama-san.

Yuigahama-san has a huge smile and then turned back to me, "Alright Yuikinon, I'm gonna get going now. I just hope it doesn't like snow or something on my way back."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Offered Hikigaya-kun.

Yuigahama-san shook her head, "Thanks, Hikki but I'll be ok. The station's not too far from here."

He nodded, "Alright. Later then."

"Okay. Bye bye!" Said Yuigahama-san

I walked Yuigahama-san to the door.

"Yukinon, good bye!" Said Yuigahama-san

"Yes, Yuigahama-san, good bye. And sweet dreams too." I replied

The door close behind Yuigahama-san. It was at that time I realize that I'm alone with Hikigaya-kun. I thought he would be a gentleman walk Yuigahama-san even when she rejects his offer. Well it is not a bad thing, I can spend more time with him. Naturally he is a coward so I'm not worried that he would take advantage and attack me. But I won't mind if he got the guts to be a bit forceful and k-kis-… w-w-what I'm think of? Yukino get your mind out of the gutter. I have to calm down, I'm still a host. Even if Hikigaya-kun is the boy I like, I still have to treat him as a guest. I can't favor him over the others.

"A-Ah…" Said Hikigaya-kun with his voice cracking.

"What's the matter Hikigaya-kun?" I asked

I was wondering how he was feeling since his voice did crack. I was curious because it appears that he was nervous. I was also nervous but he appears to be more nervous than me. Does that mean he is concerned about me?

"Ah, I guess I should get going too then, huh…" He muttered as he stood up from the couch and grabbed his coat.

"Hm? Do you have something to do tomorrow morning as well?" I asked

I'm surprise that he has plans. Well I'm hundred percent certain that he not going to meet a girl tomorrow, so I don't have to worry about that. Well if I have to guess he will laze around and sleep in.

"Ah… no, not really…"

"Oh. I figured as much. You having plans on a Saturday morning would be quite the Christmas miracle indeed." I interrupted him

"Hey now, I've got plenty of things to do tomorrow. First, I'll sleep, then I'll sleep, then I might have some dinner before sleeping again. Now that you mention it, I actually have a really long day ahead of me." Retorted Hikigaya-kun

At first, I was bit sadden to hear he plans but it turns out that he really was going to laze around his home. This cause me to chuckle a bit. "I should've known better than to expect anything more from the master of idleness himself."

There was comfortable pause between us.

"So, do you need to help Komachi-san with her homework or something" I asked

I just want spend more time with him and maybe get the courage to ask him on a date. I want to know if really does important plans for tomorrow.

"Huh? Komachi's homework… No, she doesn't need help…" Replied Hikigaya-kun.

He appears to be confused rather, I might be showing my confusion too.

"So why the rush then?" I asked him

He looked up, his onyx eyes were focus on my eyes. I have no idea what he was think about.

"Ah… Well…" He began to speak while rubbing the back of his neck, "With Yuigahama-san gone, you know… I just don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything…"

He averted his eyes to the floor. I remain silent, I was a bit surprise. I knew he can be considerate.

"Oh." His consideration for me was something new that my only reply was short lived.

"Alright. I'll get going then. See you later." He said as moving toward the door

I-I have to stop him.

"…I'm not uncomfortable, Hikigaya-kun."

He stops mid-step and turn slightly toward me.

"O-oh."

He appears to be taken off guard by my words. We have spent those past few years around one another. I know perfectly well that he has change.

"…I-if you like, you could stay a while longer?" I asked him without realizing that I have raise my arm slightly. When I realize how foolish it might appear, I immediately lowered it. Awkward… Yukino, that was just plain awkward gesture you just did. What would Hikigaya-kun think about it?

"Err… Sure." Nodded Hikigaya-kun

He retook his seat on the couch. I have to leave the room, to calm down. Seeing how he has an empty tea cup. That was the best way to escape.

"…Would you like some more tea.?"

He replied in a mumbled. I nodded and collected the tray and teapot. I left to the kitchen. I heard a small sigh behind me. In the kitchen, I boiled some more water. Yukino, it is alright we all know that Hikigaya-kun is a coward he is not going to attack us. Even if we want him to be a bit forceful… No let not think about that. This is the perfect time to ask him out. This the logical thing to worry about now. Sure, we have our alone time, it is not frequent but there is time it would be just Hikigaya-kun and I in the same room. Just reading, enjoying the atmosphere. Most of the time Hikigaya-kun is always surrounded by us, get taken away by Isshiki-san for student council work mostly manual labor, private talks with Kawasaki-san but that turn out to be tutor sections, Komachi, Hiratsuka-sensei, or Zaimokuza-san and Totsuka-san (I was going to follow others' running gag of forgetting Zaimokuza's name and in the just called him Chuuni-chan. But for this story line, he does not appear).

The water was done boiling. I pour the water into the teapot and added some tea leaves to brew. I walked back to the living room. He was still seating down, it appears that he was thinking.

"Would you like any milk with your tea?" I asked him

"Nah. I'll take it plain please." Replied Hikigaya-kun

"Really? I've always thought that you were a fan of sweet things" I said with a small chuckle.

I place the tray of tea on the table, I began to pour red tea into the two porcelain teacups.

"Yeah, I guess that's true…" He replied

He really does like his sweets. I mean he really like Maxx Coffee, he enjoys eating my bake goods, the chocolate that I made, and Maxx Coffee. Yes, I place Maxx Coffee twice. Really now, if we break the fourth wall, you all read the light novel or fanfics he always had a Maxx Coffee can. I would not be surprise if he drinks it at every meal.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the nostalgia speaking, but I think tea tastes best plain." Said Hikigaya-kun

Is he talking about our time in the club room? Well base on my knowledge that I collected from Komachi-san. He usually drinks coffee at anytime and at cafes so logically speaking he only drinks it at the club room. It appears that I had paused for several seconds from his words but I started to finish pouring the hot liquid into the porcelain cups. I lifted one of the cups for him and he accepted it with a quiet thanks.

"Nostalgia huh? I'm surprised that such a concept even has a place in your mental vocabulary." I said after I took a sip of tea.

"Well, of course it does. Our environments do end up playing the biggest role in the shaping us after all. If all that time spent drinking bitter black tea with you and Yuigahama didn't end up having an effect on me, that would be highly surprising, wouldn't it?" Replied Hikigaya-kun

So, he really was thinking about us in the club room. This brought me a smile.

"What?" He asked.

I guess I was laughing or something that he had to ask me. You really can't fault me for that. I lately notice myself being more relax when I'm together with them. Well his words did hold some truth to them.

"Ah, it's nothing. Once again, that answer just seems so typical of you," I replied

"Oh" He replied as he sipped at his cup. "Ow. Damn cat's tongue."

This cause me to laugh again. Always hurting yourself. I guess my laughing cause him to comment again.

"Laughing at my pain huh… You could at least try and pretend to have sympathy or something…"

Oh dear. Sympathy from me? If only you knew? Yuigahama-san and I have been giving you hints and yet… Really now, the reason I continue this tease and other interaction with you was because I'm in love with you. If it wasn't for that reason only, even if we are club mates I would have ignore you. I remove my hand from my face that I use cover my smile.

"No, it's not that I find your pain amusing, Hikigaya-kun. Well, not all that much anyway."

I seen you in pain, the hurt you suffer from your peerless sacrificing self. The pain in my heart witnessing you. Currently the pain you are suffering now can not be compared to what you been through.

"You just contradicted yourself right there…" He said

He looked at me. Seeing how he had a curious expression on his face. I explain it to him shortly after.

"I just find it strange somehow," I replied

Strange? Well if you think about it, the lack of communication between us. Even though we don't need to talk, our words still convey to each other…

"What's strange?" He asked

My eyes met his as I turn to face him. He just observes my facial expression. I know he understand what I'm talking about. The vagueness in our communication is just another form of communication between us.

"That despite how little we communicate, how much it seems that we understand about each other." I replied

This unspoken phrase is not need but I express it. For us, it is something special. It might have confused him for a few seconds but he still replied.

"Ah…"

He stayed silent. I guess he was having a monologue moment. I rather not start one of my own. It's better to just sum up my ideas. And that is, we enjoy being non-talkative because we don't really need to talk to enjoy our self or to communicate what we think. I relax by watch him and taking sip of my tea.

"… Well, the Japanese language isn't perfect you know. Maybe it's better like this." He said

He took a quick sip of his tea. Why? Why do you need to drink the tea fast? Well either way his words did make sense. That our way of communicating is not bad at all.

"I think it is." I replied

I can tell I had a big smile behind my teacup. He nodded and a comfortable silence fell over the apartment as we sipped at our warm drinks.

"So…" He eventually said. "What exactly should we do?"

What should we do? Well I would not mind watching another movie but knowing Hikigaya-kun, it would be too late for that and he would not like to over stay his welcome. There is talking but Hikigaya-kun usage of words can be heavy at times. Yes, that is the best option. We just need to talk to each other. It not like we can read a book, knowing our nature. We might spend the night together reading.

"Well, watching another film is probably out of the question since it's getting late. I suppose we could just talk for a little bit." I said.

For some reason, he coughs at my remark.

"Two loners forcing themselves to talk to each other huh? That can only end well." Said Hikigaya-kun

Really now! I hate that term.

"Hmph, don't make it sound like socializing is some sort of exceptionally difficult task for me. Besides, I don't take kindly to that term." I replied.

It not like we are loners. That term doesn't fit us well now. He raised an eyebrow.

"What, loner? It's not like it's a bad thing," He said.

"Still, I just… don't like it," I said with a pout, "Regardless, I can't help but feel that you're slightly wrong on both counts…"

Yes, wrong. We have come far from that time. We are not alone anymore.

"Wrong? How so?" He asked.

Do I really have to explain it?

I started to fidget a bit and I turn away from him a bit, "Well…What you said about us being… That might have been true in the past… but things have changed, haven't they?"

I know my voice was small and timid.

"It's wrong of me to speak for you… but as for me, I feel… that I'm no longer…" I inhale a lungful of air before I speak out, "That I'm no longer… alone."

I gave one of my confident smiles.

"A-ah…"

"I realize that it might be out of line for me to ask this, but… have they change for you as well? Hikigaya-kun?" I ask with soft voice.

He just stared into the distance before he replied. I guess he was taken a back from my question.

"Yeah, of course they've changed. I mean… I guess if we were to judge things by the technical definition, it'd be fair to say that I'm not really a loner anymore, huh…?"

Did he get confuse or something? It is true if you examine our current situation. Yuigahama-san and I are best friends. Hikigaya-kun got closer to us during our time in the club room. Others were drawn to him. He gain relationships; Isshiki-san, Kawasaki-san, Hiratsuka-sensei, Zaimokuza-san and Totsuka-san. As well as us, Yuigahama-san and I trust him. Even now, we held a party for Yuigahama-san and we are currently talking to each other. I consider that as fact that we are not loners, not anymore.

"I suppose that would be technically incorrect, yes." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah"

He seems to be more relax now. He took a sip of his tea. I notice that he turned to toward the window.

"…Huh? Is it snowing?"

. I also turn around when he told me that and saw that it was snowing.

"Oh. It looks like it is. I hope Yuigahama-san made it home safely." I asked in a worry state.

"Well, it's been a while since she's left so I think she should be alright," He offered. "Besides, the snow usually doesn't pick up for a while when it first begins. If it just started, the volume and rate shouldn't be all that high."

That is just un-logical. Where does he pull those unscientific logic from? I stared at this individual with a slight loathing. I know what you might be thinking how can I, Yukino be in love with him. Well he has a certain charm; his eyes do scare many of potential rivals for his love interest. But what made me fall for him was his caring side. He doesn't show it to others but he always cared for Yuigahama-san, Isshiki-san, Komachi, Hiratsuka-sensei, Totsuka-san, Kawasaki-san, Chuuni-chan, and myself…

Well I think I'm going on a tangent. I have to guide this misinform individual.

"That's like asserting that you're more likely to land heads if you flip tails three times first. Without knowing the cloud density and a host of other variables, trying to predict the severity of the precipitation is a fool's errand… Which I suppose explains it all, really" I said.

"Ah… It was just a guess. Geez," He grumbled.

It was really a foolish guess.

"A poor guess" I replied.

"Buzz off," He replied with an eyeroll.

It was not a gesture of irritation. But of content. This just cause me to stay silent.

"So, do you have plans for Christmas?" He asked.

"H-huh?" I lowered the tea cup that was en route to my mouth.

I know that might have heard nervous sounded or weird. Wait! Is this the right time to ask him out? No, he just wants to ask if I had plans. That's all, he has no ulterior method behind his words. I should reply honestly since I do have a certain idea.

I cough once to clear my throat. Set the teacup down. "Well… I have an idea of what I want to do… but nothing is really set in stone so far, no." I replied.

"Ah, I see. The same goes for me," He nodded.

Well it not like my plans are definite. There are several places I have in mind that would entertain Hikigaya-kun and I. The research I have done only produce a result that a movie, shopping and dinner was an ideal date for first timers…

Did I hear that right…?

"…So, you don't have any plans either?" I glance at his direction as I asked him.

"Well, nothing that I've explicitly planned out. I might end up seeing a movie if something good comes out though." He replied.

"Oh. I understand," I nodded.

I can include that in my plan. With this I might just use the research result. I have some time I just have to research some movie, restaurants, and stores we can spend our time at.

"It's getting late. I should probably get going now. I don't want to be alone on the train or I might end up becoming the first victim of the holiday season."

Haha… (I forgot what the Japanese onomatopoeia for laughing was)

I cover my mouth with my hand I can't believe that I laugh out loud to that terrible joke of his.

"With rotten eyes like those? I think you'll scare off any predator before he even comes within a hundred-foot radius of you…"

He seems to want to say something about my comment but didn't. He scratched the back of his neck instead.

"Right… Well, actually I guess that's good news. At least eyes are good for something then." He said.

Well logically he able to see through people. I did mention that his eyes do keep potential romance with other girls away.

"Hm, now that's an oddly optimistic thing for you to say."

"Well, I mean things have changed, right?" He shrugged.

"Yes," I nodded.

I found what he says delightful. I'm happy. I saw him stand up. He put on his coat (Originally, I want to him to leave an article of clothing behind but I stuck with the story. What!? Don't you want to know what Yukinoshita would do with it? Well too bad).

"Uh, thanks for everything tonight." He said as he began to make his way toward the door.

"…I had a good time."

I stood up and awkwardly walk alongside him. To think I almost trip getting up and now my stride is weird. We made our subsequent paths to the entrance of my apartment.

"Of course, … It wasn't a problem at all. I had fun as well," I said with a smile.

When we reach the nook next to the door, Hikigaya-kun bent over to slip on his outdoor shoes. After he finish, he stood to his full height and began to initiate the "goodbye phase" that is used in social gathering.

"Alright… I'll see you later." He said.

"Yes, Monday, correct?" I confirmed.

"Yep. See you then."

Hikigaya-kun gave me a slight wave as he said this, I reciprocate the same gesture. We stood there for a few seconds. I believe this might be the right time to ask him. Yes, this the perfect time to request a date with him. I look at his face but that was a mistake. I can hear my heartbeat now. I can't request it. I walk pass him and pull the door open softly. Stupid Yukino... You were so close to asking him out. You coward.

He gave me a final nod and walked into the hallway. I saw him walk toward the elevator. As I saw his back, it gave me some courage again, well not enough to ask for a date.

As he was about to press the button for the elevator, I called out to him. I know it was quiet but I believe he would have heard it.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

He paused where he was standing and turned around to face me.

"Yeah?" Hikigaya-kun asked.

"Be careful out there. It seems to be snowing pretty hard…"

He gave a small grin

"It's not like I'm not used to the snow by now," He answered.

"I see." I whispered.

I gave a smile as a replied, a nod, and then I close the door. I lend on the door. My head was filled what Hikigaya-kun had said. I think he was trying to tease me. He was use to snow. A play of words but it still reach my heart. "I'm use to Yukino by now..."

I got up. I tidy up the apartment. After cleaning, I walked to my room. I undress and then dress in my Pan-san pajamas. I laid down on my bed and hug my pillow. My warm face was blushing. I called out his name.

"Hachiman"

I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow.

"Hachiman"

"Hachiman"

I close my eyes, my conscious was fading into the world of slumber. I called out his name one last time before I lost conscious...

"Hachi…"

"…man"

* * *

 **Well yeah not sure how I feel about that ending.**

 **Here is the list:**

 **1\. "Blue moon" By lose**

 **2\. "My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" By FireHero- I'm just taking shots at both author and author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus  
3\. "Growth" by Achoopredator- OCs' POV**

 **4\. Cultural event (Saki's POV)**

 **5\. "One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**

 **6\. "A Different Turn" by StoryTelleroftheMist**

 **7\. "The Second Chance" by Themultislayer**

 **Here some work, I'm doing on the side:**

 **"Kabedon" By JGTrejo**

 **"Rumi's POV: I Met My Crush Again" By yeah myself (JGTrejo) again**

 **"Yukino's POV: Our Sexual Life is Not Expected at all" by JGTrejo. Yeah the title might change in the future.**


	14. Yukino's Kabe-don Problem

**As I mention I took a break from "Blue Moon". And here is the fanfic, I wrote for my break. This got a bit OOC? OC? Well yeah... As you might know if you read "Blue Moon" it is basically done, the author has not updated it in a while and yeah chapter two is all. There nothing else, I'm writing a date scene and prequel to chapter two. That's why I kind of needed a break. Doing research on different articles of women clothes just hurt. Well enjoy, tell me if I mess up somewhere since now I have no editor but myself now. My friend who is in English department in my University does not have the time for me.**

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling. I'm currently laying down on a bed in the infirmary. There were two angry vocies belong to two women behind the curtain. The voices belong to Hiratsuka-sensei and the nurse Shiyomi-san (Not sure if that is her real name or from another fan fiction, I can't find the source). So, if you ask me why I'm here in the nurse office, well that is the story which I will explain later. Right now, you want to know who the two teachers are talking to. Well the person that is getting lectured by both teachers was Hikigaya-kun. Why? Well, when I became conscious, I was being place down on the bed. It appears that I was carried by Hikigaya-kun in a princess carried to the nurse room and my embarrassment just increase when I saw how close our faces were. In other words, I fainted; was carried here and when I woke up I saw his face inches away from my own.

I can blame several factors that cause me this distress. I blame 15% of it on my lack of vocabulary. Another 10% on myself because I'm in love with Hikigaya-kun. I blame 35% of it on Zaimokuza-san (yeah for this story I stop the running gag of the girls not remembering Zaimokuza Yoshiteru or using the name Chuuni-chan for him). Another 30% on Hikigaya-kun. The rest of it goes to how complicated romance is.

I heard the door slide open and some footsteps, then the door was close. I guess this is where I should start explaining what happen. If this was an anime or another form of literature media then a flashback would occur but this is the real life. I'll inform you the audience by a narrative.

It was about fifteen minutes ago. I found myself in the club room with Hikigaya-kun. I had taken in several adoring glances of him, sitting in the opposite end of the table. He does not even notice them, he was engrossed in his light novel. Yuigahama-san left early to go shopping with her clique. It appears that a new clothing shop open up in the mall. I was nervous like any other girl sitting a few feet away from the guy she has an infatuation for. On the surface I appear normal. I return to my book after a few glances toward Hikigaya-kun.

I could tell you how much he has changed not just his personality or the lack of it but his physical self. But I rather not, my love for him has made me bias. Anything negative or positive about him, just cause me to falter even more. Even with his cold dead fish eyes, there is passion in his eyes. He cares about us. Evidence for his caring side as I mention before he did carry me to the nursing room, how he treats Kawasaki-san and Komachi, or the other people that he helps. You might be asking 'Wait! Yukinoshita why did you bring up Kawasaki-san and Komachi?" Well that is another story I can go into, 'why I place Kawasaki-san and Komachi on the same level of importance'. Rather, I'll just sum it up for you really quickly: Hikigaya-kun always been helping Kawasaki-san from tutoring her to babysitting her younger siblings to spending time with her. His actions with her, cause her to confess her love for him. He rejected her but they became friends. It was recognized that she became his first friend. A title that neither Yuigahama-san or I held. This made many of us girls jealous. Isshiki-san increase her touching of him but compare to Kawasaki-san it was tame. Yes, tame. As friends, she was able get closer to him than any of us could, to the point that they even held hands. This cause us to be more jealous of their relationship, to see them holding hands, hurts and even a bit of anger is mix in with that. There are even eyewitnesses that inform us that there are times that she hugs him. This relationship was rocky at first, they would get embarrass about touching but now even holding hands in class or the hallways were just a norm to them (I was not planning to make them this close but I decided to use this idea for another story and I use some of my own experience. For me it was the guys that were jealous that their girlfriend or the girl they like were in my personal space. I was just a friend.).

Really now, this might be my jealousy speaking but do friendship between male and female is that intimate (Again, just my own experience. My female friends and I had a hugging and hand holding relationship but I was not the boyfriend type. It is sad really.). What would lovers be like? I know I feel like I went on a tangent but the idea of what intimate relationship is possible of becoming the 'lover' with him. Even now my dairy that use to be about my refection of the day and goals had turn into a vault that holds all my fantasies about being lovers and acts between lovers to pages of just his name written all over the page and even shameless pages of adding his surname to my name all over the page…

Let forget about that tangent and return to story. We were just siting and enjoying our tea when he arrives. One of the factors that has cause me to faint. Zaimokuza-kun enter the room as loud as always. This is the part of the story that I don't know what Zaimokuza-kun was saying so I use a rough translation by Hikigaya-kun (Yes, so basically it was my idea of being lazy and that writing in the old English for Zaimokuza is too much work. So, I did semi-translation. When Zaimokuza speak just think of it as Hachiman translating it and speaking for him.). We turn to face him.

"My only friend Hachiman! I came for advice!" Yelled Zaimokuza-kun.

Hikigaya-kun return to his book before he asked.

"We're not friends. So, what do you want?"

"Haha… Good one, did we not share our collection of…"

"Stop! You can't say that in front of girls. You idiot" Interrupted Hikigaya-kun

Zaimokuza froze up than turn to me. Then he turned back to face Hikigaya-kun, "Sorry, I almost went overboard."

I really wanted to know what they were talking about at this point. What is this collection they speak of.

"If you are here for advice on your light novel, either finish the manuscript or we won't look at it." Said Hikigaya-kun

"I came up with a great idea! I just need some reference. This where you come in my friend".

He ignore Hikigaya-kun. I know most of what he said can be ignored but at times he does make a point.

"Reference? What are you planning?" Asked Hikigaya-kun

"A romance light novel." Replies Zaimokuza

"No, I'm not asking about that, I'm asking you about the reference." Asked Hikigaya-kun as he took a sip of his tea.

"A kabe-don." Replied Zaimokuza

Hikigaya-kun spit out his tea. For some reason he was flustered. I don't understand it. My curiosity increase, I want to know what this kabedon is and why Hikigaya-kun shows that kind of reaction.

"Hikigaya-kun, what is a k-kabedon?" I asked (I didn't have anything for it).

"Kabe-don"

"Well yes that, what is kabe-don?" I asked again.

"You really don't need to know about that Yukinoshita." He replied.

He really is trying to dodge the question. Is it a sexual term?

"The way you are dodging the question means it a perverted term." I said

"Well not really."

'Not really', so it means that it could be taken as a perverted term but it also can mean another thing.

"Hikigaya-kun just explain it already." I demanded him.

"Fine! A kabe-don is just an action between two certain people. Used in the romance genre to express a certain feeling." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

Romance, an action. Is it a type of kiss, no he said it was an action and by reference it mean people can watch. Is it a form of a hug?

"Umm… I'm still here." Said Zaimokuza

"Well anyway, we are not doing it Zaimokuza. Find another way." Said Hikigaya-kun

"I see. You guys can't do it. Your resolved is weak." Said Zaimokuza

So, he is challenging me.

"H-hey, you fool. Do you understand what you are about to get us into?" Asked Hikigaya-kun

"We accept your request." I replied taking up the goblet.

"Fine, I hope Ebina does not show up. I don't want her to use this as material for her damn yoai fantasy. Now, Zaimokuza stand by the blackboard, Yukinoshita take the damn pictures."

We stood up from our sit. So, Hikigaya-kun going to be apart of it. Then this thing Kabe-don need a pair. No, well he did mention that it requires two.

"H-Hachiman, I should take the pictures since I need different angles." Said a blushing Zaimokuza-kun.

Why is he blushing?

"Fine! Let go see if we can do it with Totsuka." Said a joyful Hikigaya-kun.

"Yes! He would be a great resource for it but he is busy practicing for the tennis tournament." Replied Zaimokuza-kun

"I see, then we can't do it. Sorry Zaimokuza."

Hikigaya-kun really was happy when he mentions Totsuka-san as his partner but became dishearten when he heard it that he was available.

"Why don't we use your little sis…"

"No! As much I want to, she is busy with her friends. I guess we have to give up on the idea for today" Interrupted Hikigaya-kun

"I see, I guess we have to do it another time." Said Zaimokuza

"I think there is someone else that can help." I mention.

Really, I can't believe they forgot about me. I don't know what this kabe-don really is. Since it involves a pair, I don't mind pairing up with Hikigaya-kun.

"She is right, we can ask Kawasaki-san. She is your friend, right?" Asked Zaimokuza

Wait! That's not right! I'm here too.

"Well that's true. I guess we can ask…"

"Enough! This is ridiculous. Zaimokuza-san get ready to take the pictures. Hikigaya-kun tell me what I have to do. To do this kabe-don." I interrupted Hikigaya-kun

"Y-Yukinoshita, I-I don't think that's a good plan." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"Hurry up." I demanded.

"Fine, Yukinoshita stand by and rest your back on the blackboard."

I don't really want to dirty my uniform but it is a request. I walked toward the blackboard, and place my back parallel to the board with my arms fold across. Why next to a surface? Is it for support. As I was thinking why, I heard a step. Hikigaya-kun took a step toward me before he stops in his track.

"I really think this is a ba…"

"Geez, just hurry up Hikigaya-kun!" I interrupted him

He just nodded. He walked toward me, silently. As he was getting closer, my heart beat was still manageable. It was not until I notice he was a foot away that my heart was racing and it was a loud beating against my chest.

DON (Yes, that's the sound for hitting a wall in Japan.)

I jumped and my back straighten up even more. Hikigaya-kun's hand slam into the wall pinning me to the wall. He got even closer, and my heart rate increase even more. I felt something warm on my chin. It was Hikigaya-kun, he places his right hand on my chin and lift it up a bit. Forcing me to only look straight into his eyes. I-I-I-is he planning to seal my lips. My throat started to dry up, thinking about it. As I watch his face inching even closer to mine, I was getting dizzy. The sounds of shutters going off was ignored because my focus was on myself trying not faint. My knees were heavy and I can feel them getting weaker trying to stand up to the weight.

"You see Yukinoshita. A kabe-don is a mean to expressed romantic love or adoration used in Japanese media. It is done by a man hitting his hand on a wall, pinning the woman in the process. It is often use as a way expressed jealousy, anger, or flirtatiousness."

Hikigaya-kun was saying something but it was just going in one ear and going out the other. I had my eyes close at this point because I felt dizzy and I can feel my body heating up. My face is red, I know I'm blushing. It can't be help, I'm not sure if he was going to kiss me or just there to tease my poor heart.

"…guess that all." Said Hikigaya-kun

I open my eyes to a room that was spinning around. And a Hikigaya-kun talking to Zaimokuza. My knee buckled under the weight. I fell onto the ground.

"Oi"

I looked up and saw a worried Hikigaya-kun rushing over.

"Oi Yukinoshita!"

I felt an arm around my tiny frame and a hand on the back of my head. It was getting a bit darker

"Yukino..."

I saw his face close to mine. I see, my consciousness is fading.

"…shita!"

Wait! Did he just call my name? As I black out…

Well this is all of the story, well actually there is more. So more embarrassing moment occurred when I came to. I felt something firm on my backside, I open my eyes. There was a bright white light and I saw a dark shadow in front of me. As my eyes was getting use to the light, the dark shadow was also clearing up. Again, to my embarrassment as my eyes got use to the light, it was Hikigaya-kun. His face was inches away from mine. A rush of blood flowed toward my face, my blushing face is really close to his. I heard two female voices behind him. I faced myself toward the voice. It was Hiratsuka-sensei and the head nurse. Looking around, I took notice of my surrounding. And even now it was making sense. Currently I'm in the nurses' room. Hikigaya-kun carried me here, and currently I woke up to him placing me on the bed and his face close to mine…

Now that you the audience are caught up. I'm just laying down on the bed. I heard the door slide open then close again. I heard a male and female voice. Then again, the door slides open and then close again. The curtain slides open, to reveal Hikigaya-kun. He looked terrible.

"Yo" He greeted

"Hello" I answered back

"How are you feeling?" Asked Hikigaya-kun while he took a seat

"I'm feeling better."

"I see"

"Hiratsuka-sensei wasn't rough with you?" I asked him

"No-no, she did lecture me about not understanding feelings and stuff." He replied

"I see"

"Punishment?"

"None, I was just asked to make sure you get home." Replied Hikigaya-kun

"That's surprising" I said as I sat up

"It's getting late, let me walk you home." He said.

I just nodded, I got up from the bed. My legs were still weak and shaking. Hikigaya-kun took a step closer to catch me but I wave him away. We left the nurse's room and head to the special building to retrieve our belongings. It was a quiet walk. It was nice, Hikigaya-kun kept at my pace and kept looking toward me. He was just being considerate like always. We grab our belongings and head to the teacher office to deliver the club room key to Hiratsuka-sensei. We found her in the middle of hiding something. It appears to be a document of sort. She asked if I wanted her to take me home. I shook my head in disagreement. We walked toward the entrance and all the way to the gate. Hikigaya-kun stop and put out his hand.

I stared at it. Does he want my bookbag so he can carry it or my hand? I might have shown a confuse expression since Hikigaya-kun was about to open his mouth but I beat him to punch. I place my hand on his.

With his free hand, he scratches the back of his head and with a tint of redness on his cheek before he speaks, "W-well I was trying to carry your bag for you."

"Oh" I replied.

I was a bit disappointed. Well he didn't really say anything until I place my hand so it is his fault. Does this mean I have to release his hand? I don't want to. Should I be a bit more selfish?

"I-I thought it would be safer for myself if I took a hold of your hand." Saying the last bit in a whisper.

"I-I see if you feel that way. It is a bit embarrassing though." Said Hikigaya-kun.

We started to walk again. He held my hand. I really did feel safe now. Now that he mentions it, I want to ask him about it.

"H-Hikigaya-kun, you said that it is embarrassing to hold hands but don't you…With Kawasaki-san…Hold hands." I said losing strength in voice with every word.

Hikigaya-kun scratch his head again before he replied, "Well it is embarrassing to hold hand with someone outside my family. Komachi is cute so I don't mind. But Kawasaki on the other hand is a beauty, when we hold hands I have to think about Komachi the whole time or else. It really is a problem but I don't really have the heart to tell her off since… Well you know that confession."

"I see" Dishearten I replied.

"Oi! Don't get me wrong. You are also beautiful. Any guy would die to be the same situation right now as I am. I mean you are more fragile and perfect…I mean… I'll shut up now."

His remark cause me to blush. And yet, I did something even more embarrassing. I release his hand so I can interlock our fingers together. I don't know if it was my jealousy showing or my craving to be intimate with him. This action causes him to freeze up on spot. He looked down at our hands, then took a breath and restarted walking. It was a peaceful walk toward the station. There might be some rumors going around now since we did pass a group of girls with the same uniform as us but I don't mind. Actually, I do mind, not in a bad way but a positive view. This might be my maiden side speaking out personally but I want those rumors to be spread out, let the whole world know that I, Yukinoshita Yukino is holding hand with the boy, I love. Yes, I love Hikigaya Hachiman.

We sat together on the train. We didn't speak much, there were some banter here and there. Once we arrived at my stop, we walked through the crowd and I was just thinking how close to my apartment we are. I want to spend more time like this. I just don't want reach my apartment building, bid him farewell then continue the rest of the day like always. I know it is not something I originally do but I don't always get the time just to spend time with each, just us two only. I turn toward him and notice he shook a bit. Like a chill ran through his spine. He looked at me and shook his head.

"H-Hikigaya-kun since I don't have the strength to buy grocery and to make dinner. Would you mind accompany me to dinner? And no, not Saize, we can go to any other restaurant but that place." I asked him.

"What's wrong with Saize?" Asked Hikigaya-kun

"Hikigaya-kun no, just no." I replied

"Fine, let's go. I know a restaurant. It's not a ramen shop. So, don't give me that look. It just a restaurant I found…" He blushed and turn his face away from me, "… it was a restaurant I meant to take a girl on the first date with, or Komachi."

I turn my face away because what he says made me blush too. I gave him my remark, "I-I see. First date."

...

We were walking toward my apartment building that was in view. To my surprise the restaurant that Hikigaya-kun took me to was a modern Japanese with French influence restaurant. It was candlelight dinner, I didn't think the whole restaurant was lighted up by candlelight. I believe that's the only French thing about it. The rest was just a plain Japanese with pop culture artwork, they had a live band that play traditional classic Japanese music. We got a small section for a party of two. It was a satisfying meal but I am more joyful now with the present time since Hikigaya-kun was the one to initiate hand holding. Our fingers are interlock and I'm just on cloud nine from it. If I die now, I die happy.

We were standing outside of the building. Before he releases my hand to leave, I want to spend a bit more time with him. I had to ask him.

"I guess this…"

"Do you want to enter for a cup of tea?" I interrupted him.

"I-I-I don't think that a good idea, Yukinoshita" He replied.

"Oh my, I knew you were a lazy bum. To think you have the galls to not complete what was command of you." I gave him my remarked.

"Oi, when have I ever not completed my work? I'll let you know that I always finish what I started. It might take a few days… Never mind I don't know where I was going with that but still I do complete my work assignment." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"A cup of tea then?" I asked him again.

"Fine, just a cup." He replied.

I guided him to my apartment. I had him sit on the couch while I went to change into my pajamas and to brew the tea leaves. Once the tea was ready, I serve it with some cookies. We banter over many things mostly at his lack of a brain. To my disappointment, even though we sat next to each other we didn't hold hands. I took several glances at his and my hand. It felt lonely and lack of warmth. I know it is shameful but there are times I notice that I been touching his arm more frequently and I kept inching myself closer to him...

In the end, my embarrassment just increased. I woke up and found myself sleeping while hugging his arm. He was asleep too. I slowly got up and got a blanket for him. I return to him and I place the blanket on the couch. I analyze the situation. I raise his leg off the ground and place them on the couch. It was heavier than I imagine. Well he is male after all. I slowly lower his upper body onto the couch. I grab a sofa pillow and raise Hikigaya-kun's head so I can place the pillow under his head. I unbutton his shirt so he can sleep more comfortably. I cover him with the blanket. I kneel next to him, I stroke his bangs.

"You really did cause me trouble today. I was embarrassed after that kabe-don thing. But I feel grateful toward it now. I never expected that silly thing would win me a date with you." I whisper

I raise my fingertips to my mouth and touching my lip with them, then I touch his lip with them. Wait! Why am I sneaky around like this? An indirect kiss... Really Yukino? Just do it. This might not happen for a while. I lend over him. I slowly lower myself. My heart rate was increasing. I can feel it, beating at a rate of miles per hour…

Chuu

The softness of his lips and a hint of tea. It felt great. Separating my lips form his, he stayed asleep. I felt relief that he didn't wake up from that. I touch my own lips again, the embarrassment from that memory but the enjoyment overrides it. My first kiss. I got up and went to my room but I stop half way (I actually wanted to have Yukinoshita sleep on Hikigaya-kun's chest but I wanted to make it fluffier).

I turned around and whisper, "Good night Hikigaya-kun."

I turned around again and headed toward my room. I laid on my bed and lost my consciousness to sleep...

...

After a simple breakfast of sunny side eggs with toast and coffee, I saw Hikigaya-kun off.

"See you Monday." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"Yes indeed, good bye Hikigaya-kun. Safe travel." I bid him farewell.

I walked toward my couch and sat down. I am embarrassed of my actions. Reflecting on what occurred yesterday, just stress me out. I should have been more logical. I know love involves chemicals and hormonal balances and imbalances. It all can be explain why my heart increase to dangerous levels or why I fainted but I can't believe I let that side out. I didn't think my maiden in love side would have beaten my logical side in a battle of wits. I let that side control all my actions. I grab the pillow that was still on the couch. I cover my face with it and yelled into it. I can't believe I kiss him. I could not face him at all during breakfast, my embarrassment showed throughout that ordeal. A faint smell of ocean hits my nostrils. My blush deepens and it must make me look like a tomato now. This was the pillow he rested his head on. I want to yell again.

Well now, I have another story but that's for another time, but to sum it up from his own words, I found out on Monday that our little sleepover might have cause him some more severe lectures. Hikigaya-kun inform me how he got lecture by the three Hikigayas for staying out all night and not contacting them. It got even worst when Komachi went for a hug to celebrate his safe return. She blurted out that she smelled a sweet smell from his clothes, it smelled like 'a girl'. My perfume must have embedded into the fabric of his clothes. This cause a misunderstanding. He got lectured again by his mother for sexual relationship and he better have had safe intercourse. As he was about to leave for his room, a terrible idea struck his mother. She went off on him again, warning him that if he was dating and having a sexual relationship with his beautiful single teacher, Hiratsuka-sensei that he should stop and break up because she does not want to have a daughter-in-law to be the same age as her.

From his story, I just have one question:

Really are they the same age?

* * *

 **Well yeah that a bit OOC? Anyway I been editing this for almost a week now... Also there is a Hiratsuka-sensei's POV in the bottom. Enjoy that one. It is a bit more mature since well two adults are talking so yeah... This break took a while. As I mention about "Blue Moon" by Lose is done since no update for it. So I have written a sister interaction chapter.**

 **As you read, I made Hachiman and Kawasaki pretty close. It is a practice for a story that involves an AU story of Military Hikigaya I written my own original content. Also to relate to the culture event that I have for reference.**

 **Read the fanfic list below for the original author:**

" **Blue Moon" By lose**

" **My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" By FireHero, "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus - I'm taking shot at both authors.**

" **Growth" By Achoopredator- OC's POV**

 **Cultural event (Saki's POV)**

" **One Thing Leads to Another" By Azulito**

" **A Different Turn" By StoryTelleroftheMist**

" **The Second Chance" By Themultislayer**

 **Here some work, I'm working on the side**

" **Rumi's POV: I Met My Crush Again" By JGTrejo**

" **Yukino's POV: Our Sexual Life is Not Expected at all" By JGTrejo (Title might change)**

" **Under the same roof" by 25NOVember (Haruno, OC, Yukino and other multiply POV)**

* * *

 **Hiratsuka's POV**

"… How is that boy you're in love doing?" Asked Shiyomi-san

W-what is this old hag of nurse talking about. I don't have that kind of relationship.

"I don't have that kind of relationship. He is just a student of mine." I replied.

"Oh, come on Shizuka-chan! You're in love with him" Said the old hag.

I almost choke on the tea I was drinking. I hurried and gave out my remark, "Your age is showing. As I mention we don't have that kind of relationship."

"Shizuka-chan, the fact that you have not mention his name at all. That Hikigaya kid must be really special to you. Didn't you mention that you would be going on dates with him once he settles down in University?" Asked the old hag.

"T-they're not dates, it just an agreement to have a ramen tour together." I replied with a blush.

"But what about that confession? You were so jealous and you got grumpy every time you see him with that Kawasaki child. She is always hug him or hold hands with him. Also, didn't you start hanging out with him after school more often? At times dragging him away with you. Also, you told me you went and got new lucky and sexy purple panties and bras."

"M-m-my lingerie has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, come on! Shizuka-chan. They were definitely meant for sex. That one you showed me, had slits to exposed your nipple and pu…"

"They are for when I get married!" I interrupted.

"Really?" She asked.

Slamming my head onto her desk, I replied, "They were not meant for him."

"Jeez, just wear those and take that Hikigaya kid to a love hotel. And give him a night he would never forget." Claim the old hag.

I let my warm cheeks rest on the cold desk and face the other way from her, "Would you please stop teasing me, Shiyomi-san. Hikigaya-kun is just a student I care about."

"Just take him already. That kid to my surprise is a heart taker. Well if you exclude his appearance but still that boy is surround by beautiful and cute girls. Are you going to let a young floozy (I wanted to use hussy but when I looked up for another term, well I got this and well the nurse is older so yeah… It fit well with age.) take him? In my time I would have mark my territory. I would have a quickie (yes sex) during the breaks to leave my scent on him. Also, boys his age and guys in general like having sex, they are so simple minded. I also leave kiss marks and love marks on his clothes or his body. You have to mark him so all the other girls will know that he is your man and is taken. Ah! But this is a different generation. Sadly, that does not work anymore, this just give some guys a big head and they try to get multiple partners. You, young ones really do have a hard time." Said the old hag.

"E-even if I do have sex with him. I-I don't think my body can handle someone that young. I am still young and confident with my stamina but he is younger and as you said he is surround by younger girls that are basically the same age. Well maybe my stamina is better than the Yukinoshita sisters but I might not be as tight in that certain area as those young ones, to pleasure him."

"Well even if it is loose, you have experience and techniques that can drive that kid mad. It definitely a win for you." Said Shiyomi-san.

"I see, so I can win…"

I was interrupted by the door slamming open. What rude person would do that? I sat up quickly and face the entrance. It was to my surprise that is was him, Hikigaya-kun, that we were just talking about. I started to blush, hoping he didn't hear anything of the conversation we just had.

"D-did you hear that?" I asked him.

"What? No, I just got here" He replied.

"How can I help you?" Asked the old hag.

"Well there is an emergency." He replied.

He looked down. I trace his sight and notice he was carrying someone. Wait! I know those red ribbons anywhere. Yukinoshita.

"Oi! Yukinoshita-chan! What's wrong?" I asked.

"She fainted in the club room" He replied.

"You can explain later put her on the bed for now." Said Shiyomi-san.

"Yes!" Replied Hikigaya-kun.

He carried her toward the empty bed. We got up from our seat and crowded him. As I was standing next to him to offer him help, he placed her on the bed. He was lowering her head, when she started to wake up. My heart was shattered and I felt envy because Yukinoshita had a heavy blush on her face when she open her eyes, it might have taken her few seconds to notice that her face was inches away from Hikigaya-kun's. I'm not happy with that blushing.

"Yukinoshita rest for now" I said.

She nodded, then we drag Hikigaya-kun out to ask him what happen. He explain what happen and the head nurse repeated 'kabe-don' a term I never heard about. She placed her hand on her face and told Hikigaya-kun to sit in dogeza. I has been a few days since I saw her do a facepalm. I fully didn't understand it but she went off and told him that he should treat girls better. I also started to lecture him since Shiyomi-san called out that "he has to treat girls better" remark.

"So, what is a 'kabe-don'?" I asked.

The head nurse looked at me and just shook her head. "You're suppose to be the younger one. You're Hikigaya? Demonstrate what a kabe-don is to this foolish one." She said with a grin.

"Yes, I am and I rather not." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"Take this one to the hallway, hurry on now." Said the old hag.

"Hurry up Hikigaya. Let get this over with quickly so I can leave."

I walked to the entrance and open the door. I walk through it. Hikigaya-kun followed behind me but he seems he was trouble by it. He closed the door behind him. He walked and pass me too. He turns the corner and I started to follow him too. He stops at a dim and empty hallway. He turns around to face me.

"Umm… For the kabe-don, please stand by the wall." He said.

I follow his direction. I stood at the wall. My back lends on the wall. He walked toward me, for some reason I got scared. As he was getting closer, my heart beat was going fast, my mouth felt dry. I wonder if the smell of tobacco was strong on me.

"Sensei. A kabe-don is a mean to expressed romantic love or adoration used in Japanese media. It is done by a man hitting his hand on a wall, pinning the woman in the process. It is often use as a way expressed jealousy, anger, or flirtatiousness."

Why is telling me this?

DON

I jumped and my back straighten up even more. Hikigaya-kun's hand slam into the wall pinning me to the wall. He got even closer, and my heart rate increase even more. I took notice that my breast was touching his chest. My heart was beating faster and my face is turning bright red. I hope he doesn't notice how fast my heart is. My throat started to dry up, thinking about how close we are. Do I dare? A kiss between a teacher and student? I'm the adult here, I'll take responsibility. I close my eyes and initiate the kiss. I felt warmth on my forehead. I open my eyes and saw that his arm raised. He was checking for a fever... It felt nice but... Anger...

"Oi, sensei. Are you feeling alright?" Asked Hikigaya-kun

The nerve of this brat. Playing with a growth woman heart. My anger was trigger. I was ready to kiss you, you damn fool! I drove my fist into his abdomen. He fell onto the ground and clasping his stomach.

"Hikigaya! Take Yukinoshita home."

I walked away, heading to the teacher lounge. I found my self in another empty hallway. My knees were heavy and I can feel them getting weaker with every step. I fell onto my knees. That damn brat, he is going to pay for his crime. My heart is not a plaything. I stand up and started to walk toward the teacher lounge again. Once there, I walk to my desk. I open the drawer and pulled out the magical document that can insured any marriage. I started to write Hikigaya-kun's and my info under the spouse section of the 'Marriage Certification". Hikigaya and Yukinoshita enter the teacher lounge. They deliver the club room key. I hid the document from them. I place it inside a pile of paper. I asked Yukinoshita if she wanted me to drive her home. She reject the offer. They left and I took out the certification. I continue writing and placing the information needed for the 'Marriage Certification'. Wait! I need to prepare witnesses. Komachi is the first one, no she is the main one. If I can't get her approval, my plan won't work. As his little sister, she is the last boss. I have to over come this...

"Bahahaha…"

"Hikigaya Shizuka, does not sound so bad. Mrs. Hikigaya!"

I place my stamp onto the document. There it is done, you damn brat. Now I have to get Komachi to give me his stamp, to sign it for the approval by the court. I'm half way there. I'm getting married.


	15. Blue Moon Universe: Yukinoshita Part 4

**Well here we are again. This is I think I mention before a prequel to chapter 2 of "Blue Moon" by lose. I still hope lose return and write the rest of this fan fiction since I don't really want to write a crappy date chapter. Again editing this myself so, sorry for the mistakes. I'm working on an idea but yeah, I mostly working on the date chapter for this AU.**

 **Also, for the Iroha-chan fans out there. One of you fans contacted me about Iroha. Yes I do plan to do her in the future. I did write a introduction POV, where I write a POV of her meeting Hikigaya for the first time. It just that I'm kind of following the timeline where we meet our characters. But don't worry I'll give you a sneak peek. In the bottom of this chapter, after the AN( author note) I'll post my unedit sections that I'm still working on of the "Box step" chapter.**

 **Well another note, I have no confidence on my other characters. Someone told me that my Yuigahama needed work and well that's true. Kind of the reason why I started Yukinoshita and Hiratsuka-sensei first.**

 **Well enjoy...**

* * *

I found myself in this modern café on a Sunday waiting for her. I'm irritated by the random guys that came over to my table to talk to me. Some even dare to sit at the same table. I greet them out of consideration but ignore them after. I just had a stressful day yesterday. The fact that I went to the family house to ask for the car. This brought me stress because I might meet mother. Even in that house I can't relax, well in the end I met father and he allowed it.

The café suddenly turned quiet, I looked up. It was her, Yukinoshita Haruno, my nee-san entering the café shop. Everyone has turn toward this beauty. Like the bibliotic tale of Moses dividing the red sea, she did the same with the crowd of people. She was walking toward the me. She was dressed in a black cardigan that hugs her figure. A white blouse underneath it along with blue denim skinny jeans that it appears to be painted on her. Each of her attire just enhance her beauty and body line. There are times that even I follow her body lines. I find my eye sight gravitate toward her breast or her buttocks. It just another testament of her beauty.

"Yahallo Yukino"

"Good morning nee-san" I replied.

She took her sit. A waiter came by to take her order. We waited for her order to be serve. As we waited, she was sitting across of me. She was humming a cheerful tone and typing away on her phone. The waiter came over to deliver her drink. Nee-san pick up the cup, raise it to her pink lips and took a sip of her drink. She placed the cup down and stared at me. I notice her shinny succulent lips.

Ahem…

I have to cough to distract myself from staring too long at her. For nee-san to still be single, well it not like she never dated someone. She been in many relationships because of mother but they never lasted long.

Nee-san had a grin on her face before she asked me, "Yukino to call me out, what do you want to ask me, my dear sister? Oh! Is it about Hikigaya-kun?..." Now smiling even more and showing her pearl white teeth. "… Is it about him being tw*tter famous for being the only man to have taken a picture with me. He'll be known as the latest and only in my list of lovers. You should be excited Yukino because you'll be known as the women that took away the lover of Yukinoshita Haruno…." (I got this idea from another fanfic but I don't remember where. I want to say "Even, Hikigaya-kun can write a love letter")

My eyebrow twitches upon hearing this. What I saw when she shown me the picture on her phone was a couple. The young man with messy black hair with a strand of hair sticking up. His onyx eyes that appears to be dead fish eyes. He would be handsome if it was not for his eyes. He has a solemn face. His attire was a plain navy-blue polo shirt with black pants and black boot-like shoes. His whole-body language was of discomfort. Even I can feel the displease of Hikigaya-kun from here.

Next to him was a beautiful woman, which I notice in seconds that it was nee-san next to him. Nee-san was cladded in a fine white sundress. The thin single string straps were tie neatly in a bow that was held against her sun kiss shoulders that holds up the dress. I feel that those straps should not be able to support her chest. If it was an uneducated person, they would believe that she was not wearing a bra. As a woman I knew she was wearing one. The hem of the dress falls mid-thighs, on her feet were white sandals with a small heel. Nee-san attire show more skin, her flawless sun kiss shoulders to her collar bone. The smooth like skin of her whole legs to her bare arms were just plain perfect. Her cleavage, thighs, arms, or abdomen were unblemished, no excess fat was found. In the picture, Nee-san cling to Hikigaya-kun, her arm wraps around his with a mischievous smile. I felt upset about this picture. First, I felt jealous of nee-san not just because of her perfect beauty but her shameless act of embracing Hikigaya-kun. That is my spot. The second reason is that she asks someone to take a picture of them, she had the audacity to do this. And last, she had the galls to post this picture on her social media with the caption, "My darling Hachiman". Nee-san is famous, I mention that she had dated several men but she never posted pictures of those men on her tw*tter or change her status of being single until now. I didn't want to see her profile but it has the picture of both Hikigaya-kun and Nee-san with a count of 2.1K of hearts on it as her profile picture, with the age: 2X and her statues: In a Relationship. This profile is just 'another pain in the rear' as they say. I'm glad that Hikigaya-kun doesn't have a social media since he would be harass online.

I know this is lie. So, calm down Yukino. Don't get upset, she just wants a reaction from us. I took a breath.

"… Or could it be that you want advice on how to seduce Hikigaya-kun?" Showing her evil smile.

That right, I'm here for Hikigaya-kun and a chance of a date. She knows the ins and out of going on dates.

"Yes, you are right Nee-san. I want advice on how to seduce him but more importantly how to ask him on a date." I asked her.

"WHAT!" Nee-san yelled out.

"Nee-san! You are disturbing the other guest." I said.

"Ah"

I looked around to see that many of the other patrons in the café shop was silent and staring at us. Nee-san took a small bow to apologize to the others. And sat down. This was the first time I saw nee-san embarrass herself. She took a sip of her drink to calm down ( I felt that was the best option to make her more human. To embarrass her.).

"I-I see so, you like Hikigaya?" Asked Nee-san.

"Yes. So, how should I try asking him out?" I replied.

"Oh, Yukino that can wait. Now let get to the real issue. Why, how and when did you know you love him? Come on, you have to tell me. It's only right as your elder sister."

"N-nee-san that… I-I don't think that I need to tell you." I replied.

"Y-Yukino as much I want to know about it as a friendly conversation between sisters, I need to know so we can come up with a strategy for your so-called date with him." Said a lying Nee-san.

I see...At that time, I didn't know she was lying. She just wanted to know the gossip and tease me during the whole ordeal. And yet, I confess everything to her. I'm really was foolish.

"I-I see…" I took a thinking position and started to explain, "I-I guess I found out I was in love with him during his birthday party. There were hints here and there but it was during the party when I actually knew what this feeling was…" I think I might be blushing at this moment. "Even throughout the party that celebrate his life, it was just the regular members that were present. Even with a surprise unwelcome guest of Orimoto-san, he was considerate. He made sure we were comfortable, he greeted us. It was out of character, maybe he change but yet he doesn't change much. With all those people, he still finds a way to isolated his self from them, a loner to the purest form. I found that my sight naturally followed him and I gravitate toward him too. We spend most of the party together, in our own ambiance. It was warm and comfortable. It was Komachi that mention it to me, the small details that I didn't notice. Like how there are times I would hold onto the hem of his shirt or sleeves. Or that I brought him refreshments and refilled his plate when it got empty. Even how my eyes change from brightness to envy, depending if we were alone or another girl would talk to him. It was at that time, I notice I was in love with him."

"I-I see. And here I thought I could find a way to take him from you. I lost my chance to win him as the ultimate prize. Really that boy has a certain charm. I really do find him so interesting…

 _Sigh_

…To make both Yukinoshita sisters fall for him. It is so interesting… It's my lost. As the eldest sister, I love you, my dear little sister so I'll help you. Oh! But if it doesn't work out, I'll take him myself." She replied with a sadden smirk.

"Nee-san"

I was happy to hear that but that last part... What do you mean you'll take him if it does not work out? A-and you also love him? I notice that her eyes were damp and tint of sadness were there too. Was she?... Is that in a romantic way? No, she really was … Y-Y-Yukino you should know the answer by now, she mentions she wanted him. Don't try to denied it. If anything, it's his fault. Hikigaya-kun you womanizer, you'll pay for your crime. For innocent women to fall in love with you, what black magic did you use to charm them?

"Well let's go! We have to get you new clothes for your date." Said nee-san.

Wait! Clothes?

"Wait nee-san! Why would I need new clothes if I want advice on how to ask him out?" I asked

"Yukino, we have to find you something that would tempt him and to remind him who he is on a date with. Your clothes have to make him fall into your hands. That's why we're going shopping. We'll find you something that is bit more mature and show some skin. Hikigaya would love to see that side of you." Replied nee-san.

He would like that side of me? Well it doesn't sound too bad of an idea (Yes I wanted her to fall into temptation).

"F-fine but nothing shorter than mid-thighs. I rather have it a bit longer than mid-thighs but knowing you that's all I can wish for." I said.

"Well Hikigaya-kun like big breast and legs." Said nee-san.

"Nee-san!" I replied.

"I'm just stating the obvious, Yukino. Doesn't he usually take glances at Gahama-chan's breast? I do catch him staring at mine. He also like to look at my legs. You have nice legs too, Yukino. We'll use that to make him like yours too." Said nee-san.

"It's Yuigahama-san." I replied weakly.

I can't really refute her comment since I also notice his pervert gazes. Always staring at a girl's chest or legs. I even can feel it. He does take the privilege to stares from the end of my legs to my thigh that are hugged by my long thigh-length socks to just below my skirt hem. If it was any other girl, they would feel creep out. I should feel disgusted but I find it rather delightful.

We paid for our drinks and walked to the closest shopping mall. At my dismay, the first department we shop at was the undergarment department. We got into a small argument about buying underwear. But in the end, I walked out with two new sexy— I mean "lucky underwear" or at least that what nee-san said. Nee-san did mention that I should wear it during the date because it is possible Hikigaya-kun and I might end up kissing and that it might lure us into an intimate adult relationship. Or in nee-san words we might end up having sexual intercourse. Okay, she actually uses the word 'sex' but I find that term to be a bit troublesome. I mean sure it a term but I rather be his partner, someone that he can rely on an emotionally and physically level rather than just a breeding puppet.

We continue shopping, looking at several article of clothing from cardigans to dresses and everything in between. In the end, I bought two new dresses, a blouse, and a cardigan. Nee-san was a headache and a factor of just plain embarrassment for me. You see, I went to the washroom, when I return to the resting area after my fourth time circulating around the same area and maybe two times I ask for advice for a certain location… I did not get lost! I was just window shopping at the same stores four times. And I just ask twice to make sure I was going in the right direction. But that's not the point when I return nee-san got me a gift,a box of oral contraception and a box of condoms. Why? Why did you have to give it to me in the open like that? And in front of people too. The small group of three that appears to be made up of middle age housewives and an elderly woman started to whisper up a storm when they saw the products given to me. I was force to hide my red face behind nee-san's back for the rest of the remaining time.

It was not until we were outside our apartment building that I realize that I was missing something important…

"Wait! Nee-san what about my advice? How should I ask him out?" I asked her.

"Oh! Yukino, really? It's Hikigaya-kun we are talking about. Just ask him normally. Knowing him, he will likely be shopping for Christmas presents or if you asked him to help you carry bags. He will agree to show up, so after he agrees. Just turn it into a date, he would already agree to it so he can't take it back, after you tell him it was a date." Replied Nee-san.

"I see."

It does make sense, since he already agrees. I just inform him it was a date which he already agrees to so he can't force his self out of it. I see, it is simple but effective plan. I think nee-san saw my face because she also added a remark that I was not happy to hear.

"Don't worry Yukino, he will fall for it. He does not learn from his mistakes and he is also so dense too. Little Iroha-chan and I always turn our little gathering into dates. He is not that wise at all, a real shame. Getting trick into going on a date. But I can't complain, how many times have I turn our little gathering into dates? I even turned my meeting with him to give him, his birthday present into a date. It was so easy."

I'm not happy with that remark at all. I knew he was fool. How do you fall for an easy tricks like that? Nee-san and Isshiki-chan exploit that weakness of his to have dates with him is so infuriating and yet genius. Why didn't I think about that? I'll definitely use this and ask him on dates. Heck I'll even use it to make him accept marriage if I need to. I rather use his weakness for myself than wait for Hiratsuka-sensei to learn about it and to force a marriage between their selves. Sorry Hiratsuka-sensei, but I'll strike first while the iron is hot as they say.

* * *

 **Well that's my prequel to chapter two of "Blue Moon". Have nothing else to say really, I do have to change my story line for "Prince Hachiman" by NPwall since the author updated it after two years. Well either way I enjoy the update, it was a good read. Anyway there is an unedit sections of Iroha's POV from "Box Step" by Some Chinese Guy. I'm still working on it so yeah for the fans of Iroha, I'm working on Iroha' POVs too.**

 **Here is the list: Read them first, they are way better than my fan fiction.**

 **1\. "Blue moon" By lose**

 **2\. "My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" By FireHero- I'm just taking shots at both author and author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus**

 **3\. "Growth" by Achoopredator- OCs' POV. By the way there is sequel now, I enjoy it. I might change this.**

 **4\. Cultural event (Saki's POV)**

 **5\. "One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**

 **6\. "A Different Turn" by StoryTelleroftheMist**

 **7\. "The Second Chance" by Themultislayer**

 **Here some work, I'm doing on the side:**

 **1\. "Rumi's POV: I Met My Crush Again" By yeah myself (JGTrejo) again**

 **2\. "Yukino's POV: Our Sexual Life is Not Expected at all" by JGTrejo. Yeah the title might change in the future.**

 **3\. Yukino's POV reunited with Hikigaya during University life. (Not really a title but an idea)**

* * *

 **Iroha's POV:**

I found myself waiting for waiting for Hayama-senpai, after soccer club practice session. I wonder if he would confess to me. Well no matter I'm ready, I had so much practice date with senpai.

"Sorry for making you" Said Hayama-senpai.

"I just got here too." I replied.

"So I'm going to a dance. I want to invite Yumiko and you to be my partners"

Wait! I'm going to a dance...

...

Mama was helping me with getting into my lime green party dress and my hair.

"Iroha-chan, so this senpai you going with is the sameone you always going on dates with?"

"What! No mama, senpai is just someone that also looking after me."

"Really, I thought you going to this fancy dance with him."

"Senpai does not like those kind of events."

...

I'm not happy. Why would someone as beautiful as Haruno-senpai want to be that intimate with senpai. You are really tot close to him. I guess I should step in. Yes thats the best thing to do.

Wait! Why is Yukinoshita-senpai dragging senpai away?

"Yukino-chan! Come back. I was just talking to him." Yelled out Haruno-senpai.

Geez what is senpai deal? How can there be other girls going after him? That idiot womanizer. Baka senpai. You Hachiman.


	16. The Ice and Subzero Queen, Waits For Him

**Well I know it is not "Blue moon", still hoping author-san comes back, but yeah this chapter is well it starts off as a military AU but it mostly a love story. First I'll apologize, I have no idea about the whole military aspect. All my knowledge was base off of anime like Gate and the small research I did on ranks. Anyway let talk about "Blue moon" I'm actually done with the latest chapter I'm just editing it. I'm not the best writer, heck I write lab reports not literature.**

 **Well here is the latest arc, I'm working on. Also if anyone care I return to writing reviews and working on my book. So the release of new chapters I'm writing are more space out.**

 **Oh! I think I forgot to mention it but yeah I'm writing a book.**

* * *

 **Prequel**

I heard a loud ringing in my ears. It was dark, but I notice I had my eyes close. I remember I was on a plane returning to base when…

"…vate!"

Is someone calling me?

"Pri…"

It was getting louder.

"Private!"

I open my eyes, and saw some onyx eyes in front of me.

"Onii-…"

"Private Nomi! Get a hold of yourself."

This man of tall structure in JSDF military uniform grab me by the collar and drag me to the open exit. I saw him give a parachute backpack to another soldier. Then he grabs another one and toss it to me.

"Hurry up and put it on!" He yelled at me.

I hurried to put it on. When I turn to face him again, he was assisting the soldier to jump.

"Hey Nomi! Hurry up!"

He grabbed me by the arm and drag me to the exit. What I saw outside that open plane door was the blue sky passing by, the brown earth at the bottom with green patches of trees. The smell of smoke…

"On the count of three jump. One. Two. Jump!"

I was scared but my training in parachuting kept me from freezing up. I jumped out. Soaring through the sky I caught up to my company. I pull the line to release the parachute. It slows down our descent. As we landed, I heard an explosion. I looked up and saw the cargo plane we were getting transport had the tail missing and part of it has black smoke. I saw two more parachutes coming down slowly. I track the descent path of the cargo plane.

"Hey where is the lieutenant?"

"Oi, the lieutenant was still behind us but I only saw two parachutes."

"Oi, arm up, prepare for a fire fight. Let move out. Our destination to meet up with those two parachutes."

We got our weapons out and load, the safety unlocks. We got into formation and headed toward the two parachutes.

Thirty minutes of going stealth through rocky terrains and patches of trees. We engage with hostiles along the way. I'm still not use killing others but to survive, I have to. The current leader was looking through the bodies for intel and ammunition. At a clearing that appear to be grassland. The leader told us to stop.

"I'll take a closer view." Said the only other female member of the company. She took her sniper rife with her. We stayed behind and prepare our weapons. After five minutes, she returned.

"There are five hostiles surrounding two. They appear to be our pilots. I have not seen the lieutenant yet. Orders?"

"Damn! You get in position and snipe and you be her eyes and back her up"

I nodded at the command.

"You two, follow me. We're going to get close to them to lower the chance of friendly fire. It is now 1500. Synchronize watches, we open fire in 30"

We took our places, I survey the area. I have to keep my partner safe in case of an ambush. We open fire on the group of men that were surrounding the two. After getting the clearance, we walked toward the two. As the others approach them, they gave them their identity.  
We were the last ones to arrive. They were indeed the pilots. They inform us that the approximately of the plane crash by drawing on the ground. We dash toward it, what we found was total destruction. The cargo plane was torn into three pieces, half of the tail was missing while the rest were in flames. The middle section was burst open while the head of the plane was crush. We search for any remaining, as I was searching, I felt drops of tears down my chin. The current one in command came over to inform me that they contact HQ and they are sending in a rescue team. The other platoons had also made contact and were told to do search and rescue for the lieutenant. I didn't find anything but when I looked up, I saw the other female of our company with a pain face. I saw her give the leader what appear to be a letter. What I saw next was heartbreaking. As a member of the special forces and any sport team knows when a member has fallen, we take up a certain position. Our company and the two pilots took a knee. I got off my fours and wipe the tears. I took a knee with them.

The rescue helicopter arrived at our location. We board the aircraft. Once in the air, the leader taps me on the shoulder and gave me the letter. The dam that hold my tears crumble, I sobbed. My tear drops landed on this piece of folded paper. A letter that has a name on it. The name of our leader. Someone that we spend years with. Someone that enlisted to protect his family and the people he cares for.

Onii-chan…

"It really was a misfortune, he was about to end his service."

"Yes, it was. It was decided he will be place in the list of KIA. And given the highest honor."

"I see."

"Yes, his superior officer and private Nomi Nagisa will inform his family."

"I see. He has family."

"Yes, even though he never send letters, he did receive many."

The man looked down at his desk where a rough draft of a list of soldiers' names were written. It had a few names, ten brave men and women that lost their lives. Only one officer on the list was there that had the highest rank on the field, the rest were privates. His eyes landed on this officer's name.

...

...

...

 _Lt. Hikigaya Hachiman_

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **Well yeah that was the prequel to the arc. Now I almost forgot but I recommend everyone to read "Life in the Yukinoshita Household is Problematic, As Usual" by Mogami Kumagawa. It is great. I'm actually been working on a Hachiman and Yukinoshita sisters love relationship, where all three of them are in relationship. Well I been beaten again to it but not salty. Okay a bit, there is some salt but this author made a great story and way different from my story and mostly work on POVs. So yeah I enjoy reading it.**

 **Here is the list: Read them first, they are way better than my fan fiction.**

 **1\. "Blue moon" By lose**

 **2\. "My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" By FireHero- I'm just taking shots at both author and author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus**

 **3\. "Growth" by Achoopredator- OCs' POV. By the way there is sequel now, I enjoy it. I might change this.**

 **4\. Cultural event (Saki's POV)**

 **5\. "One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**

 **6\. "A Different Turn" by StoryTelleroftheMist**

 **7\. "The Second Chance" by Themultislayer**

 **Here some work, I'm doing on the side:**

 **1\. "Rumi's POV: I Met My Crush Again" By yeah myself (JGTrejo) again**

 **2\. "Yukino's POV: Our Sexual Life is Not Expected at all" by JGTrejo. Yeah the title might change in the future.**

 **3\. Yukino's POV reunited with Hikigaya during University life. (Not really a title but an idea)**

 **4\. The Ice and Subzero queens wait for his return (I have no real title for this military story.)**


	17. Blue Moon Universe: Yukinoshita Part 5

**I want to say sorry for my lack of knowledge and thank you for everyone that gave me new knowledge on the Military. That why I rather stay in the adult and biology field since I'm more knowledgeable about them.**

 **So I took a small break for vacation but I got sick on the sixteenth of December but it was the 17th and 21st that I felt the worst. Anyway still sick but here is my small gift for all of you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**

* * *

I regret my decision. I was planning to ask Hikigaya-kun out. I was fed up with myself. I am Yukinoshita Yukino, I always accept the challenge and I'm straightforward. I don't like to lose. And yet when I saw him alone at our meet up, I lost confidence. My heart rate increases and I can hear each heart beat ringing in my ears. I even felt sticky and ugly. I know the fact that I'm actually cute. I still get confess to, the envy of other girls that hide it while talking to me. I should not feel this way but what can I do?

I found myself at a booth table. I was siting with Yuigahama-san on the same booth bench. The glass table was pretty nice for a café shop but then if you consider where we are. That would be the most congested and most busy airports during a rush hour. It makes sense that they want to make the décor modern. As I stated before, we are currently in a café shop, Hikigaya-kun went to provide us with hot beverages. Yuigahama-san who was beside me, was talking about the articles of clothing she was taking on her family's vacation. Yuigahama-san stood up, wave and called out our third member.

I took a glance at our third companion. Oh dear, how can he be so handsome. You can say whatever about it, lovestruck or rose color glasses. Hayama-san is handsome, ten out of ten, everyone in a classroom or public place would agree that he is handsome. Hikigaya-kun on the other hand he would get a ten out of ten being a creep. And yet this creep is a womanizer. How did Nee-san, Isshiki-san, Kawasaki-san, Hiratsuka-sensei, Yuigahama-san, and I develop this kind of feeling toward him? We all have certain feelings for this creepy dead fish eye boy and yet he is so dense to not notice. Do we have to carry a sign for you to notice?

"Finally, Hikki! We've been waiting so long, we thought you ditched us or something!"

Well it's not like he was flirting with the barista, there was a long line.

"It's not my fault. The line was really long. Also, it's rude to be so demanding of somebody who treated you by the way." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

What's rude is what you just said. No, it was rude but he does like to speak his mind. That is a charm of his. I won't say it like the bad boy trend that girls like in guys but I can't really reject it. Hikigaya-kun really can't be called a bad boy but his untidy hair, his cute ahoge can be consider unprofessional.

I actually like that.

"Is it not also rude to bring up that fact to the person that you are treating?" I asked.

For some reason he glared at me. And I don't find it bad.

"Whatever." He shrugged… "Still, if I ever offer to treat you guys again, remind me not to do it at a trendy place like this. At this rate, I'm going to be on the street the second my parents stop supporting me."

Well I would not mind… No, no Yukino as much as you like him at least make him work a bit, even if it is a part time job. Really now, I almost fell for his laziness. If you going to date me then it is natural to pay.

"Hmph. A real gentleman would offer to treat his companions without a second thought to the price. Be it WcDonalds or a fancy five-star restaurant, he would do it purely on principle alone." I replied while glancing at him.

Yeah and when have I ever given off the impression that I'm a gentleman?" He rebuked.

"You do have a point…" I said.

Well it is true that you don't give off a gentleman feel. But you are considerate. You do take our shopping bags and currently you purchase us drinks.

"So smarmy…" Yuigahama-san muttered as she began to distribute the drinks among us three.

We took a moment to quietly sip at and enjoy our drinks. Given the cold weather, the warm taste of coffee on our lips was enough to make us sigh out in satisfaction and comfort.

Would Hikigaya-kun enjoy a coffee date? As I was thinking about this question, the mood was better and the conversation resumed.

"So Yuigahama-san, do you and your parents have any particular plans for Christmas while in China?" I asked her after I took a sip of my green tea latte.

Sorry Yuigahama-san but this question was just an introduction, a way for Hikigaya-kun to talk and maybe get some info from him. I'm not asking much just wanted to know if he has plans.

"Eh, sort of but not really. I've heard that Christmas is not really celebrate in China all that much so there probably won't be any big events or special festivals or anything on that day. I think my dad said he wanted us to go check out some popular tourist attractions on Christmas Eve," Yuigahama-san answered.

Well that does make sense.

"Ah, I see. I believe you're correct about the majority of China in regards to Christmas. I do not think the Christmas holiday has permeated culture like it has with Japan. On that topic… the topic of Christmas I mean… Erm, I brought your gift with me today so I could give it to you before you boarded the plane," I said.

"Really? Thanks, Yuinon!" Yuigahama-san pulled me into a tight hug, I had an embarrassed reaction. I can feel the warmth in my cheeks. This prompted of embarrassed reaction not only affect me but Hikigaya-kun too.

After she released me, I reached into my bag and pulled out a small box that was neatly wrapped and with a bow on top. But before I gave it to Yuigahama-san, I shot a glare at Hikigaya-kun.

I'm not going to be the only one to get embarrass from this, you have to get embarrass too.

Hikigaya-kun shrugged and pulled out his gift for Yuigahama-san which was in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, me too. Merry Christmas." He said as he handed her the box.

As Yuigahama-san took the gift in her hands, her mouth opened up slightly in an 'O' shape.

"Wow, Hikki showing this type of consideration and pre-planning is kind of amazing. Uh, I mean… Thanks Hikki! Merry Christmas!" Yuigahama-san said with a trance like expression on her face.

"Well, you know me, I totally a thoughtful guy." Hikigaya-kun said as he sipped his coffee.

Really, I send him a smile across the table. He shifted his eyes away. I called you a week ago. It might have been a bit late but it was an important issue. I wanted to accompany Yuigahama-san and her parents to the airport on the day of their trip. It was polite thing to do but also Yuigahama-san is my best friend. The fact you agreed to it but wish me good luck while trying to end the call. I gave him the silent treatment over the phone. I berated him that a good friend would see her off. In the end he agreed to tag along with me to see Yuigahama-san off at the airport.

"Aww thanks Yukinon and Hikki, I'm really happy you guys cared enough to bring me gifts early! But I'm not going to let you upstage me so easily," Yuigahama-san said cheerfully while reaching into her bag that was resting beside her. "That's why I brought you guys your gifts too!"

Yuigahama-san pulled out two reasonable sized boxes and handed them to us. Well the gift lack presentation, the wrapping was substandard and the paper was mismatched and patches were wrinkled. Still, I'm happy I received a gift from her.

We took our gift. Hikigaya-kun was analyzing the gift.

"Uh, what is it?" He asked.

Really?

"Well, I can't just tell you. You'll find out once you open it, of course," Said Yuigahama-san. "Sometimes, you ask really dumb questions Hikki." As she puffed out her cheeks.

"Well, it's not going to make much of a difference if you tell me or not since I'm pretty much going to find out in a few seconds anyways." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"Huh? What do you mean? Today's only the 22nd, I think. That means there still two days to go before Christmas Eve," Said a confuse Yuigahama-san.

Well it is understandable why she is confused and well I do understand why Hikigaya-kun thinking of opening it up early.

"I believe that Hikigaya-kun is under the impression that we were all going to open our gifts now since you'll be in China on the day of the actual Christmas Eve. If we open the gift now, we can all share the experience together whereas otherwise, we would be unable to. It's actually somewhat of a pleasant thought on Hikigaya-kun's part… if expressed a little brutishly." I interjected.

"Whoa, was that a compliment? Is that your gift to me this year?" Said Hikigaya-kun.

What! No if anything… No let it go.

Really, if I had the chance it would be us in wood cabin with a blazing fireplace...

No, I already told myself no. Not to go there.

"Hm, I wonder about that."

"Wait you guys. As nice as that sounds and as much as I want that to happen, opening Christmas presents before Christmas Eve is like a cardinal sin isn't it? That would totally go against the spirit of Christmas!" Said Yuigahama-san.

Yukino, she is your best friend. It is fine to not understand her, most of the time.

"You celebrate Christmas but you don't know the first thing about the religion huh… That's about the furthest thing from a cardinal sin," He rebuked.

Yuigahama-san huffed and looked away, "Hmph. Well still, it's kind of go against the spirit of Christmas so I think we should wait…"

I'm not sure I like that. I kind of want to see their surprise expression on their face. I eyed Yuigahama-san, "…Are you sure Yuigahama-san?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. I can text you guys after I open your gifts and I'll thank you for them then too! I don't know… It's just that having Christmas Eve without any presents to open is just sort of depressing you know? There has to be something to look forward to or it isn't really Christmas." Yuigahama-san gave a smile that clearly showed she firmly believed in what she was saying.

Yuigahama-san smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around my shoulder, drawing me in closer.

"That's why, I would like to wait," She smiled.

In response of the sentimental answer, I placed my hand on Yuigahama-san's arm and squeezed it lightly.

"Okay, we'll wait to open your gift then. Thank you again, Yuigahama-san." I replied.

"Thank you to you guys too. Even though we'll be apart, I know we'll have a great Christmas."

Well that was nice way to foreshadow my plans with Hikigaya-kun.

Hikigaya-kun and I nodded.

After the conclusion of our conversation, we all finished our drinks and upon checking our watches, realized that it was almost time for Yuigahama-san to catch up with her parents to board her flight. We ended up walking with her as far as we were allowed to without having to go through customs or a security check. At the cusp of the terminal entrance, I began to speak.

"Yuigahama-san, I believe it would be best if we parted ways here. After all, you should not keep your parents waiting long or they'll start to worry."

Yuigahama-san let out a brief sigh but then spoke in agreement, "Ah, I guess so huh?"

"Yeah, you should at least get through security as soon as possible. If there's a complication, you might end up getting held back and you'll miss your flight." Said Hikigaya-kun.

Yuigahama-san just nodded. "Uh huh. You're right."

Although her words were of agreement, they almost seemed melancholy in nature. From the looks of it, it seemed that Yuigahama-san was reluctant to part with us and give us her final goodbyes. This cause a throb in my chest.

With another sigh, she then took in a deep breath and raised up her head, facing us with a large smile stretched out across her facial features. "Okay then! Bye you guys! Have an amazing Christmas for me, okay?"

With those kind words, she pulled me into a large hug and squeezed me. I swore I heard some bones pop. She released me.

"Hey, you too Hikki!"

"Huh?" He blinked.

He focuses his attention on Yuigahama-san, I think he finally notice our hug was concluded. She was looking at Hikigaya-kun with an expectant gaze. For some reason I can tell what he was thinking, and that was he wanted to know about that embarrassed look on her face and why are you eyeing me like you are expecting something?

"You want something?" He asked.

"Oh, you really are hopeless Hikki! Come here!"

Yuigahama-san's arms were wrapped around him and he was enveloped in a hug. He seems to murmur something but he slightly wrapped his arms around her as well and he patted her lightly.

I'm not jealous at all.

"Yeah… Have a good trip. See you after the break."

After they broke apart, she gave him a small yet warm smile. "Mhm. Bye Hikki."

Hikigaya-kun replied with a lazy smile of his and nodded.

With a final goodbye, Yuigahama-san took off through the security checkpoint and gradually became a smaller dot in the sea of swarming airport goers. Before long, she was out of sight and it was only Hikigaya-kun and I were left standing there together.

"I know it is only for a few weeks, but doesn't it feel sort of sad in a way? Without Yuigahama-san around, I feel like Christmas might not be the same…" I asked quietly with a sad smile.

When we spend time together it was warm. I don't know what going to happen.

"Well, it's not like you're wrong. By definition, Christmas this year will definitely be different without her around, at least when compared to the previous one."

"If that's your attempt at cheering me up, I'll have to let you know that you're doing a terrible job," I replied pouting through my sour look.

If you want to cheer me up. I want a hug from you.

"Well… I wasn't done yet," He coughed. "Of course, thing are going to be different, but that doesn't automatically mean that they'll be bad."

I'm not sure what he trying to say but I'm still gloomy. Hikigaya-kun just sign and then continued.

"Listen, Yuigahama's going to have a good time on her family vacation and I'm sure that she wants you to have a good Christmas as well. If she hears that you were miserable because of something that has to do with her, she is only going to blame herself."

Yeah, I know that might be the case. It really is logical. I guess I can try.

"That's why the best thing you can do for her is to not worry about her and try to enjoy your own holiday."

I rub my hands together and with a soft sigh. I eventually replied, "I suppose so…"

I looked at Hikigaya-kun and gave him a small smile.

Hikigaya-kun return the expression with a lazy smile, and then nodded in the direction of the closest exit. "Come on, we should probably get going before the traffic pick up."

I nodded and together we exited through the airport.

* * *

 **There are new authors now that write great. I'm a fan. Anyway, here is the list, read them first they are way better than my fanfic:**

" **Blue Moon" By lose (I have two or three chapters before I'm done with this story)**

" **My Clubroom's President is Far More Broken Than I Expected" By FireHero- Yeah still taking shots at both the author and the author of "Shiori-san to Hikigaya-kun" by Veltus**

" **Growth" by Achoopredator- Yeah there is a sequel and I enjoy it but yeah, this series is my last priority**

 **Cultural event (Saki's POV)- I actually started Saki's Introduction**

" **One Thing Leads to Another" by Azulito**

" **A Different Turn" by StoryTelleroftheMist**

" **The Second Chance" by Themultislayer**

 **And here are some work, I'm doing on the side:**

" **Rumi's POV: I Met My Crush Again"**

" **Yukino's POV: Our Sexual Life is Not Expected at all" Yeah title might change in the future**

 **Yukino's POV that she reunited with Hikigaya during University (Just an idea)**

 **The Ice and Subzero Queen,Waits For Him (Yeah I posted this story up)**


	18. Intro of Saki-chan!

**Well I wanted to post this earlier but I got busy with writing a Yukinoshita's birthday story.**

* * *

I found myself on the rooftop of my school. I was playing with a cheap lighter and enjoying the scene. I Kawasaki Saki, was bored and sleepy. I want to smoke but I rather not start it since I have siblings. It is hard to act as an adult at work (A/N: I think I mess up the timeline here). The fact my clients are adults that order alcoholic drinks and smoke. I have to provide them with a light at times. It really is hard on the clothes' fabric. Also, the fact that some of the clients try to hit on me. It really is bothersome but I need the money. I heard the door open then close. Well I guess it is time for me to leave. I don't want to talk to anyone.

A gust of wind blew, it felt nice but it appears that some kind of paper was blown too. I caught it, I looked over the water tower and saw a male student.

"Is this yours?" I asked.

He didn't reply. I turn it over to see, it was the future career report. On the paper it read, "House-husband". He must be stupid. I climb down the ladder, as I step down from it. Another gust of wind blew, since my hand were busy. I was not able keep my skirt from riding up. I jump down so I can keep it from riding higher. I turn around. The male student had messy hair and his eyes look like dead fish eye. I feel like I know this person from somewhere. I took another glance at the paper.

I threw it at him, "Are you stupid?"

Then I left the rooftop.

Why does it feel like this person is trouble.

* * *

I was walking through the hallways of Sobu High School. I was already late to school since I was sleeping in. I was outside of class 2F. I heard something that sound like flesh getting hit. I slide open the classroom door.

"…And speak of the devil." Said Hiratsuka-sensei.

This busty and yet beauty teacher was standing next to pedestal. There was a male student laying on ground holding his stomach.

"Kawasaki Saki. Are you arriving late too?" Asked sensei.

I ignore her and walk toward my desk. When I pass by the guy. I thought I heard "Black lace". I-I'm not wearing them because I like it. It is for work. I have to act as an adult. Single adult women wear lace and black lace underwear to appear more attractive and sexy. I try to hide my embarrassment by using my poker face. I turned my head to glared at him. I recognize his figure. He was the same idiot on the rooftop with the househusband career.

"Are you stupid?" I told him.

Really what kind of perverted guy looked up a girl's skirt. I can't believe that. I'm so embarrass but I have to keep my calm. You can do it Saki. Just get to the desk and cover your face by pretending to fall asleep. Yeah, let hurry to my desk. I heard him speak again.

"Kawasaki Saki" Mutter the student.

"Hikigaya, don't mutter the name of the girl whose skirt you've peeked up in that deep and emotional tone." Said sensei.

Hikigaya, I will remember you. Fool, to think you'll look up my skirt and even blurt out what underwear I'm wearing. I Kawasaki Saki, will never forgive you punk.

Looking back, I would never thought that those two fated encounter, would lead me to enjoyable high school life. Not just school, but my family life was improved and to my embarrassment. I fell in love...

* * *

 **Well it was a quick Introduction of Kawasaki. I wanted to write this before I continue with the "The Ice and Subzero Queen, Waits For Him". That story is mostly a Yukino POV but a few sections or chapters has Kawasaki POV. By the end of this month, I should post the Yukino Birthday story. Well yeah... Enjoy I guess.**


	19. Lonely Birthday

**Well when I started this story it was just another Yukino's birthday story. Well the being I made it a bit too depressing. I was going through a hard time well let just say that the legal process of immigration in the USA is terrible.**

 **Anyway I don't want to get depress again. I was going to plan to use you guys for next project ideas but in the end I reject the stories. So two story ideas I had was one was a story Yukino's POV where everyone was a cat. Yeah that was a terrible story and end in three sentences. The second story I want to tell was demon/ monster story just think of OreGairu in a Rosario+Vampire setting, no fights just drama but I was not sure what kind of creature to make Hikigaya. So yeah I drop it. Feel free to take those two story ideas.**

* * *

I found myself on a bus in the snowy country. I was not looking forward to my birthday, it has become business parties with my family. I remember the fun time, four years ago, I was truly happy. It started out me being force out of my apartments because Nee-san was with them at first it was with him only. It was a lie to drive me to attend my family business dinner as an excuse for my birthday. As I was outside the café shop to give them my good byes, they surprise me by giving me my birthday gifts. I was truly happy for the sentiments, the fact they were together to pick out gift for me and the fact that they were trap by nee-san for me. Just made me happy, that I was able to spend most of the dinner party satisfy, just waiting for it to be over to open my gifts. It was the following Monday, that we had a small birthday party for me. It was just a small cake but it was truly delicious. It was the best birthday party I ever had. The following year, even though we were in our last year and we were in a certain cold war with each other. We spend time to celebrate my birthday. I was happy too.

But that all change when I enter university, we separated. Even though, he and I were attending the same university. We try to spend my birthday together but I got busy and had to cancel it. I got an email from them wishing me, happy birthday that day but it was not the same. Since then I really didn't want to celebrate my birthday. It was just another gloomy cold day. I notice that my stop was approaching, I got my suitcase ready. The bus stopped at a small bus stop to let the riders down. I step down from the bus and walked down the road. After a few minutes, I reach a small path. The path goes toward a small cabin that my father bought during his university days. It has not been use in years, even though my father has it clean every month. I walk through this empty dirt pathway to the cabin. The snow kept falling, reminding me that it was the end. Winter is the season of death. The gray background just brings out the pain and loneliness. I hold back the tears, I felt cold. It was not the weather rather it was this lonely atmosphere. This quietness in the wind just hurts my ears. I don't want to feel it but I have to recognize that I was alone. They were the only people I consider close and yet I was alone. One was the sun itself. I felt warmth with her around. I was able to walk the path of life because she was the light that lit the pathway. He on the other hand was my support. The main support beam of a home. There was a time that I wanted to be like him, someone strong. I wanted to be at his side but I always fell short. I was always looking at his back. As he blows everyone's expectations of him. I lost sight of him. He was so close and yet I let him go. I was heartbroken for some reason when I found out that there was someone else walking beside him. It turned out that black hair woman with black frameless glasses was his girlfriend. I felt betrayed, he was able to replace us. My world was change again.

I reach the door, I unlock it and enter the cabin. I turn on the light and what I found on my left side was a stone fireplace with a stack of wood inside ready to be set on fire. It was really cold inside. In front of the fireplace was a white fluffy rug. Black sofa and loveseat across from each other. Everything inside was made out of wood. It just felt empty. The small table for four, seats in the middle of the cabin. At the far end next to stair was a small kitchen fully equip with every modern tech of the last five years. I didn't feel like cooking and either way I didn't bring anything to cook. I close the door behind me and just walked toward the stairs with my suitcase being pulled. I drag it up the stairs. It was just a small hallway. On the right at first door was the master room and across the hallway was the guestroom. At the end of the hallway on the right was the closet and across it was the bathroom. The bathroom was American style, it contained a white bathtub and the toilet too. I went to the closet to retrieve bed linens. I went back to the master room. I open to find a queen size bed. I made the bed and laid down. I just felt cold inside this cabin, no it was even colder and lonelier inside the room. I was under the cover with a cold numbness running through my body. I decided to sleep. I change into plain pajamas. When have I stop using my Pan-san pjs? Was it years ago or months? I just can't remember. Tomorrow, is the day of my birth. A day I'm not looking forward to.

I woke up, the place felt warm. I got up and sat on the side of the bed. Something change. I stood up and walk toward the door. I open it and to enter the hallway. I close the door behind me. I turn toward the stair and prepare to walk toward it. As I took the first step, I heard a door open. I turn around scared. There was man that came out of the bathroom. I was scared for my life. He had dark jeans and just plain black pullover. He had a towel on his head, scrubbing his head with it and not looking at me. Who is he? No, I should run. I back away slowly but my first step made a sound. He started to raise his head to look up. As he raised his head, I saw those eyes…

"H-Hikigaya-kun?"

"Oh. Morning Yukinoshita." Replied Hikigaya-kun

Why is he here?

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it is your birthday. Ah! Happy Birthday." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"H-how did you get here?" I asked.

"Well let just say I kind of followed you. Anyway, why don't we go down stairs?" He asked.

I was about to head downstairs when I notice I'm still in my pjs. "Umm… I'll freshen up a bit first."

I enter my room, I went through my suitcase for some clothes that will look nice. Then I rush to the bathroom. I saw that there was a basket that has some clothes in it. I expected those were Hikigaya-kun's. I turn the water faucet on. I started to undress.

After my hot bath, I got dress. The plain white undergarments felt weird. Am I nervous? I took out my thick leggings and wore them. I almost trip over myself when pulling up the leggings on my left leg. I should slow down. I don't want to get hurt trying to get dress. And if I do the only other person that can help is Hikigaya-kun and for him to see me undress is embarrassing. Next, I adjust my white skirt. The hem reached my knees. My skirt was a thicker fabric. I button up the white shirt. The red cardigan fit a bit tight on me but it should be fine. I fix my hair, and also tie my red ribbons onto my hair. A hair style that I use to wear in high school.

I walk down stair to see that Hikigaya-kun was sitting down a white box on the table. I took notice now, that the table had several plates of different food. Did he cook all this?

"Sorry but most are bentos from a convenience store"

"Well it was expected. There is no way you can cook all that, in this kitchen."

"Well let just eat then." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

We sat down across from each other and started to eat. We had some small talk here and there. Once we reach the birthday cake that he got for me. I split it in fours. I gave him a piece while I got up from my seat, to prepare some tea for us to enjoy the cake with. As I was boiling water, I saw the back of Hikigaya-kun. There is something I have to know. Why was he alone? He would have brought her along.

"Um… Hikigaya-kun. What about your girlfriend? It is rare that you are not with her." I asked.

I remember the first time I saw them together. She was a cute young lady, with blue frame glasses. She was the kind of girls Hikigaya-kun like quiet, a nice figure, young. When I met them, they were on a date. They were together for six months. He never told us and I felt betrayed.

He sighs, before he replied, "We broke up four months."

"W-why? I thought you were happy with her." I asked.

"Yukinoshita, I really don't want to talk about it but I guess I have to tell you since… Well my request is still on the table..." he sighed before he continue... "She was really a great person but I guess she felt pressured. I guess you can say it all went downhill when she met you. Because she met you, I guess I had to introduce her to Yuigahama, Isshiki, Kawasaki, and to my regret Haruno. I was not planning to tell your sister but you know how Haruno is. Your siste saw us on our date and she was forceful and well interrupted the date. She introduced herself as my formal girlfriend and she was touchy and flirted with me. This just cause her lose confidence in herself. We got into arguments. Always the same that I was out of her league or I should date someone better or the 'classic', you deserve someone perfect. Hah! Perfect."

It was my fault.

"I see…

…I'm…"

"I'm scum of sociality, Yukinoshita. I write article for the news paper about how corrupted our sociality is. Always badmouthing someone. I don't need perfect." Interrupted Hikigaya-kun.

"That may be true but you do deserve to be happy." I replied.

I walk toward him. I kneel beside him and place my hand on his.

"Hikigaya-kun, we care for you. Yuigahama-san and I, we want you to…"

"Yukinoshita, let drop it and enjoy your birthday." Interrupted Hikigaya-kun with a sharp tone.

"Fine! But we'll talk about this later." I replied.

I look down, to notice that I still have my hand on his. I slowly retract it. I got up to finish brewing the tea. I serve the tea with the cake that he brought. It was just a simple cake with strawberries on the top with a chocolate plate that read "Happy Birthday". I ate the cake, it was great but I think it was the atmosphere that made it great. I mean it taste like a cake someone would buy at cake shop. The tea that went with it, felt warm and taste nice. I look up to Hikigaya-kun who sat across of me. He was enjoying the tea. I felt a tightening around my chest area. This cabin that use to feel cold and lonely now felt comfortable and pleasant. I look around and notice the beauty of the interior of the cabin. The oak features of the walls, floor, and ceiling gave it a simple yet rustic feel. The fireplace was roaring and yet it gave out a warmth that felt like the kiss of the sunlight on the skin. The whole place had a glowing state. I was at home and yet I'm hundreds of kilometers away in the snowy country. A place where I belong? That's the best way to describe it. We got up from the table, I turn to Hikigaya-kun to thank him. I bowed toward him.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun."

"No problem." He replied.

I raise myself. Even though he gave me this party as a present. I want something more personal from him. I looked down. I was embarrassed to say it. I can feel my heart beat increasing in rate and loudness. I asked, "I-I know it shameless and selfish for me to ask b-but can we share the same couch?"

"I don't see a problem with that since it can fit three people on it." He replied.

T-t-that not what I wanted. What was term they use? Something with utensils? Fork, forking… no that's wrong, it's spooning.

"I-I mean can we s-spoon on the couch?" I asked.

His face turn red. "Umm… Y-Yukinoshita, I understand what you were trying to refer to but you use the wrong term." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"Is it not the action of hugging?" I replied with a tilt of my head.

"Well you are not wrong but it is a term for more intimate form of hugging that lovers do. And at times it can lead to umm… ahem… sexual intercourse." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"S-sex… You beast…" I cover my chest area with my arms. "W-what nonsense did you come up with?"

"Oi! I'm just trying to correct you."

"T-then what is the difference?" I asked.

"D-do I really have to tell you? I think it's better if your boyfriend explains it rather than me." He said.

"There is no such person, Hikigaya-kun." I replied.

"Well let take a seat on the couch then."

I follow him to the couch, and we took a seat. There was a space between us. We didn't need to talk but I want something else. I turn to Hikigaya-kun, he faced somewhere else. With upturn eyes, I tried to get his attention. He sighed then turn to face me.

"Fine, Yukinoshita. I'll e-embrace you but I have to warn you. I have no really experience with it…" He faced away me before continuing. "My ex-girlfriend and I, we were not really affectionately with each other. We were not intimate at all."

"I see" I replied.

I felt happy hearing this.

I got off the couch and Hikigaya got in position. Well it was awkward process, even though it took Hikigaya-kun a few second to decided to either have his feet on the couch or keep them on the ground. I guess he wanted to respect the place a bit. I found it troubling too, while Hikigaya-kun lean on the couch's arm rest and was spread out on the couch, I didn't know what I to do. Do I mount him? Or do I seat on top of his legs? In the end, he sat up again. Hikigaya-kun told me to seat on his lap. I follow his command. It was warm place to sit.

"Well umm… next kind of like a hug, place your arm around the mid part of my back." Hikigaya-kun instructed.

"Yes" I replied.

I hug Hikigaya-kun, my hands rest on his mid-section of his back.

"Well on the count of three, I'll lean backward while we both raise our legs off of the ground onto the couch."

I nodded.

"1…

2…

3…"

Well it was not a perfect transition. My heel struck Hikigaya-kun's shin. The pain from that cause Hikigaya-kun to jerk his head downward. Which in turn cause his chin to bump into my head. It was painful lesson. But I found this embrace to feel nice, my head on his chest and my arms around him. I felt warm and safe.

"Well umm… excuse me." Said Hikigaya-kun.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. I see he also had to hug too. Well that's fine and all but I do have question I want to ask.

"Hikigaya-kun"

"Hm."

"Well what the difference between what we are doing and spoon? You mention intercourse but could it not occur since we are in this kind of position." I asked him.

"Y-Yukinoshita. I don't think that was a question you should have ask at the current moment… Either way, to answer it. Well in this position we c-could umm… have intercourse but you see… F-for spooning, I should be hugging you from behind and we both should be in the fetus position lying on our sides. Your back should be touching my front side like a spoon henceforth the name. Our knees drawn up." He answered.

"I see"

So my back and his front should touch.

After what it appears to be an hour or two. I woke up to find that Hikigaya-kun had been patting my head. I nuzzle my head against his chest. When I looked down, I notice that Hikigaya-kun's rested hand was touching part of my white shirt and the skin of my waist. To my embarrassment the shirt and cardigan I was wearing, rode up. If anyone walked in on us, it would look like Hikigaya-kun was trying to place his hand under my clothes to fondle my bare body.

"H-Hikigaya-kun, why don't we take a small walk." I asked him.

"Sure" He replied.

I need to cool down. I got up, and fix my clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles. I went toward the entrance, I put on my shoes and my heavy coat. I open the door and went outside. The sunny and blue sky was really bright causing me to blink more often to get use to the change of light. I turn around to see Hikigaya-kun closing the door behind him. I walked toward him and hug his left arm.

We just walked around the snowy ground, while we walked under a tree. The snow that was collecting on the tree branch fell on top of Hikigaya-kun. I had a great laugh. I didn't want him to get sick so we return to the cabin to get Hikigaya-kun a change of clothes and to warm him up. Once he changed into dry clothes and warm up by the fire, I found myself lying down on the couch. Hikigaya-kun was sitting down on the floor. I was combing Hikigaya-kun's hair with my fingers while I believe he was playing with what you called a hand held game. I think he calls it PS Vita or Vita for short. I peek over his shoulder once to see what he was playing, he was playing as a high school student with glasses that fight as a thief (AN: Yes, a Persona reference).

After a few hours, we decided to have our dinner of leftovers from lunch. It was a silent dinner that was concluded by leftover cake with tea and a good book or at least in Hikigaya-kun's case a light novel. I still find it amazing that he can still read them at his age. As the only source of warmth and light was dying out, I ask Hikigaya-kun to add a piece of fire wood into the fire to keep it burning while we go to sleep.

Jeez, it really is bothersome arguing with Hikigaya-kun but in the end, I'm dragging him into the master bedroom. It's not like I'm planning to have sex with him or anything. I just think that we can share warmth easier this way.

"I don't this is a great idea, Yukinoshita." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"Enough. Turn around so I can change into my sleep wear. You also should change too." I told him.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep in the other room. I spoil you enough on your birthday already." Remarked Hikigaya-kun.

"It still my birthday. You should be happy. You get to sleep in the same bed as someone as beautiful and wonderful like myself."

"That might be true but coming from you is just arrogant. Well it is not my first time to have a girl to sleep with." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"I see." I replied, feeling a bit depressed.

"Yes, with Komachi when we were kids."

I rub my temple but I'm glad it was just Komachi. I was worried about his formal girlfriend.

"A-and here I thought you were a beast and slept with yo…"

"Stop right there! My relationship with her was at most spending sometimes with each other but never got that serious. If anything, the closest I got to sleep with someone of the opposite sex was when Yuigahama and you had that slumber party/ study session that I interrupted because of your sister. Well at least the couch was soft." Interrupted Hikigaya-kun.

"You really should stay away from nee-san."

"I know but she finds away. And that scares me." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"It's getting late Hikigaya-kun. Turn around so I can change." I said.

We change into our sleep wear. As I lay down next to Hikigaya-kun, his T-shirt smell like artificial rainfall. I don't like it, I prefer his smell from high school. It was ocean scent that I find pleasant.

"Good night Hikigaya-kun" I said.

"Night, Yukinoshita." Replied Hikigaya-kun

I woke up, it was so warm but it was a comfortable warmth. The room was dark. I can hear soft breathing behind me. I can feel something warm around my abdomen. I feel around my abdomen to find what this warm feeling was. I felt warmth, this was human flesh. The more I feel it and closer to my abdomen the more convince I am. It was Hikigaya-kun's arms. I see he was embracing me. I turn around to face him. He was still asleep. I moved even closer to him, pressing my being into his front side. The single fabric of his plain T-shirt that was against my body just releasing his body heat into the air. As I press my body against him, all I could think about was that I wanted his body heat, I just want to absorb it. It was a warmth that I missed. I looked up to his face.

The boyish charm of his, has disappear. Now it was more robust, his facial feature was handsome. I place my hand on his face. I caress his cheek. Even though his face was clear, I can still fell the protruding of his beard stub against the surface of my palm. I can feel my heart beating faster. Again, this beating of my heart. I think I'm starting to understand this matter. I dug my face into Hikigaya-kun's chest.

"Hikigaya-kun". I called out.

The replied of soft breathing reach my ears. He was still asleep...

"I love you."

* * *

 **Well I'm done with Yukino's birthday until next year. Time to work on Yuigahama's sometime in April. Check the previous chapter to see what I'm working on. Anyway I'm currently working around four ideas. One is to redeem myself with a Yuigahama POV. The other three are more mature theme. Two are Hiratsuka-sensei POVs and one with Yukino's. I feel like giving a hint on how eventful they are. One idea is drinking cause two to close the gab, another is an argument that lead into a romance, and comedy work that leads to a romance.**


	20. My Dreams Are Fictional, As I Expected

**Well it been a year now, okay more than a year. I started on the 18th last years. I'm still terrible at this. This was random with many ideas coming from other fanfic. The curve ball, I threw. That surprise me too. I know I have other arcs to write and continue but this was a stress relief. I had so many exams in this month which was concluded on a Saturday the 23rd at 9 am with a two hour exam. The exam was there to pit us against the nation and to see where we are in rank. Let me have this as a stress relief...**

* * *

I closed my eyes for a few second, when I felt something soft on my lips. As seconds pass by, the pressure on my lips increase. I finally notice a taste, it was a condensed sweetness that was spreading into my mouth. I felt something wet outside of my mouth, prying open my lips. Once in my mouth, it was warm, firm, and carry a sweetness that filled my mouth. It touched the roof of my mouth and it felt rough. I open my eyes.

I saw black iris and a bright light. The firm object in my mouth started to intertwine with my tongue. The movement of touching all the surface of my tongue and pushing it around my mouth. My oral cavity jump started into action. My three paired of salivary glands started to produce serous and mucous secretion to form seromucous, a mixture of a protein secrete of alpha-amylase and mucin (A/N: Yes, I know that seromucous is actually the mixture of serous and mucous and is consider one of the three classified salivary glands, I'm not trying to make it to complicated.). My mouth once dry was now filled with moister.

The iris and I separate from each other. It was then, that Hikigaya-kun was standing before me. At first it was a blurry figure but now that it was in focus. I can tell what had happen, we kissed. No, it was more intimate, the strand of saliva that still connect between us. All leads to French kissing. That firm object that was dancing in my mouth and with my tongue was Hikigaya-kun's tongue. I looked around and notice I was in the club room. I was also sitting on the table on the other side where Yuigahama-san's seat was. I notice that I was sitting uncourteous, my legs were open enough for Hikigaya-kun to stand between them. His hands were on my sides above my waist. My hands were on his chest.

I called out his name but I didn't feel my mouth move, the matter of fact I can't feel or move my body at all. Was I paralyze? And yet for some weird reason Hikigaya-kun replied.

"Yukinoshita? What's wrong?"

Again, I tried to called out to him but nothing.

"I see, you don't have to worry. Only clubs meet today." Said Hikigaya-kun.

That really doesn't matter. I want to know why? Last time I remember, I was going to sleep. How am I here? A-and k-kissing you too?

"Oi, I'm not a pervert. In the matter fact, you were the one that started it." Said Hikigaya-kun.

That must be a lie. I-I would not do that kind of stuff with you. O-o-our relationship is not that close y-yet.

"Well our relationship is like that after all. You did beat your sister to the punch. What did you say to her again? Oh! 'Nee-san, I won't let you steal my Hachiman.'" Teased Hikigaya-kun.

I can feel my eyes widen. I beat Nee-san? Wait! I said what?

"Well you were jealous but to think that Haruno was in love with me was a surprise for both of us." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

Nee-san was in love with you? How did that happen?

"Should we continue?" Asked Hikigaya-kun.

Continue? Continue what? Oh! B-back to kissing. I r-rather not. I-I should leave now.

Hikigaya-kun lean inward to seal my lips again. As he got closer, my heart beat was increasing. I felt it would burst out of my chest any second now. He was a few millimeters away from my lips when we heard the door slide open.

"Ah!"

We both turn toward the door. Hikigaya-kun straighten his back. Standing there at the door was Yuigahama-san and Kawasaki-san. I can tell that I'm blushing. How can I not? That fact Yuigahama-san, no two people were about to see something intimate and embarrassing.

"You were kissing again. No fair!" Yelled out Yuigahama-san.

Yuigahama-san it is not what it looks like. I know you like... really like Hikigaya-kun. But he was the one that kiss me. I-I'm sorry Yuigahama-san. Wait! Again?

"W-well first calm down, last time you rush. You bump your head with mine, Yuigahama." Said Hikigaya-kun.

Yes, please calm down Yuigahama-san.

"Ah! Don't laugh Yukinon."

What? Why would I laugh at your pain?

"You two are mean since you started dating each other." Stated Yuigahama-san.

I'm what! I-I-I'm dating him. Wait! He did say that I beat Nee-san.

Yuigahama-san grab Kawasaki-san's hand and drag her along as she walks up toward us. She let go of Kawasaki-san. She stood in front of Hikigaya-kun and lean on him. Her chest pressed against him.

"Umm…Where my kiss then." Said Yuigahama-san.

What? Surely you are not suggesting that?

Hikigaya-kun faced me then speak out, "Well I'm not sure. You should asked someone else."

Why are you looking at me? Ah! That's right we're dating. Wait! You want to kiss him too and you are asking me?

"Thanks, Yukinon!" Replied Yuigahama-san.

What! As I saw her raise her self, then cover Hikigaya-kun's lip. Yukino, why are just beating bush for? They are full blown kissing each other and not just any kind but an intimate one. And inf ront of you. Are you not the girlfriend? Yuigahama-san pull away from Hikigaya-kun. She gave a small cutesy giggle. She turned to me with a bright blush on her face. What now?

Yuigahama-san got closer to me and embrace me… No that's… Wrong…

She tasted like coffee and strawberries…

Of all things, that was unexpected. My mind was uncomprehending what was going on. Yuigahama-san and I are kissing… The first thing I could think of was the tastes of coffee and strawberries. Well the coffee was from Hikigaya-kun but the strawberry flavor was from her lip gloss. Strawberries… Th first act of defying was eating the fruit from the garden, human was first tempted to eat it. Many scholars believe that the fruit that Eve gave to Adam was an apple or at least that is what was the description of it. I think that is wrong, the real fruit of temptation was strawberries, the softness and plumpness of it. No, that softness was the lips of Yuigahama-san. How can a girl's lips be this soft? Yukino! Snap out of it. Girls' lips are soft by nature. And you are currently kissing your best friend. I'm fine with homosexuality but you Yukino, are a heterosexual person. W-well Yuigahama-san is a good kisser and well s-she is soft to the touch… What am I saying? If anything, I love Hiki… No!

It's not like I hate Hikigaya-kun, it just… that this kiss from Yuigahama-san is affecting my mind. She separated from me.

"Thanks, Yukinon." Said Yuigahama-san.

For what? Making my heart beat faster or the shock of experiencing my first lesbian experiment with my best friend.

"I have to go now, good bye Hikki, Yukinon, and Saki-chan." Said Yuigahama-san while touching her lip.

We saw her go through the club room's door. I turned toward Hikigaya-kun. Hikigaya-kun took a step closer to me when he stopped in his track. I saw a pink face Kawasaki-san holding onto Hikigaya-kun's sleeve.

It can't be. It is just impossible. You can't be serious?

"What?" Asked Hikigaya-kun as he turn toward her.

"… too." Whisper Kawasaki-san.

Hikigaya-kun gently embrace Kawasaki-san. He lightly kissed her forehead, then softly kissed both of her cheeks. He finished it by a tender peck on her lips. They separated.

Why? I notice that I was not sitting down on the table anymore but rather I was standing next to Hikigaya-kun. I was holding onto his shirt. For some reason I don't like this. Why is there this major difference between Kawasaki-san and I... I-I mean us? I feel that you treat us differently. I mean I'm your g-g-girlfriend and you kiss Kawasaki-san with so much care. I know she is not so fragile that she'll breaks with a slight touch. I'm not j-jealous at all. I mean compare our kiss. You kissed me roughly… with so much passion… even with the tong…ue… No! What am I thinking of? There it goes, me blushing again. Damn you! Hikigaya-kun. I don't know how you trick me into becoming your l-lover.

"I-I have to pick up Taishi from school." Said Kawasaki-san.

"Yes, see you," Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"G-good bye." Said Kawasaki-san.

She ran toward the door. She stopped, glanced at me, then bow toward me. She raised herself then wave her hand. She left like the wind. Hikigaya-kun took my hand. I look up at him.

"Should we continue or go to a love hotel?" Asked Hikigaya-kun.

EH!? W-w-w-we have that kind of relationship? I-I know now that we are b-boyfriend and g-girlfriend. W-well statistic states that high school students are already sexually active. I always thought I would wait until marriage… Wait! When did this occur? I don't remember having sex with you.

"Your apartment? Um… I rather not." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

I still can't speak... And why am I suggesting my apartment for those kinds of activities?

"Oi! Don't give me that face. I love you…"

He sighed.

"…Fine! I don't want to. I'm scared of your sister. She might be there." Said Hikigaya-kun.

Well you are right, she might be there.

"Come on Yukinoshita. I know you don't want to remember that trauma. The fact that you with your cat like features and reflex, didn't hear your sister come in with your damn super hearing. That is scary in itself. She could have killed us in our sleep. You have to agree with me here. Haruno sneaked into our bed and slept between us when we were sleeping. That's scary. We were in the nude too. I yelled...Okay a girly yelled but still I was scared. What do you expect me to do? One moment I was sleeping next to a beautiful angel and next moment, I wake to see an equally beautiful monster next to me. "

Nee-san would not kill us. Right?

"A no is a no." Said Hikigaya-kun.

Wait! Why am I walking toward the table?

I turn around to face Hikigaya-kun.

"Fine, but be gentle this time." I said.

What! What did I just say? No, that's not important now but rather I can move my mouth now. I can actually move.

"Hikigaya-kun…"

He sealed my lips and lift me up onto the table. Now that I have full control of my body, he had to take it away now. I try to push him away. Why are you so strong? He separated his lips from mine and started to attack my neck. His hand started to move downward my body.

"Hiki… gaya…kun… wait…" I said while trying to catch my breathe.

 _Bzzt… Bzzt…_

Did I hear a buzzing sound?

I felt Hikigaya-kun's hand under my skirt.

"Wait Hikigaya-kun…"

 _Bzzt…_ _Bzzt… **Bzzt…**_

The buzzing sound was getting louder and for some reason Hikigaya-kun is not reacting to it. I can feel that Hikigaya-kun has taken hold of the fabric of my underwear.

"P-please wait Hikigaya-kun" I started to beg him.

 _BZZT…_ _BZZT…_ ** _BZZT…_**

This ear-splitting buzzing sounds. My head was in pain. I felt Hikigaya-kun pulling down my underwear and a slight breeze hitting my private parts.

"No! Hikigaya! Wait please!" I yelled out.

 _ **BZZT…** BZZT… **BZZT…**_

I can feel the fabric of my underwear passing through my knees. I shut my eyes. The ear-splitting sound was causing me so much pain now. My head felt like it was splitting open.

 _BZZT… **BZZT… BZZT…**_

I can feel his hands moving up my inner thighs.

 ** _BZZT… BZZT… BZZT_**

"I said 'Wait!'" As I sat up. I open my eyes

I looked around. I was alone and in my bedroom...

I looked down...

I was wearing my Pan-san pjs…

…

…

It was a fucking dream! Of all the good for nothing! It was a damn dream. I heard a buzzing sound. I turn toward it, it was my alarm. I turn it off.

…

…

I got out of bed. I went to the restroom to get ready for the day. I walked out of the restroom wearing my school uniform. I prepared my breakfast and took in the nutrients. I turn on my laptop and waited for it to start up. I moved the mouse's pointer to the browser, open it and went to the Google website. I type in my search. Then scan the links that related to the terms I use in the search box. I click on some and read the articles. After reading two articles from two different links, I close my laptop. I got up and went to my couch. I sat down, I grab the pillow. I stuff my face into it and yelled out.

"What do you mean? Sexual frustrated or romantically in love. Why are those the results?"

I just typed in 'dreaming of a boy that involve us kissing and leads us to having sex'. I knew oneirology was a sham of field of study. The scientific study of dreams. Ha! Just a sham, false, bogus and every other word in a thesaurus for 'fake'. I'm Yukinoshita Yukino, I'm not in **LOVE** with Hikigaya Hachiman. We **DON'T** have sexual tension between us.

Sigh.

Let's just leave for school.

 **...**

I found myself again siting on my bed in my pajamas. Yesterday, was a terrible day. At first, I was focus and confident but the closer it got to club meet up. I was upset. Why would I not be? He will be there. It was really an embarrassing club meeting. I decided to run away after siting in the club room alone for ten minutes. They were late and my nerves were at its limits. As I ran toward the door and threw it open. I bump into Hikigaya-kun and Yuigahama-san. Hikigaya-kun's solid body knock me backwards. Here comes the embarrassing moment, he caught my arm and pulled me. The force of it cause me to hug Hikigaya-kun and my face to dig into his chest. Why does he smell so great?

Like yesterday, I had another dream. As mention before, I'm siting on my bed. I woke up yelling, 'Why are we watch a sex tape of us?' as I sat up. The dream this time was that I found myself laying down next to Hikigaya-kun. My head was resting on his arm. His bare chest raising up and down with every breathe. He was holding up his phone, viewing something. I was watching it too but it didn't register until Hikigaya-kun pulled me closer. It was at that time, that I notice that the video we were watching was of me and I was mounted on Hikigaya-kun. We were having sex... As in the last dream when I was going to call out to him, the buzzing started. And after a few rounds of buzzing, I woke up yelling.

That's it! Hikigaya-kun, my dear Hikigaya-kun, I will have to punish you. You'll pay for the distress and lack of my REM sleep.

Just wait until I get my hands on you...

 **...**

I found myself outside of a house. The dusk sky was at it's lowest. The name plate on gate read, "Hikigaya". I was determined to punish a certain dead fish eye boy. That why I'm visiting him at this time. I was wearing a plain black dress. It had a more mature appearance and the hem reach above my knees. The slit on left side of the dress goes upward and reach mid-thigh. The black heels were the perfect match to bring out the adult taste. The breeze was a bit cooler than I like but that might be because my bare legs. I knock on the door. The door open, there was an older woman. She was wearing a business suit with a gray skirt. The glare behind her glasses gave a fierce appearance. If it was not for her tired expression I would have frozen up. Well I was nervous but anyone would if there was a chance to meet the parents of your lover.

"Good evening. I'm Yukinoshita Yukino, is Hiki…I mean is Hachiman here?" I asked.

"Ah! Good evening, I'm Hikigaya Hitomi (A/N: No real meaning behind this name, I found several names for Hikigaya's mother's name in different fanfic. I just pick this one from another fanfic.) Yes, please come in." She replied.

I enter and took off my shoes. I was then led to the living room. A cute girl with a toothy grin, had wide eyes full of surprise when she saw me.

"Yukino-chan! What are doing here?" Ask Komachi.

…

She bumped the bottom of her fist on the top of her palm, "Ah! Onii-chan and you are going on a date."

Before I could reply the door open again. It was that fool, Hikigaya-kun. He looked around with a confuse look then he noticed, I was standing there. Oh my, look at you. All confuse and cute. I walked toward him, I quickly raise my hand. His eyes widen. Then I brought it across.

PASHI (The sound for 'smack' in Japanese)

I basically slap Hikigaya-kun. There was a dead silence.

"Take responsibility!" I told him.

"Onii-chan! You didn't." Said a crestfallen Komachi.

Don't worry Komachi, he has not physically done it yet.

"Oi! T-there is misunderstanding. Yukinoshita, we should talk. In private." Said Hikigaya-kun as looked around at the others.

"I rather not be alone with you but fine." I replied.

He looked around again, I see Komachi and his parents were still in the room. The tired looking man with glasses got up from the table and walked to the door. I guess that was the initiate that the rest also left us alone.

After the door close behind them, Hikigaya-kun asked, "Can I have a reason why I was just assaulted by you?"

I looked straight into Hikigaya-kun's eye.

"Marry me. No, would it be… Would you marry me?" I replied (A/N: This was the hardest dialogue that I have worked on.).

"Huh?"

KYAAA….

The door burst open, and Komachi rushed in.

"Oh my god! I'm going to have an older sister…"

I looked over to see that Hikigaya-kun's mother was at the entrance with wide eyes and she had her hand covering her mouth from the pure shock.

"…Wait! Responsibility. Marriage. Onii-chan, you actually did it. How could you?"

Physically, he has done nothing. On the other hand in my dreams, he is a beast. Feasting on my flesh. And joying the look of pure pleasure on my face as he ravage me.

"Oi, still talking here. And we didn't even do that. I don't even have a girlfriend. Can you leave. Now." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"Fine" Replied Komachi.

She left us alone again.

"Explain." Asked Hikigaya-kun.

"I want to be by your side." I replied.

It was a logical step. I dream about him, and in one of them we are dating. It's just natural. And like I can tell him that I have dreams with him that we are in a sexual relationship.

"I-I see."

"Hikigaya-kun, you know how my family is. They care for me but I never felt love from them. I don't know what love is. People reject you while I reject people. We are on different end of the spectrum but you are someone I'm jealous of."

…

I was trying to hold back my tears but I want him to know.

…

"You know you have Komachi and your family. You know what love is. I don't have that, the only love I know of is from the literature. Just words on pages. Flavor text. I know it is a flaw. I don't know if I can make you happy since I don't understand love. But I want to fight for it. I want to be next to you, I want to travel this path alongside you even if it doesn't work out…"

You already invaded my dreams. I got closer to him. Standing this close to him, hearing his soft breath. The fading of a stain on his t-shirt.

"I don't know what the future holds. I can't promise you that I can make you happy. I know we still going to bump heads, ego versus ego, hold banters, be angry with each other, and other emotions." I said.

"I-I don't think it going to work out Yukinoshita. We are from different…"

I embrace him as I interrupted him, "Don't! I don't care about what society say. You always damn society so why? Why now? You fight against it but now you are afraid of it!"

"Yukinoshita. I…I don't want…hurt…I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hikigaya-kun, you deserve to happy too. I rather be hurt while being with you than not taking action. You are the one that taught me that. You have conviction for your actions and you follow up on it. You are the bravest person I know. You encourage me, even now I'm taking this risk knowing I might lose you or Yuigahama-san."

Using my toes, I raise up. I place my hand his chest for balance and planted my lips onto his. We separated after a few seconds.

"I want to take the risk." I said.

Hikigaya-kun took me into his arms.

"I'm not sure if I can make you happy." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"I don't care." I replied.

"People will spread terrible rumors about us."

"I don't care, and when have we cared for others' think about us." I replied.

"We might break up because of the possibility of going to different university."

"That might be the case but I still want to try." I replied.

"Your sister terrifies me."

"You have dead fish eyes and they look terrifying in dark." I remarked.

"Your mother hates me."

"You are a sis-con and Komachi is a bro-con. And mother doesn't hate you, she just doesn't acknowledge your existence." I replied.

"I feel like you are also into it for Kamakura."

Oh sweet Kamakura-kun, I forgot about you. Nyaa~ Nya. Don't worry, if it goes wrong and we split up. I'll take you in, I'm keeping the children.

"He just a bonus." I replied as I faced away from him.

"Somehow I feel that the wedding would be Pan-san theme."

"Well his fur still contains white so I see no issues with it." I replied.

Its like I didn't take that into account.

…

He leans inward and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"I guess we will be unhappy together. So yes, Yukinoshita. I'll marry you"

"Yes." I said with a smile on my face.

The door open, and we separated quickly. We face toward the door. Komachi was there with tears running down her face. She ran toward us. Then jump and hugged us.

"Onii-chan! Yukino-chan! I'm so happy. Congrats!" Cried Komachi.

"To think my son is engaged. And to someone so beautiful. But you're still high school so we'll talk about this later." Said Mrs. Hikigaya-kun.

I looked over to an un-introduce father of Hikigaya-kun. He was on all fours in what appear to be depression.

"Don't mind him, dear. It took him four rejections, to finally get a date from me."

"I see." I replied.

"That's lame." Said Komachi.

With the final nail on the casket, the patriarchy of the Hikigaya turned pale.

"Oh, but onii-chan, you never really went on dates with Yukino onee-san." Asked Komachi.

"Well official no. I haven't even confess. I even been rejected twice…As being friends though." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"I don't see a problem. In the end, we are engage." I pouted.

"We kind of skip several major steps, Yukinoshita." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"Don't sweat the detail onii-chan."

"Oi."

"Ah! But Yukino onee-san, you look so beautiful. You dressed up for the engagement?"

"Thank you, Komachi. But I just worn this because of him."

"Eh? Really?" Asked Komachi.

"Well your brother has certain taste. He has a perverted gaze when he stares at a certain club mate's chest." I replied as I cover my chest.

"Onii-chan!"

"Oi! I don't have a pervert stare." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

Ignoring him, I continue speaking, "W-well to enhance my charm. This dress shows more of my legs. A-and they are bare."

"Oh my!"

"Onii-chan!"

Both of the women in Hikigaya's household exclaimed.

"I feel like you're harassing your future partner here." Remarked Hikigaya-kun.

"Hmph! I recall you gawking at legs. Including Nee-san's, Kawasaki-san's, Hiratsuka-sensei's and mine. Future? We are already partners, Hiki-forget-kun" I remarked.

"You're beating around the bush again. Calling me a pervert is not nice. I feel hurt." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"Just before were you not gazing me up and down? You were concentrating your eyes toward my legs, a bit longer" I asked.

"I'll admit that I looked only because I was wondering why you were you here? I thought I was force into going to another social event again and I forgot about it." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"Again?" I asked.

"W-well that doesn't matter now."

I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Again?" I asked him.

"You two fight like a married couple. We don't even argue that much." Said Mrs. Hikigaya-kun.

I turn away to hide my embarrassment. A tired Hikigaya-kun just took a seat on the couch. I follow his lead and sat on the loveseat.

"Why are you two seating away from each other?" Asked Komachi.

"I don't see a problem." Replied Hikigaya-kun.

"Indeed." I replied.

 **…**

We were embracing each other. Our lips were connected while our tongues dancing with each other in the our oral cavity. We are currently outside my apartment door. I really enjoy this kissing session, it was our fourth time.

Two hour ago, we had a small gathering. Hikigaya-kun's mother and Komachi wanted to celebrate by cooking a feast. I offer to help but I was force to seat next to Hikigaya-kun while we waited for the cooked feast. It was embarrassing at first but I got use to it. That we started to hold hands even. His hands were warm, large, and for some reason had some soft patches. I have to say his family was amusing at first but it gets annoying after a while, I said this because Mrs. Hikigaya-kun decided to call their family to inform everyone about the engagement. Majority of them thought it was a joke or was it just Hikigaya-kun paying an actor to act an engagement segment. Even with emailing them proof of my existence and several phone calls, many were not convinced it was true. I don't really care since there will be family gathering and I'll be with Hikigaya-kun at those gathering just bring me joy. To see all the surprise faces. When I return from the restroom and Hikigaya-kun returning from his room, we had an improv kissing session outside the living room's door. He started it. Let just say that an embarrassed red face Hikigaya-kun is cute. In the end, Hikigaya-kun walked me home. His mother did tell him to hurry back, I guess she thinks two high school age of different gender might celebrate by going to certain locations for sexual activities. Well with all those dreams and I the fact I might have been sexual frustrated, I'll still wait. After all I have the ultimate prize now.

As mention before, we are outside of my apartment. We separated. With the enjoyment of the kiss, I had to bid him farewell. I kissed his cheek before I wave him good bye. I enter my apartment. I took off my shoe and went straight to my room. I met Nee-san in the living room. She was laying down on her back, watching TV on the couch. She sat up to greet me.

"Hello Yukino-chan. Oh my! You are so dressed up."

"Good night nee-san." I replied as I continue to walk.

"Back from your date with Hachiman?" She said with a smirk.

I stop, I really don't like how she is too informal with him, no she is too intimate with him.

"No, I was not on a date with him." I replied.

"I see so you got caught up with the business dinner after all? But you see nee-san really wanted to see this movie."

"I was not at the dinner party." I said with a smirk of my own.

"Eh? Really, mother will be upset now."

"I don't care nee-san, I just got engage with Hikigaya-kun. And so, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep" I said as I walked away.

...

...

"Eh?"

…

…

As I enter my room, she asked.

"What?"

I close the door behind me.

"Wait! Yukino-chan, you can't be serious?"

I got undress.

"Y-you're playing a prank o-on me. It's funny Yukino-chan."

I got into my Pan-san pajamas.

"Right? It was funny. Ha-ha. Really funny" Called out nee-san.

I crawled into bed.

"Yukino-chan, y-you're not engage right?"

"It was not a joke! I'm getting married with Hikigaya-kun. We had the celebration today. You can call Komachi for confirmation. Good night." I yelled out.

"It can't be true." Whisper the voice behind the door.

I close my eyes and welcome slumber.

* * *

 **Well that's it. I hope you enjoy it. I also think I'll add more line breaks, it appears to be more appealing than three bold period dots to split the story**


	21. Fan Girl inside Yukino's body

**Happy April's Fool or at least that was when I had plan to post this story. One of two stories around that date but yeah it seems my other story was call a joke or was it garbage. Well either way I was I'm looking out for the ones about my terrible grammar or spelling since I'm working on that. I relaunch my website and discord. I still do anime review but I also do reviews on scholar reviews that deal with anime, video games and everything in between. Kind of the reason I don't post much. I do have a mother day story and high school reunion one shot (not really a reunion but something similar), sadly it is my tenth high school reunion.**

* * *

I woke up and found a foreign ceiling. Wait! Did I get kidnap.

"That can't be. I'm just a regular Japanese American. My family don't have any money."

I sat up and looked around. It was still dark, I got up to search for the switch for the lights.

"Found it!"

I flick it on. I took another look around. Panda plush and figures around the room. This definitely is not my room. I walked to the door to check if it was lock. I hope it is unlocked.

"Yes! It is unlocked, maybe I am not being held captive."

I walk into the hall to see a wall that has several cat and Panda pictures on it. This panda looks familiar, sharp claws, a fang that hangs out of his month, black star shape spot around left eye, the right eye has a black circle…

"No, it can't be."

I open the other doors and found what appears to be a bathroom or what they call a changing room. I enter and rush toward the mirror. I saw the reflection of a beautiful girl with long black hair that reach her waist and blue eyes. This is wrong reflection, my reflection should be of a plain girl with freckles, shoulder length black hair. I even notice that I was missing my glasses, wait this body doesn't need glasses. This figure in front of me, I definitely know who she is.

"Yukinoshita Yukino"

She is one of the main characters of the series," Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiro" or OreGairu for short. I have read and collected all the light novels all 14 volumes of it, the mangas, I own all three seasons of the anime. I have the poster of the voice actors that play the three main character on the ceiling of my bed room and the anime poster next to head of my bed.

"No fucking way! I'm in the world of OreGairu. Yes! Yes!"

...

...

"Wait! I need to figure out the time line"

I need to know if this is a parallel world. I have read all the light novel so this should not be a problem to figure out.

"I don't want to mess up everything."

No! There is no way my action can alter the timeline? Can it? The spoiler and damage.

"Oh, screw it!"

I will just need to think of this as a fan fiction. Yes this is it, it just a fan fiction of the series and nothing I do is canon.

"Yes, that is the safe bet. Let check the time line."

I need to see where I am in the time line. I rush back to Yukinoshita's room. I open the drawers, I dug around. Yes! They are here. I took out a stack of pictures and scan them. I see Yukinoshita and Hikigaya in those pictures.

"OMG! It really is Hikigaya. EH?"

I felt a tighten and warmth in my heart.

"OMG! It is canon, Yukinoshita is in love with Hikigaya!" I yelled out

I look back at the pictures, so I'm either in volume 9 or later volume. Wait! I'm Yukinoshita, so what day is it? I saw a cell phone on the nightstand. I pick it up and turn it on. It was six in the morning… Monday! I have school...

I went to the closet, I saw a school uniform.

"Wait! The date"

It read February the XXXX. Yes! It was before the Valentine event. Yes! I get choco…

"Wait! This Japan so I should be making chocolate."

There is a lot of people to give chocolate to, no that is wrong I'm Yukinoshita. I should give it to my OTP…

...

I found myself outside of the freaking real Sobu High School. I really want to fan girl out and scream my excitement out. I also found out, Yukinoshita really does have terrible sense of direction. I have to ask around and follow a group of students with the same uniform. It really felt great that people are staring at me. I usually get ignored.

"I Ine Futaki, no wait this is Japan. I Futaki Ine, will live out this world as Yukinoshita Yukino."

Or at least until I get kick out of this world. I enter the school, took out the indoor shoe from my bag and place it on the ground. I switch shoes, I place the other shoes into my bag. I went to the classroom, took my seat. I was greeted by my classmate but I really don't care about the faceless people around me. I want to see the other characters, hurry up now.

The class was boring and was pretty hard too. No wonder, why Hikigaya call her a demon superwoman. For some reason I could answer the question with ease. At the break for lunch, I left the class room to explore. I found myself in the library, I got lost. Really? I found Ebina Hina with some other girls that was not her regular group. Well they are not important. Let ignore...

"It's HXH, the true pairing?" Said Ebina-san.

...them.

I mean it is a good pairing Hikigaya and Hayama. It basically Batman and Superman but there is another pairing. Yes the best pairing.

"You mean HXS, as in Hikigaya and Totsuka." I said.

"Yukinoshita-san?"

"Yukinoshita-san?"

"What blasphemy!" Called out Ebina-san.

"I'm stating the obvious. Hayama is a coward, he just can't be dominant. He is just not top material. Tobe would be a good top in the relation with Hayama. For Hikigaya, he is the bottom no mistake there but there is no one that fits the top for that relationship. The safe choice is Totsuka. He is the submission type and perfect bottom but he also has a sadistic side. A little devil side to him." I replied.

"T-t-t-that is not true at all." Said a weaken Ebina-san.

"It's true, just admit it. Sure, Hayama is tall and handsome. And fantasizing about it, would look great. Hayama push Hikigaya against the wall. A kabe-don to boot but here is the truth. Hayama just not a homo…"

"No! It can't be. I don't believe it!" Ebina-san cried out.

"Don't worry. I know how to fix it." I replied.

"H-how?" She asked.

The answer is Hikigaya." I replied.

"Hikigaya?" Asked Ebina-san.

"The true homo, just picture it. After gym class, all wet from sweat both changing out of their clinging wet clothes that hugs their body. Hikigaya push Hayama into the table. Hayama's boxers falling onto the ground. Bending him over. Hikigaya whisper into his ear and tell him that they are all alone and no one going to walk in…"

...

I didn't continue for the dramatic effect...

...

They gulp.

Wiping the drool from my mouth, I continue talking, "Hikigaya lower his shorts and thrust his big di…."

"I shove my what?" Said a voice behind me.

I jumped and turn around quickly.

"Hachiman" Escaped from my lips.

There he is. The real Hikigaya Hachiman. Tall, he does look average but his eyes looks normal well compare to others the iris does look smaller. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hachiman?" He asked.

Crap! We are not close enough for first name.

"H-Hikigaya-kun why are you here? S-should you not be somewhere preying on koukais?" I asked him trying to escape the reality that he might have heard me talking about his small Hachiman.

"Oi. I'm the one getting harass. Labor. I have to do labor work for her."

Right? We all know that you are just going there for dates…

Wait! That not right. If I remember it was after the Valentine event… Either way that happen soon. I have to leave before I say something embarrassing again.

I bid them farewell. I walked back to class. This time I didn't get lost, well I pass by it once by mistake. Really, I knew she was bad at direction but how do you get lost in a school building that almost a square shape…

...

It is time! The biggest event of all time. I get to witness the service club. By the way to get the keys for the club room, I had to get them from her. To meet Hiratsuka-sensei. Hiratsuka Shizuka, the light novel, manga, and anime can't compare how beautiful she is in person. It is hard to imagine that this drop-dead gorgeous woman is still single. No wonder many fanfic writers has a running gag of either Hachiman or I giving a monologue of 'if it was ten years earlier or she was ten years later'. Thinking about fanfic, I have to say the polar end of the spectrum of the HachimaXHiratsuka ship, I enjoy the confession when she was at her lowest point [1] and the seduction when she got drunk [2]. Now I want to read my doujins, sadly they are not available here. I mean a doujin of Hachiman and Hiratsuka in a love hotel. I didn't like the art style but it was nice, as nice as pornography material could get it. The fact after several rounds of sex between them, they ended up as lovers. That basically a nice ending in those type of reading materials. I also like that one where Hiratsuka gave up smoking, so she can have sex with him (Yeah… Sorry about that but I'm not a shame of it. I'm an adult).

Ahem… Is it me or did it get warmer here?

So, I made it to the room. I unlock it and enter this holy place…

I-I'm not crying, those are sweat drops from my eyes. You are crying.

It was like a picture of perfection. I seen this club room millions of time in manga and anime. I can feel the memories here. There is the table where I have sex with Hachiman… Wait! That was a fanfic, never mind it is where we spend time drinking tea… Tea…TEA!

I walked to the tea set and kettle. It really is the-the holy grail. In the real world there is similar sets out there but they are not official merchandise of the series. I pick up the fancy cup. I looked around then pretended to take a sip like elegant rich people. With my pinky sticking out. I feel so classy. I place it down. I picked up Yuigahama's cup. I looked around then I raise the cup to my lip. I place my lip on the rim of the cold cup. An indirect kiss. Don't judge me. Who would not take advantage of this? I mean she has a sweetness to it and her plump pink lips. I'm straight but still... Yuri is great too... I love the sweetness of the Yuri pairing of Yui and Yukino. I enjoy the single paring but I became a fan of the harem route. The best one is HachimaXYuiXYukino. I also like HachimanXYukinoshita sisters, then HachimanXYukinoXShizuka and last one is HachimanXYukinoXSaki. Well let get back on track because I'm starting to drool again.

It really not my fault and now I can live that fantasy out. Look at me, I'm Yukino. I can have my harem now. The warmth and curvy of Yuigahama's nude body and the member of Hachiman in the purest form. Just a sleepover away for that to happen.

"Stop, you still have to lick his cup."

I place down Yuigahama's cup and picked up his cup. I look around. Then I proceed to lick the rim of the cup.

"Oh!"

Oh dear. That felt so great. I touch my tongue with my finger. I have his DNA.

"NO! You idiot."

You contaminated his DNA with your finger. I stuck out my tongue and proceeded to lick his cup again. As I was making my way around the half way mark of the cup's rim. I heard the door open...

* * *

 **There so many great writer. I enjoy "The Path to become a House Husband is hard as expected!" by An Anonoymous Guy, "Nightlife" by ZM93, and "Unmade" by SouBU.**

 **I re-read them several times now. I want to write a POV of those stories.**

 **Here below are story I mention above.**

[1] "10 Years Too Soon" by Zeph-sensei

[2] "The Woman" by Getting Genuine


	22. Intro: Rumi

**I want to say is that you should read "A Silent Pain" by Roccus. I just want Naho to be happy.**

* * *

"Rumi-chan have fun and take a lot of pictures"

"Yes mama," I sadly replied.

…..

"…Not really. I'm not interested in curry." I replied as I run away from him.

I'm already getting bullied by classmates, I don't need you to make it worse. Someone like you who is shiny with that fake smile and well like does know how I feel. I lend on the chicken coop.

"What an idiot…"

I faced the voice. Lending on a tree was a teen. Black messy hair, a strand of hair sticking up. Small black iris, like the eyes of dead fish. A tan plaid shirt that is open to the exposed white t-shirt with a black collar. Cargo like shorts. How he was standing, made him look foolish. I mean do you need to have your arms cross ( I decided to use volume 5 of the manga comic, to describe Hachiman).

"They really are a bunch of fools" I replied.

I hate it. I was their friend…

…

"Well, that's what the majority of the world is like. It is a good thing you realized that early." Said the teenager.

He must be that type that acts cool and mysteries. He must be a loser.

"Aren't you part of the majority?" I asked.

"Hey, don't underestimate me. I'm so outstanding, I'm capable of ending up alone even when I'm part of the majority." He replied.

"I think you are the only one who'd say something like that like they're proud of it. You're taking me past exasperation and into contempt." Said a female voice.

I faced the voice. Standing there is a beautiful teenage girl with waist-length black hair which is tied with two red ribbons by each shoulder and angular blue eyes. Her slender body was adorned with a white blouse that has a frill-like pattern on each shoulder running down the front of it. A black top underneath the blouse. She has blue jeans with a black belt and a pair of sneakers.

"If you're past exasperation, would you not normally end up at respect…?" Said the boy.

I'm not sure I understand them but I do know that they understand why I'm alone. I have to ask.

"Name," I asked.

"Huh?" He replied.

…

Was it that hard to understand what I'm asking for?

"Name what?" He asked.

"I'm asking for your name. Most people would get that." I asked.

"You offer your own name first before you ask someone else's." Said the Slender beauty with a glare.

I find that a bit problematic, she is scary.

"Tsurumi Rumi," I replied.

"I'm Yukinoshita Yukino. And over there is…

Hiki…

Hikiga…

…

Hikiguana-kun, was it?" Said the Slender beauty.

"Hey, how do you know my fourth-grade nickname?" Said the boy.

"I'm not an iguana" Whisper the boy.

"…It's Hikigaya Hachiman" He said.

…

"And that is Yuigahama Yui." He said as he pointed.

I turn my head. Walking toward us was a cute girl, she has fair skin, loose shoulder-length, chestnut-brown hair. She has a loose side bun, she has a pink visor on. A heart charm on a gleaming necklace. She has on a transparent pink and peach stripe top that falls above her bellybutton. A black tank top underneath it and cover her bellybutton. She was flashy so her midriff was showing. She has black short-shorts that show plenty of her thighs.

"Huh? What's up?" She said.

"… Oh!"

"That's right. I'm Yuigahama Yui. You're Tsurumi Rumi-chan, right? Nice to meet you." Said Yuigama-san.

Yuigahama-san is different from those two. She is cheerful, she is like the rest of them.

…

"Like, you two seem different," I said to the other two.

I feel the mood has changed or at least their eyes change.

"Not like those people…"

We were friends, we bully others then go on to the next girl.

"I'm different too…"

Why?

"…From those people," I cried out.

The silence was interrupted by her.

"Different how?" Asked Yuigahama-san.

"They're all just kids. Well, I think I did fine with them for a while…"

Why target…

"But it all seemed dumb, so I stopped. I think I do just fine on my own." I said.

Why target me…

"…B-but…

… I think the memories of your elementary school friendships are pretty important." Said Yuigahama-san.

I-I-I also thought that but now it is all different.

"I don't need those memories…

…Once I get into middle school, I can just make friends with the kids who come in from other schools," I replied.

My only hope.

"Sadly, that is not going to happen." Said Yukinoshita.

The feeling of being submerged in a frozen lake hit me hard.

"The children in your elementary school will all go onto the same middle school, won't they? So it will be no different. Those 'kids from other schools' will be with them." Claimed Yukinoshita-san.

I open to the truth that she speaks of and yet I see the darkness that started to engulf me. An endless cycle… Why?

"… I knew it…

I've been such an idiot…" I replied weakly.

Stupid, stupid. Why?

"What happened?" Asked Yuigahama-san.

"It's happened a few times. Someone would be left out, and then we'd stop talking to them. But eventually it always ends, and then we'd talk again…"

I can see a flashback as clear as day. It was of me and my friends…

"It was almost like a game. Someone would come up with the idea, and then we'd just sort of start doing it…"

She was sitting there alone but when I blink I saw myself alone at a desk.

"And then a girl I talked to a lot got left out…"

I should have not done that.

"… And I sort of stayed away from her, but…"

No, hold on! We can't cry, we can't show weakness. Hold your tears in Rumi.

"…Then suddenly I was the one. And I used to talk to her about a lot of stuff too…" I uttered.

Sorry, mama. I don't think I can take pictures. Not happy times. I'm so sorry. You got this camera for me…

Sorry…

Looking into the distant sky, I uttered my displeased, "Even in middle school…

…It may end up like this again."

…..

Meeting him, I didn't know my life will change. His action toward my ex-friends, it was like death itself. He was able to play around with the human's emotion. I was scared of him and yet I was awestruck. This darkness in the form of a human that calls himself Hikigaya-kun. He was definitely different from the rest. He didn't want us to make up but rather he destroy our bonds. I rescue my friends but at what cause? It was our friendship… I don't think we can continue. It was because we all shown our dark self on that trail. The evil in the human heart. It was exposed, and in children too. Society sees us as pure children and yet this was proven wrong by him. He was the turning point in our lives. Do I dare to say that I admire him? The thrill of the hunt they say. Is it the same? Is that why I find him interesting? Is this really admiration?

His name was Hachiman…

* * *

 **Nothing much to say. Another introduction for a character. It was hard to write this since I'm a 29 years old male. Still working on my "Fangirl in the OreGairu" world storyline. Let say I was going to hold off and release it on April fools next year but I decided I'll try to finish this story on next April fools. I will end this volume 12? Or at least season 2 episode 13 is where I'll end this.**

 **Not a spoiler but I'll give you a hint Fangirl like BL, yuri, and incest. And this causes many hardships for Hikigaya-kun.**


	23. An English Princess and Him

**Well, I wanted to post my story about Hikigaya's birthday but I have nothing really. I have a few ideas here and there but nothing to grab at yet. I do have this passage...**

 **"Yukinoshita, what are you doing in my bed?"**

 **"I came to wake you up but I fell asleep too."**

 **Yeah, I have nothing.**

 **Anyway, Happy birthday to Hikigaya Hachiman.**

* * *

Lucia Pearson ( A/N: Name generator and also, she has the same figure as Yumeko Jabami from the series Kakegurui) is a very attractive pale-skinned girl with long blond hair that is in a hime-like cut style and she has blue eyes. She is a princess, yes, she is unquestionably a real princess. She has noble blood related to the royal line from England, Spain, France, and Germany. This princess sat in the front row of my class 2-J. She has many fans in the school but she is not social at all.

I learned about this princess from my family three weeks ago. Mother called us in for a scheme of hers. To get close to the princess that was going to study in Japan for a semester. Sadly, it has not been going well. Nee-san traveled to England but she failed to get close to her. She was only able to introduce each other but the princess gave her a cold shoulder after greeting her. It was not just nee-san but Hayama-san also failed badly, she didn't even acknowledge him or gave out her name to him. Completely, ignore him. When she entered my class as a new classmate, Hayama-san and many other students tried to befriend her but she ignored all of them. And again, Hayama-san failed miserably. Pearson-san didn't even let him speak, she left right before he could have spoken a word. Some of Hayama-san's fan club was not happy but she is a princess and they can't touch her.

Even with my mother commanding me to get close to the princess, if nee-san can't befriend her what can I do? I don't socialize much outside my circle of friends. But that doesn't matter right now. I was told by my mother that there is a ball dance that is hosted by Pearson's royal family in two weeks. I was allowed to bring an acquaintance. I thought Hikigaya-kun would be a suitable partner. I just have to ask him. We have to prepare for it by tailoring a dress and suit for us. A fast order too.

"Yukinoshita-san, I have something to discuss with you. Walk with me to the staff room." Called out Hiratsuka-sensei.

I follow her into the hallway. After walking for a few steps, she asked me.

"Yukinoshita, hows Hikigaya-kun?"

W-why would she ask that?

"N-nothing out of the ordinary. Why ask?" I replied.

"Komachi informs me that Hikigaya-kun has been out of the house more often. I thought he was with you guys."

"Surprisingly, he is not lazing around but no, he was not with us," I said.

"I see." Replied Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Hiratsuka-sensei?..."

"Well, I'll get to the point. Some of the teachers brought to my attention that they are worried about a student. So, they ask me to bring her to the service club and see if we can do something for her." Said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"A request," I asked.

"Yes. We're here Yukinoshita-san. You can go back to class now." Said Hiratsuka-sensei.

I walked back to class. I am a bit worried about what Hiratsuka-sensei said. Hikigaya-kun leaving his room and a new request. I hope he doesn't do a foolish thing.

...

I was walking to the club room through the special building. I unlock the door. I enter and went to the table that has the kettle and tea set. I pick up the kettle and set out to fill the kettle with water. I return to the room, place the kettle down at its place and took a seat at my spot. I took out a book to read. I was nervous. I mean I have to ask him…out…for a dance…I mean ballroom dance. A date per se.

I heard the door open, I looked up from my book. It was Hikigaya-kun.

"Yo," He greeted.

"G-good afternoon," I replied.

I stood up, took a deep breath. Nervous already?

"H-Hikigaya-kun!..."

"Yes!" Interrupted Hikigaya-kun.

"Are you busy? W-well that was a foolish question on my part. I have a personal request for you… I do admit said request might sound unusual, probably even bizarre. As such I do not demand from you to comply at all… but it would help me greatly if you do…"

I saw Hikigaya-kun raise an eyebrow.

"…It is a well-known fact that my family is quite wealthy, and this fact brings a whole host of misfortune. One of them is having to attend many formal events where the presence of one or both children is mandatory…"

...

...

Why is this hard? It is not like a date. I'm not going to confess either.

"…You may probably realize it already that I don't handle those events very well. But the fact this event is important and well mother allows me to bring personal acquaintances along if I so desire. So, this is my request, I humbly ask of you to accompany me to the formal event. Or what others call a ballroom dance." I said.

"When?" He asked.

"T-two weeks from this Saturday," I replied.

"I see…

...I'm sorry I have plans already." Bowed Hikigaya-kun.

"I-I see," I replied trying my best not to pout and use a poker face.

"…Ball, as in a ballroom?" Mutter Hikigaya while I took a seat again.

"…Yukinoshita…"

I faced him, "Y-yes."

"W-well since you going to that ball dance event, do you want to…"

"Yahello!" Interrupted Yuigaham as she slams open the door.

"Good afternoon," I said as I got up to prepare the tea.

"Yo," Said Hikigaya-kun.

I brew the tea leaves and warm the teacups. Pour the tea into each cup then serve it to them. As I was placing the Hikigaya-kun's teacup down, I had the temptation to pour it over his head for rejecting me. I sighed before heading back to my chair. Yuigahama-san started to chat with us about the random topic but mostly fashion. I replied once a while but I was not feeling well enough. Stupid Hikigaya-kun.

We heard a knock on the door before I can answer it. It was busted open.

"Hey, how's it going here?" Called out Hiratsuka-sensei.

Now, I know it is pointless but I still have to remind her.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, I told you multiple times to knock before you enter the room."

She just shrugs and gave a smile, " You tend to answer slow, anyway come in."

Pearson-san walking into the club room. She didn't look around or anything, she just took a seat in front of us. Everyone except Hikigaya-kun watches her take a seat. He did glances at her when she enters but went straight back to reading.

…

…

…

"Well you see, the other teachers are worried that Pearson-san might be bullied since she has not spoken to any of the students or became friends with anyone. As you know this school is bullied free... And well since she is a high profile case... We want to solve this fast." Said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"I see," I replied.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone so you can talk." Said Hiratsuka-sensei.

She left us alone but there was just silence. As I was about to greet her, she spoke first.

"So SKET Dance?" Said Pearson-san.

"No," Replied Hikigaya-kun before we can formulate a thought.

…

…

…

"I'm Yukinoshita Yukino. She is…" I said.

"Yuigahama Yui." Anwserd Yuigahama-san

"That thing is… Hiki…Hiki…Hikigerm-kun." I said.

"Haha very funny… Hikigaya Hachiman."

Pearson-san pulled out her phone and started to type on her phone. After a few seconds, she places the phone on the table. I guess she email someone. I was about to speak when a phone vibrate. I turn to Yuigahama-san and she shakes her head to communicate that it was not her. I turn to Pearson-san but her phone didn't change. We turn toward the only member left. Hikigaya-kun was just staring at us. He took the hint and pull out his phone from his bag. He turned it on and looked on the screen.

"Just Zaimokuza." Said Hikigaya-kun.

Pearson-san raises an eyebrow then face forward.

"What does Chuuni-chan want?" Asked Yuigahama-san.

"Reference for his manuscript."Replied Hikigaya-kun.

…

"Well, Pearson-san how are you doing?" I asked.

"…I'm fine." She replied.

"Are you getting bullied?" Asked Hikigaya-kun.

"That was insensitive of you," I said

"That's rude Hikki" Said Yuigahama-san.

"Oi, I was just trying to ask." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"No, I'm not getting bullied." Replied Pearson-san.

"That is a waste, I mean you are so pretty. You must have so many friends back home." Asked Yuighama-san.

"No, I will rather be alone too. I think you know why?" She asked while eyeing me.

"Yes, I believe I know too," I replied.

Before Yuighama-san can ask with that confused on her face, Hikigaya-kun answer.

"So, either other use you to get close to your wealth or jealousy." Sum up Hikigaya-kun.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Since there is no real reason for this request. I think we should stop here. What you think Yukinoshita?" Asked Hikigaya-kun.

"I have to agree with your statement. There is no request." I replied.

...

...

"Well, I think it is time to pack up," I said to the rest.

...

"Stupid Hachiman," I said as I had my face buried in my pillow. I'm not going to cry just because he rejected me. You will pay for this stupid, nincompoop Hachiman. I order a dress that will knock you out. It fit well and shows off my figure. My breast might not be big but the dress enhances it a bit. It is the same blue color as his favorite drink's label. The hem reaches to mid-shin and the dress has a slit on the left that goes up to mid-thigh. My bare shoulder, arms, and with an opening of my bareback on display the goes to mid-back. Since I pick that dress so that you would be able to touch me in those open areas but now you miss your chance stupid Hachiman. I sat up as my bed's memory foam return to normal shape. I hug my knees. Stupid Hachiman. Stupid.

"Yukino, it is not time to be crying over spilled milk. I'll make him notice me. And regret not going with me to the dance."

I got up from my bed and went to the living room for my laptop. I enter in the search bar keywords to aid me in making a certain boy to take notice of me (A/N: Yes, I got the idea from 'How to make him your boyfriend' by Cynic.M). After reading a few articles and scientific papers, I sum up that to have your specific other notice you: 1) a small change to your appearance 2) Small physical touch 3) Mark him.

Logically that does sound like a good idea. I mean for change of appearance I can wear lip gloss. For touching, it is not weird if I touch his hand when serving him tea. Now marking is a different story, it is explained that we use smell but rather than using urine to mark it is better to use a fragrance that unique to your person. I do have several high-class perfumes but some overlap with nee-san so I don't want to be the same as her. I do have one that no one has, a Pan-san perfume that has a fragrance of spice apple and rose (A/N: Not sure but I feel they talk about the type of perfume she wears I feel it is either apple or a floral scent.).

….

It has been two weeks since I got rejected by Hikigaya-kun. I have been enjoying our cat-mouse game. I have noticed a slight blush on Hikigaya-kun's face every time he stares at me. Especially when I apply lip gloss, I enjoy how he would stop reading and stares. He deeply focuses on my lips. I only apply it on my lips during our club time, I tease him with full knowledge that he's playing right into my hand. Touching him was easier after I got over my embarrassment phase. I was able to touch his hand during tea time, he knows I'm clumsy so I use that for an advantage. I purposely trip twice next to him. I was embraced from behind by him once. The second time he caught me and I was met with his chest. I use my disadvantage of easily losing my directions, to touch his hand when we spend time in the mall. He knows when I need a sturdy support or crowd control. I will hold onto his sleeve or shirt to guild me or support. I was able to touch his hand without worrying. Marking him as mine was troublesome. I was only able to mark him once. When I fell into his chest, it allowed me to spray my perfume on him. It was the best way to mark him.

Let get back to the main point… The Ball dance. I prepare myself by zipping up the zipper of my dress. I then went to the mirror stand and put on some light makeup. The red lipstick on my lips was a nice shade that fits well for me. I pull out my phone and took some pictures. I plan to show Yuigahama-san during club time in which she will show Hikigaya-kun them. I will make him regret it.

I sigh. Really now this depressing. I put so much effort to make him mine. I shave and use high-quality cosmetics to bring out a healthy and smooth to the touch skin. Two weeks of making sure my skin was smooth and no hair on my dermis.

"Yukino, cheer up," I said to myself.

I walk to the entrance of my apartment. I slip my feet into a pair of light blue high-heels (A/N: I didn't want to look up colors and names for them. I got lazy.). I left my apartment and went downstairs to the main road. I was met with my family's limo and nee-san standing there waiting for me.

"Yukino, you look so pretty." Cried out nee-san.

I don't think I have to introduce my elder sister Haruno. Like always she is gorgeous, she has a Jessica Rabbit dress [1] on with red straps supporting her dress by the shoulder. Her cleavage was not gaudy at all but expose modestly. The slit in the dress only reaches her knee even though this dress falls in modest range it still shows her hour-glass figure. Nee-san is the only one that can be so similar to the figure of a well proportional gorgeous cartoon character that is the embodiment of beauty and sexiness.

"Good evening, nee-san," I replied.

We enter the car, then drove to the location of the ball dance. As we pull up to the location we can see how crowded it was. There were police officers and what appear to be bodyguards in black suits securing the place. Reporters and photographers outside of the place. I felt sick. We roll to a stop, the driver got out. He opens our door and the photographers turn toward us. I step out and straight out my back. Bright flashing lights blind me but disappear after one picture. I started to walk to the entrance when the environment lit up by the flash. I turn to see the photographers clicking away on their camera. Bright lights flashing away, surrounding nee-san. She was the center of attention. I was ignored basically, thinking logically they might confuse nee-san for a model, actress or even nobility. After all, she is gorgeous.

I enter the building leaving nee-san behind. I just want to get this over with. I walked through the hallway. At the event's room, they open the door for me. I enter and search for my parents. I found them and walk toward them.

"Good evening Father, Mother." I greeted

"Good evening Yukino"

"Good evening Yukino, where is H…"

"Good evening mother, father. Sorry, I was late, the reports and photographers were busybodies like always."

"That's fine Haruno, my dear. Now we are here to greet the princess but do try to have fun. Not too much fun." Said, mother.

"Yes"

"Yes"

We just gather there. Talking, well the rest was talking I was standing beside nee-san. My family was talking about business and deals. I looked around and saw Hayama-san and his family in the center of the room talking to other families. Mother is hostile toward the Hayama, well I don't care since my engagement with Hayama-san was called off. I can't blame them since we are doing the same thing. Increasing our wealth and influence by marrying into wealth. The Hayama just change their aim from us to Europe's royal family. Yes, Hayama's family wants Hayama-san to charm and marry the princess. Well, I wish him luck since he needs it. The princess seems to hate his guts. I'm just bored, I want to be with Hikigaya-kun, I mean I do enjoy our banters. I don't miss him or anything.

"Hikigaya-kun," I mutter.

"Yukino-chan! Are you alright?" Asked nee-san.

"Yes," I replied.

"What's up with this icy aura?" Said a familiar voice.

I turn around.

….

* * *

 **I had work, reading others' fanfic and well Fire Emblem Three Houses. I have been playing it for hours rather than writing...**

 **Edelgard is a cute tsundere and Black Eagle is an anime house.**


	24. The Birth of Cosplayer Saki

**Well, I'm back taking a break from another story (English Princess one). Anyway here is a Saki fanfic also read the extra story too.**

* * *

It was a hot sun bearing day. I was forced to come to this convention by Ebina-chan (I know about it. I just want a small anime convention for this story). It was hot and we were a block away from the community center. I tug on Ebina-chan's sleeve. I need a break from this heat.

"Saki-saki?" Ebina-chan asked as she turns to me and I pointed to the canopy of a store.

She nodded and we began to walk toward the store. Under the shade, it felt a bit nicer but it was still too warm for my liking. As I was going to lend on the wall, I saw our reflection in the window. The reflection shows a beautiful slender woman with long, light blue hair and blue eyes with General's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots that reach up to mid-thigh. And has a tattoo on her chest. Attach to the black belt at the back was a long sword with the appearance of a rapier. Esudesu a character from a series called 'Akame Ga Kill!'. I didn't like how I have to expose some of my bare chests for the tattoo but I have to because it was hard work to draw it by hand on oneself.

"Ebina-san, why am I wearing this costume when I made it for you?" I asked.

"Eh? I never said I was going to wear it. I just asked if it was possible to make it." Said Ebina-chan.

I should have known from the measurements. How did she get my three sizes? No, it was already too late when I don the costume. After a few minutes under the shade, we started again to walk toward the center. Damn it, it is hot. We arrive at the place; it was crowded. There were many people in costumes, and what appear to be photographers or at least amateurs.

"Saki-saki, let take some pictures," Said Ebina-chan.

I just nodded. I don't want to but it would be a waste not to. At first, it was just selfies then Ebina-chan joins the selfies. After a while, Ebina-chan took my phone and started to take pictures of me. After a few shots, she asks me to do a pose. Since I watch the anime and read the manga for reference to make the costume, I knew some of the character's known poses.

After a few poses and pictures. I started to notice that we gather a crowd. The flash of the camera, the people's body heat and the beating of the rays of sunlight cause it to feel hotter than before. I didn't notice at first but I been facing different people and doing poses for them. It was scary at first, I mean people asking you for pictures. People you never met and doing poses too, it was scary too. Nevertheless, I enjoy it. It was different.

Woah. For a few seconds, I saw my surrounding spin. I feel tired too. I took a step backward but I lost my balance.

"Sorry, we're taking a short break!" Said a male voice as I felt someone's warm hand grabbing my wrist.

I was taken away from the area. I was only able to see my kidnapper's messy hair. As I was trying to fight my state of confusion, I notice that we enter a building it was warm but cooler than outside.

"Here, sit down."

I took a seat.

"Here drink this, it will help."

I receive it. It was a sports drink. I uncap it and took a sip. It was so refreshing and cool.

"Are you alright?" Ask the voice.

Why does it sound so familiar? I look up from the drink. Hi-Hikigaya-kun?

"W-why are you here?" I ask him.

"Passing by. But that doesn't matter now. Let cool you down first."

He then follows up by placing a cold compress on my forehead. It felt nice.

"H-here place this on your chest area."

I took the cold compress from him. I unbutton one button on my costume. I place the cold compress below my collarbone. It felt so great.

"Oi! It will feel way better if you take off the boots." Said Hikigaya.

My boots?

Hell no! Those boots were made using several rubber boots and painted. I knew they will be bothersome and warm when I use them. That why I'm not taking them off. My legs sweated and it felt sticky now. I don't want him to be able to smell it. No girl wants to smell of sweat, especially in front of the guy she likes.

"Hell no," I said as I shook my head.

Sigh…

Did he just sigh at me?

"Take them off or I will," He said.

EHH! That's unfair.

"You would not," I replied to his bluff.

He took a step toward.

F-fine!

"F-fine," I said weak-willed.

I remove my boots and place them next to me. I will not admit that taking them off felt awesome. It felt 100 times better taking them off…

"Here, wear this while you get better."

He gave me a pair of sandals, I looked down and saw that he was barefoot.

"I can't wear that."

Are you trying to kill me? It is embarrassing. I mean if you were not in front of me, I would have worn them in a heartbeat.

"Just wear them." He said as he took a seat next to me.

I put them on, they were warm. I know I have a blush on my face.

"So, why are…"

"Saki-saki! Are you al… Ah! Hikitani-kun" Interrupted Ebina-chan.

"Don't 'Ah!' me. Why don't you tell me why Ka…Kaw…

…She was getting a heat stroke?" Asked Hikigaya-kun

Why do I feel like he forgot my name?

"Hahaha… My bad. I was planning to give Saki-saki a break but she looked so happy. That I forgot." Replied Ebina-chan.

"I'm surprised that you forgot." Said Hikigaya-kun.

"What do you think of Saki-saki's cosplay? It's her first one." Asked Ebina-chan.

"Yeah looks great… Wait, first? Did you warn her of perverts?"

"Perverts?" I asked.

"You didn't warn her." He stated with a glare.

 **….**

I found out that cosplaying can bring unwanted attention. Hikigaya-kun warn me that as a girl that wore a skirt that I should be careful of perverts. The majority of harassment is aimed at female cosplayers. Where male photographers can be perverts and over the top. Some of them would try to take upskirt pictures of female cosplayers. Others stalk cosplayers to get pictures even if we are taking a break. Either ambush us at the restroom or when eating a meal. They ask us for pictures but won't wait for permission to go ahead. The flashing lights can cause disorientate which sucks too. Now that I think about it why was he here? I should ask him when I see him again.

In the end, I was walking home. I think I should make a costume for Hikigaya-kun or at least have him help me with cosplay. I can always use a pair of extra hands to carry my props, makeup, drinks or meals. That would help me out. I do hope to spend more time with him this way. It not like I can ask him if he needs or anything. I can even tutor him since he is at the top of the class.

That day was the birth of the Cosplayer Kawasaki Saki. She became one of the most influential cosplayers in Japan but that is for another story…

* * *

 **Yeah for the Kawasaki fans, I hope you enjoy it. I do have another story that I started. Where Hikigaya lives together with Yukinoshita and Kawasaki. Currently, I'm working on a Halloween and "English princess" story. Anyway extra story at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Omake: Why he was there?**

"I don't see why this is necessary," I said as I looked down at my hand.

Hikigaya-kun was holding my hand while on his other hand he was carrying my bags. My free hand had a small bag that holds a plush toy and several cloths. We were coming from a convention at the community center, I believe Hikigaya-kun call it a doujin convention. You might be asking why I, Yukinoshita, am at a doujin convention? Well, the answer is that amateur photography books and art books. But not any type of pictures or art, they are of Pan-san the Panda and cats. They might not be official merchandise but they have their charm. I asked Hikigaya-kun to come with me since I never been to this type of place. He informed me that he also never been to this type of place before either but for some reason, I feel like he was dishonest with me. Yet, he still accompanied me, well not alone. He brought Z-Za-Zai-Zaimokuza-kun. He stated that he was the most knowledge about this place. For some reason, I felt displeased about it.

It was crowded. A place I rather not be. We pass an area where people in costume were taking pictures. Hikigaya-kun informed me that it was the photo area. We enter the main building. Did we lose Zaimokuza-kun? Somewhere? Well, it doesn't matter. Hikigaya-kun did mention that he will look for him once we take a break. After I purchase some booklets, we left the center to have our lunch. I rather not have fast food, so we went to a family restaurant. I was planning to pay for Hikigaya's meal but he paid for us both. He stated that I'll be using more money buying more albums once we return to the center.

He was right, I purchased more items. He left me to search for Zaimokuza-kun. As I purchase my last item since I ran out of funds, the seller who reminded me of an older black frame Ebina-san gave me some black cloths. She said with a creepy face that it was a special outfit and she is giving it to me for free so I can make my boyfriend happy. I denied it but she just gave me a creepy chortle that I back away from her. Hikigaya-kun returns empty-handed. As we left, Hikigaya-kun took the bags away from me and grab my hand. We travel toward my apartment complex.

Hikigaya-kun gave me a hollow laugh before he replies, "Yukinoshita, it is necessary. You'll just get lost."

How rude? I don't get lost. I just walk in the wrong direction.

I said, "We are already close to my place. You don't have to walk me all the way there"

"No, I have to. I have to review your purchases for NSFW contain."

NSFW…

I left Hikigaya-kun in the living room. He was placing color-coded tabs to the pages of the booklets I purchase. He claims that he was protecting my purity from something called furries (AN: not trying to kink shame, anyone). I went into my room to let my new Pan-san Plush free and to let him stretch his limbs. For not being official merchandise, it was made well. He wore a Bōsōzoku outfit and his black tokkō-fuku has golden kanji that reads 'Bamboo is life'. It was given to me by one of the sellers for buying two bags worth of booklets. He said he was inspired into making it after watching an anime about a delinquent that pets a cat and something about a gap or [mo.e] (AN: I place it like that since spell checker keeps telling me it is misspelled) gap. Not sure what that means. I place him on my pillow so I can cuddle with it at bedtime. Now I took out the black cloths. The bottom on the back has a pink cat footprint. The top in the middle of the chest has a cat's head shape with a white lace outline. Is this swimwear? The fabric feels soft but it is not made of materials so it can't be underwear.

I remove my clothes to try it on. I kept on my undergarment since I don't trust wearing it without washing it first. The strings that are tied to keep it on was too thin for my preference. It feels like it was lacking something as I look at the reflection of the mirror. That's right, those will work. I went to my drawer and pull out some winter clothes. I grab the black socks and mittens. You might be wondering what I pull out, well Yuigahama-san got me cat paw shape mittens and socks. Well, I found where she purchased them and bought two pairs of black with white spots and grey tabby. I remove my socks and put on the black cat one and the matching black mittens. Yes! This looks better. I went to the living room to ask Hikigaya-kun his opinion on the swimwear.

"Hikigaya-kun what do you think about?..." I asked him.

"Ah! Yukinoshita I just…" He started to interrupt me

He stopped talking once he looked up and face me.

…

…

Do I look bad in it? I mean I thought it would look better with cat socks and mitten.

"W-why do you have t-that..."

"D-do I look bad?" I interrupted him.

"W-well no. It does look nice on you. Rather it would look great on your sister."

"Nee-san?" I replied as I didn't hear the last part just the word sister that I picked up.

"Well that doesn't matter, the real question is why are you wearing that…

…

…Cat keyhole lingerie?" Asked Hikigaya-kun.

"Lingerie?"

"Yes, lingerie." Repeated Hikigaya-kun.

As in lingerie, like underwear? As, something, you might show your lover.

"I see…

...

TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" As I yell while running away to my room.  
"Y-Yukinoshita, wai…" He tried to call out.

 **….**

Epilogue: In a distant future, Hikigaya became well known in the anime and manga convention as a pack mule or the 'Frozen Womanizer'. Unbeknownst Hikigaya receives this title from the rest of the community because he has two beauties in each arm. In one arm he has Kawasaki Saki a famous Cosplayer. He carries her props and lends her an arm. And in the other arm was Yukinoshita Yukino, know to change amateur photographers or artists to professionals. Hikigaya carries her bags and also lend her an arm. Those two women are famous and known to be ice queens that can split the crowd as Moses did with the Red Sea and freeze anyone that tries to talk to them. And yet, they are seen to be bashful when they are linked arm to arm with Hikigaya-kun. Everyone can tell by the atmosphere that those two like him and yet he is dense. There are even fan clubs; the Saki club, Lady Yukinoshita club, and SHY club. The SHY fan club is biggest fan club that ships all three of them together in a relationship and gains more members when people see those three flirt with each other in public events, even though they might hate it and are jealous of it, they still become fans.


	25. He sings and took my heart away

**I will straight up say it, that I was inspired to write this. I heard this song on Spotify, yesterday. Then I remember the story "Not Your Usual Average Guy" by Felixiglesias8. I will say that the majority of the lyrics were written by moonlight summoner anime lyrics. blog . I have to add some content to it so I will fully not copy them but yeah. Everything in 'bold' is what the guys or girls' actions or what they are saying (Not singing).**

 **You can find the song on youtube. I forgot the policy on links to a website were but I rather not read them again. Anyway, you can search the song on Youtube, the song title is "Going going Alone way!". I use the term, 'Oregairu going going' to find it. Anyway, listen to it first but I recommend you listen during the story. I will place an asterisk next to the passage where you should start the music.**

* * *

"Where is that fool at?"

We are currently at the community center. We were requested to entertain elementary students. I gave Hikigay-kun the easiest job. This dead fish eye, lustful womanizer incarnation of sloth was supposed to place a chair and guitar on the stage. He should have been back. Among us, he is the only one that the children will listen to. Yuigahama-san is being treated like a child and what worst is that she is the little sister in the relationship. They ignore her commands and wants to play with her. Kawasaki-san is taking pictures of her little sister. Isshiki-san, well they treat her as an old sister but they consider her one of them. As for myself, they are intimidated. They respect me and listen to my instructions but they are scared of me.

Wait!

Now I notice something is missing. No, two individuals are gone. Totsuka-san, this pretty girl… I mean this boy was with the girls playing with dolls but now he is not here. And the obese trenchcoat-wearing Za-Zai-Zaimokuza-san, well he was sitting at a corner, it seems that the teachers didn't want him near the children. I decided it is better if we look for them. I gather the children. We walked to the location of the stage. As I got closer to the room, I heard sounds. I got to the door first and peeked. It was them, for some reason they were on stage and the lights were off. The only light was the spot where the boys are. They have band equipment. Are they playing? As I was about to call out to them. A tone started to play.

* Hikigaya: Seishun no aoi kanjō mo (AN: Yes, I could find an English translation but we all want to hear Hachiman sing. Let keep it in Japanese)

 **He removes his shirt while he sang out loud. The black T-shirt hugs his body.**

 **Is that Hikigaya-kun? That does not sound like him at all. As I enter slowly into the room.**

Zaimokuza and Totsuka: kanjō mo

Hikigaya: renai no amai taiken mo iranai

Zaimokuza: Fumu!

" **Yukinon, is that Hikki singing?" Asked Yuigahama-san.**

" **Yes," I replied.**

Hikigaya: Kenzen na jibun yūsen de

Zaimokuza and Totsuka: yūsen de

Hikigaya: mendō na koto ni wa good bye sayonara

Bocchi nara bocchi demo ii daro

Totsuka: boku wa iya!

 **I told the rest to enter and sit silently on the floor**. **They won't notice us since it is dark so this might be a good show. I hope. I am honestly surprised that they can play an instrument.**

Hikigaya: dare to mo kakawari takunainda wow wow yeah

Zaimokuza: dimenshon doraibā

" **I didn't know Hachiman can sing?" Asked Tsurumi-chan**

" **We didn't know either," I replied.**

" **Yes, senpai didn't inform me either." Said Isshiki-san**

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: ore no michi o ikuze

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: sore ga shinjitsu

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: mageru koto wanai sa

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: tsuki susumunda

 **I don't fully understand what Hikigaya-kun is singing but he has a dreamy voice. I can feel my chest tightening.**

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: Sore ga seigi.

Zaimokuza: goramugoramu. Tsugi wa waga no ban ka ne Hachiman yo!

Totsuka: Hachiman?

" **Ha-chan is a great singer." Said Keika-chan**

" **Dreamy…**

… **Yes, he is good at singing" Replied Kawasaki-san.**

 **Hey, hey. I laid my eyes on him first.**

Hikigaya: acchi wa micha dame da Totsuka!

Zaimokuza: …are, wa, Hachiman? Wag ani mo utawaseru no da~!

Hikigaya: ria takashi no kyogi ya bōgen mo

Zaimokuza and Totsuka: bōgen mo

Hikigaya: shūdan no kobita kankei mo iranai

Zaimokuza: sono tōri da!

Hikigaya: mattō na jibun yūsen de  
Zaimokuza and Totsuka: yūsen de

Hikigaya: aimai na koto ni wa shut out sayonara

 **You did not have to do a spin there.**

" **Wow, Hiki did a spin. How did he not get dizzy? I wonder" Asked Yuigahama-san.**

Hikigaya: kirawareru kurai ga chōdo ii

Totsuka: boku wa suki da yo…

Hikigaya: dare ni mo kowasare takunainda wow wow yeah

Zaimokuza: gunniguruhanmā

 **He does look dreamy. The shine from sweat… No, Yukino. Now is not the time to fantasy about him. You should be lucky nee-san is not here.**

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: ore no michi o ikuze

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: sore ga shinjitsu

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: mageru koto wanai sa

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: tsuki susumunda

 **It getting warm up here.**

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: sore ga seigi.

Zaimokuza: Hachiman?

Totsuka: Hachiman, uta wa tanoshii ne!

Zaimokuza: Hachiman! Hachiman!?

Hikigaya: ā, ore wa Totsuka to irereba chō tanoshii!

Totsuka: saigo made ganbarou ne Hachiman!

Hikigaya: ou!

Zaimokuza: misagehateta zo yahata, amari yokoshima me no chikara o na.

Hikigaya: omae urusai yo! De, sore nan no pakuri?

Zaimokuza: sore iu!?

Totsuka: a wa wa. A futari tomo! Hora, hajimaru yo

 **Is this the ending? Should I stand up? No, I want to stand up. I want him to see me.**

Hikigaya: going-going alone way!

ore no michi o iku ze

going-going alone way!

sore ga shinjitsu

going-going alone way!

mageru koto wanai sa

going-going alone way!

tsuki susumunda

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: ore no michi o ikuze

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: sore ga shinjitsu

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: mageru koto wanai sa

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: going-going alone way!

Hikigaya: tsuki susumunda

 **I got a bit closer to the stage, I heard sounds from behind too.**

Hikigaya and Zaimokuza: sore ga seigi.

Zaimokuza: buraddinaitomeasurasshā! (AN: I hate him so much for this verse. It was hard to type this out)

Fumu, uta o utau no wa tanoshii mono danā

Hikigaya: sore uta janai shi, omae hotondo utattenai daro!

Zaimokuza: Hachiman ga hotondo utawasete kure nakatta no de arou

Totsuka: a wa wa, sō da ne. Mata minna de utao u ne. Hachiman!

Hikigaya: ā, sō dana!

…

…

I started to clap.

"W-what are you…"

Claps arise from the audience, interrupting Hikigaya. The embarrassed boys tried to hide their faces but the red tint on their ears didn't ware off. I guess I don't need to play the guitar anymore. The boys got off the stage and Yuigahama-san went to turn the lights on. We started to form circles around them. Most of the young girls and boys flock Totsuka-san. Then we gather around our Hikigaya-kun… Our? I mean we gather around him. Yuigahama-san, Kawasaki sisters, Isshiki-san, Tsurumi **-** chan. I found myself next to him holding onto his sleeve. The little girls consisting of Keika-chan and Tsurumi-chan were pulling on his shirt to grab his attention. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Zaimokuza-san was on all fours. Well, that's not important since currently there is a battle going on.

We were fighting to get his attention. Using dirty strategies especially Yuigahama-san. Acting cute while pressing her chest onto his back. I also can play that game too. I wrap my arms around his arm, making sure my chest was touching his arm. Kawasaki-san copied my strategy and wrap her arm around his.

"Ah! No fair!" Exclaimed Isshiki-san.

This sly kōhai lend onto Hikigaya-kun's chest. The battle didn't end even when the parents pick up their children. We force Hikigaya-kun to walk us home. This is just the beginning, after all, we like him before his song and now he has greater value to him. None of us would mind him giving us a personal concert. All night, oh my, oh my…

* * *

 **Well, that was not fun at all. All my spelling and grammar programs had to overwork for Japanese words. So yeah I found the song great and here I am.**


	26. Another Zombie story

**I was planning to write this on my tablet. As in a real handwritten diary entry but as a guy I have bad handwriting. So yeah the plan was to post the diary as a picture on my website and then a text-only format on here. Yeah, it didn't happen.**

* * *

October 15, 20XX

Dear future generation or to who finds this dairy,

Before this date, this dairy holds my reflection of the day, my embarrassment moments, or future goals. But that all change. Four days ago, my everyday life ends. Something so unscientific, something fantasy occurred. Four days ago, everything was the same beautiful day. I was in class, the second period just ended when I got a notification on my phone but before I could open my phone. The whole class received notification too. I read it twice. I didn't understand it at first but the second time. It turns out to be a state of emergency notification. I then got an email from an unknown address. It was Hikigaya-kun. He informed me to get to the club room as soon as possible. I found it strange that he would email in the first place. So I decided to go meet him even though the class was about to start. I got to the club room and enter it. It was filled with the others. Hikigaya-kun was sitting at his spot. Yuigahama-san was nervously sitting at her chair. Totsuka-san, Hayama-san, Hiratsuka-sensei, Isshiki-san, Kawasaki-san, and Zaimokuza-san were gathered in the room too.

He said something that I found to be unbelievable. It was something that he confirms by telling Zaimokuza-san to show us the live feed of the video. I have to believe it, I thought it was a movie at first but it was a small local news station. We saw people eating others, getting attacked. Zombies. Yes, those undead being created through the reanimation of a corpse. I don't want to know anymore. Hikigaya-kun went to the window and open it. He got his phone out and stuck out half of his body. He seems to be viewing something from his phone. He yelled at Hiratsuka-sensei to grab some teacher and head to the gate and have a lockdown.

We were told to return to our class for the lockdown. Hikigaya-kun and Zaimokuza-san stayed in the club room. The teacher tried to return to teaching mode but we were not paying attention to the lesson. As the day pass, some students can be seen trying to leave the school ground. Some of the male teachers were at the gate, standing guard. I received an email from nee-san. It was almost the same information, zombie attack not just Japan but other nations too and that there is a rescue for Hayama-san and I but it will take days since they planning a strategy to combat this threat. I didn't return to the classroom after the break. I went to the club room. I found Hikigaya-kun lying down on track team's pole vault mats.

Second day: Yesterday we just stayed in the club room and went to the cafeteria for dinner. Then went to sleep. I woke up early to go use the restroom. As I came back, I found Hikigaya-kun. He told me I should be careful about going alone anywhere and I should go with Yuigahama-san and in a group. We return to the clubroom to sleep a bit longer. I woke up, refresh myself then went to class again. There were fewer students than before and some were not paying attention to the teacher. I found out why Hikigaya-kun warns me about being alone, the teacher informs us that there was a sexual assault that occurred. I return to the club room after morning class. I didn't like the atmosphere. It was tense also in the club room. I ignore the rest and ask him. Hikigaya-kun is planning to leave the school ground. He gave reasonable points to leave even Hayama-san was not able to refute them.

1\. We're running low on food

2\. Hostile atmosphere

3\. No guarantee that rescue will come

. Only VIP

4\. Hikigaya-kun says that the rescue team is for the important students and that the regular students are going to be left behind for the second team.

I have to agree with him. At most, the rescue team was meant for Hayama-san and I. And I already knew what excuse they can use to justify leaving everyone else to fend off the threat while we are fleeing to safety. I might have enough influence to at least bring Yuigahama-san with me. Everyone left the clubroom to think about what to do next. Hikigaya-kun laid on the makeshift bed. I sat next to him. I was about to ask him what I should do but he told me that I should be careful about waiting for rescue. He warns that when they pick us up the regular students might try to rush or cause an accident to try to escape.

The third day: I found myself sleeping next to Hikigaya-kun and for some reason, Yuigahama-san sleeping at our feet. I woke her up, so we can go back to sleep at our place. As I was going to sleep we heard a commotion. We went to look. It looks like some students and teachers let two males into the school ground. One was a middle-aged slender male with glasses in a gray business suit. The other was a more muscular build man. Hikigaya-kun swore under his breath. And left the crowd. I stayed behind for a while. Their story was that they escape toward the school. I return to the club room. Hikigaya-kun was packing up. I wanted to ask him what's wrong but he left before I could say anything. I sat at my seat. He returns and announced that he is leaving the school in the afternoon through the trees. He stated that he doesn't trust the two new individuals that enter the school.

Day 4: I'm writing this as we took a break. Sorry for the rush. We broke into a house a few meters away from Sobu High school. I decided to leave with Hikigaya-kun. I trust him. In this house, we have Hikigaya-kun, Zaimokuza-san, Yuigahama-san, Isshiki-san, Kawasaki-san, Shiromeguri-senpai, Hatano-san and Sagami-san of the UG club. I guess the most important event that occurred while we ran away from school is Hiratsuka-sensei and Totsuka-san stayed behind. Hiratsuka-sensei had to protect the female students and Totsuka-san lead the tennis club. Maybe I mention this since someone might write it down too and can be used for history books in the future. I held hands with Hikigaya-kun…. Well, I was also displeased after all he also held hands with Kawasaki-san. I'm happy that he was worried about me but I find it embarrassing he did it because I have low stamina. And for Kawasaki-san's case, she was too scared. She was not good with the paranormal and the horror genre. She was tearful throughout the ordeal.

That's all for now, we are planning to leave and find another house to break in for the night. We have to keep moving for the zombies and groups of people that can cause us harm.

Sincerely,

Y. Yukinoshita.

P.S.

If you found this dairy, please return it to my parents or sister if they are alive. I am not sure how I die but if you are reading this then I have passed away.

If you meet them, tell them that I wanted to have a serious talk with them. About my future, how I hate what they are doing to me but overall I love them. And I didn't want them to hate me, I want to be a daughter or sister they can be proud of. Thank you.

* * *

 **Well, happy Halloween. I'll update this story later.**


	27. Another Zombie Story Chapter 2

**Well, Happy New Year.**

* * *

October 16, 2XXX

Dear Future Generation or to who find this,

I am currently writing this entry uncomfortably with my legs going numb. Hikigaya-kun's head was resting on my lap. He was asleep. If I have to sum up why he is using my lap as a pillow. It was because he killed a person.

It all started when we broke into a house to rest for the night. We went into pairs to explore the house as we were planning who goes where. I notice Isshiki-san was missing. I was about to ask if they have seen her when we heard a scream. Hikigaya-kun was the first to react. We follow him upstair. Hikigaya-kun got to the open door entry. We heard a crazed yell of a male voice. I still remember it…

 **"I'M THE CHOSEN ONE! THE CHOSEN ONE, I'LL PURIFY YOUR SOUL!"**

As I got to the doorway, I saw the scene of an older male on top of Isshiki-san, her dress shirt torn open. He has his hand on the waist of his pants as he lowers them. Hikigaya-kun kicked the side of his face causing the man to fall off of Isshiki-san. Hikigaya-kun picked up an object beside Isshiki-san. The man got up and rush Hikigaya-kun but before he touched Hikigaya-kun. Hikigaya-kun swung his arm. The sound of flesh and bone hitting concrete filled the room. It was at that time, I saw that the object that Hikigaya-kun picked up. It was a brick. The man fell on his back and Hikigaya-kun got on top of him. They struggled as the man tried to aim for Hikigaya-kun's neck for a chokehold. He dodged the arms and swung his arm downward that held the brick. Another thumped sound was heard. I rush toward Isshiki-san and embrace her. I saw Hikigaya-kun use both arms now. He kept swinging the brick down.

Thump (A/N: I don't feel like this is the right onomatopoeia)

Thump

Thump

With each hit, I saw blood spray about. And the body of the old man from fighting to lifeless.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Hikigaya-kun kept hitting him over and over again. Blood and gray mass hitting the walls and floor. I wanted to stop him but I was scared. I was scared of Hikigaya-kun. It was not until the boy group reacted that he stop. Zaimokuza-san grabbed Hikigaya-kun's arms. Stopping him from continuing hitting the body. Hatano-san and Sagami-san were trying to push him off the body. He got off but tried to rush the body again but the boys held him back. It was at this time he looked around then turn away from us. He fell onto all fours and he started to vomit.

Sagami-san gave Isshiki-san his jacket to cover up. Hikigaya-kun got up and wipe his mouth. I saw his eyes they were filled with regret and fear. His poker face was already at its limit. I walked toward him. He tried to smile at me but I was not interested. My maternal instinct kicked in. I embrace his head. I held him against my breast. I wanted him to hear my heartbeat. There are scientific reports that a female's heartbeat can calm a baby. I need him to calm down after all he is our leader. I think the other girls also thought of the same idea. Yuigahama-san hugs him from behind, Isshiki-san took a hold of his right arm. Kawasaki-san took hold of the other arm and Shiromeguri-senpai embraces us all. After what seems to be an eternity, we let go. Zaimokuza-san told us that the guys are going to clean up the room and close it off. As I left the room and the door closed behind me, we heard crying. I felt heartbroken.

As we waited, we made sure that that Isshiki-san was safe. The guys return and we all enter the same room. It turns out that Hikigaya-kun decided that it would be safer to sleep in the same room after the ordeal. As I was not sleepy, I took the first watch. I saw Hikigaya-kun sleeping. I got up from my place and walked toward him. I kneel beside him and place his head on my lap. I stroke his hair and moved his hair out of his forehead. He slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Yeah, I was busy with university.**


End file.
